Schön
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: AU. The deathlike sleep of the Duel Tower is to end, once the conqueror seeks the beauty he yearns to have in his arms for all time. COMPLETE
1. Bestrafung der Schönheit

Schön

By SMYGO4EVA

**Chapter One: Bestrafung der Schönheit **

I.

Pretty little thing, you're just standing there all alone….

Just standing there, sweet Serenity. Standing there amidst the darkened invitation of loneliness. You got lost, and I found you. The ruins of the Tower scattered around you, the gathering of the mighty duelists destroyed. Out of the four warriors that battled to their last breath, I was the one to vanquish them.

I won.

I've won the Battle City crown, and I have the power of the Pharaoh at my disposal. The world belongs to me now. The greatest achievement in the history of the world has finally come to pass: conquering a regime and succeeding in the process. Everybody will bow down before me.

_You_ will bow down before me, little Serenity.

_Especially_ you.

You…. you're the only one left on this forsaken island. Everyone else is gone. They've left you. Your foolish friends had nowhere to run, your brother had nowhere to hide.

Little Yugi and his Pharaoh no longer exist, as they have fallen into the same fate your dear friend Mai had dug herself into.

The fool Bakura and his host have also vanished amidst their own graves.

And there's my weaker side, Malik, he sealed himself in the shadows. He was a foolish boy: he rejected the Pharaoh for all of his life and he suddenly came back to seek redemption from his exalted king. The fool…. hoping to become the martyr, dying for a cause. It was his own fault that he fell into the sea of crimson he made for himself.

The foolish boy.

You've managed to escape the wrath of my all-powerful Winged Dragon of Ra. Your brother Joey was almost killed by its Phoenix Mode, his body burned through and through. He would have never survived if it weren't for his stamina that saved him. Now, he's gone for good.

Your brother failed you.

He failed to save Mai.

He failed to save you, my dear.

You slink back against the wall now, eyes wide, legs giving way.

You believe every word I say, don't you?

You've given up.

Oh don't cry, my dear Serenity. Come here.

Let me comfort you. Let me hold you.

You're just staring at me, tears rolling down your beautiful face like shards of glass. Crying won't do you any good.

You look exhausted, not to mention your hair is entangled and stringy. Probably from too much running…

You barely even fit your clothes, shredded and torn, your outfit is nearly gone, if not for the fabric covering the most sacred of areas. But you can't hide anything now.

You're vulnerable, you're weak, and you need someone. Maybe **I** can be that someone. Only if you can trust me.

Here, take my hand.

No?

Yes?

Tell me…I need an answer…

You're still…. you've been awfully quiet. To tell you the truth, it's starting to get on my nerves….

You need discipline.

You don't even notice me walking toward you, and settling myself behind you, do you? I have to lift you on your feet, don't I?

Hmmm, you're frozen, but I can hear your breathing. Sounds delicious….

Shaking on fear, shattered to the core, and in my arms. And you look so lovely in blood. It's covered a part of your face and along your chest and legs. It's delectable.

You only have ME NOW.

I feel you shiver when I slip a hand down your chest, carelessly tossing away a piece of fabric, revealing one of your full breasts. You suck in a breath, shaking even more. That's what I want to see from you.

My fingers trace the curves of your mammary gland; you're very still, holding a breath. As I feel the rosy bud between my fingers, you suppressed something…you trembled.

It won't help. Ignorance is unacceptable. I continue my assault by picking the little nub. You squeal almost instantaneously.

Good girl, little Serenity.

Squirm for me.

You can't deny this. I know you can't.

Just move for me.

I brush the hair from your beautiful neck, lowering my head so I would kiss and lick the pale skin marred by another's blood. You taste so sweet; you whimper at my touch. My eyes thin. Just as I suspected.

Shall we continue? You know you cannot escape me…and you never will. You're mine now. Forever and ever. Thanks to the Pharaoh's power, I've achieved immortality, in which no one has ever garnered in this lifetime.

The immortal intensity coursing through my veins has now passed to you, serenity. In my embrace, you too have become useless to the world of the dead. By my touch, you will live how you are now: the same age, the same physique, and the same appearance.

I see you placing your hands on your lovely face, stained with the coppery liquid of the others. The blood of your friends especially. You do look so beautiful. No one will ever have you as long as we're still here.

A growl escapes from me…I can't contain it any longer, since you're so lovely, from the inside out. The pendulum keeps ticking inside your head, doesn't it? You're arching your back, Serenity, sweet sweet Serenity, as my hands run all over you. Inside, I'm just holding back the beastly urge to rip your clothes off and pound into your sweet core. Now's not the time for that. I should have your approval first before that would commence. So far, you know that I killed your companions, but underneath the façade I know something you don't: you want me.

You think this is all just a nightmare, an illusion that will fade away soon. You're wrong. This is actuality, pretty Serenity. This is the true beauty of the world. This is beauty's punishment….

I.


	2. Das Behaupten der Schneewittchens

**Chapter Two: Das Behaupten der Schneewittchens**

II.

I feel dizzy…

My body, right now, is my deepest and bitterest rival. It won't move, won't even budge. Eyes are heavy lidded, my mind is full of questions, and I need answers. I'm just starting at nothing. Staring at open eyes, dead eyes, lifeless eyes, vibrant eyes, and eyes coalesced in want/need. All eyes! Just staring at me. Judging me, looking down at me, and filled to the brim with all feeling.

Stop staring at me.

I said stop it!

_Stop looking at me!!!!! _

Damn it!! Why…why am I feeling this way? I can't feel anything. Everything's gone numb. The nerves have shut down everywhere, to the point where I can't feel a thing. I can't even speak. The vocal cords in my throat feel as if they've deteriorated.

Joey…Joey! Where are you! It's me, Serenity! Where are you?! I can't move, a-and I don't know where I am! Joey! It's me!! _Joey!!_

**You only have ME NOW.**

Uhhh…. wh-what the-?

Who's that? Who's holding me up? I…. I can feel again…I can move. Heat and warmth surround me, feeling so nice. But, something's holding me back, someone and in somewhere. But what?

**You only have ME NOW.**

My heart jolted. Memories united and flashed into my mind now. I'm dreaming, but I don't know if I'm dreaming or if it's just a nightmare. But it's real. Far from real. I remember everything. Ear-splitting roars, blood split from the Egyptian Gods, so much screaming and the world stained black.

Marik…. that…. that monster…. that bastard!!!!

Let go of me!!!

LET GO!!!!

He's not responding. He's right behind me, holding me in his embrace, tight like a rattlesnake to a little mouse, unable to set me free. I'm in his abyss. His abyss is everything bad, this bad-abyss will swallows me whole again if I won't do anything. If I won't say anything.

Wha-What's poking at me? From behind?

Uh-oh dear god.

LET ME GO NOW!!!!!

His hand. Almost on command, he grabbed one of my breasts and he's making my chest bare. Why…do I feel warm all of the sudden? It feels wrong, but it feels so good.

I see. I see what's happening now. He wants me to feel safe with him, the monster, he wants me to love being in his presence. Marik would do anything to force me into his partnership, won't he? He would stroke me, kiss me, and bleed me dry, just so I would say that I would love him. Just so I could trust him.

Why me?

Why now?

Why did the others have to suffer because of this? Mai did nothing wrong, Ryou wouldn't hurt a fly and Yugi…. he wouldn't harm anyone. He's too sweet to do that. He's too kind. And now…he's….

This can't be true!! This must be a dream, it must be a dream! It has to! Joey's not dead! No one is dead! They have to be alive!!! They have to!!!! I'll wait if I have to!!!!

**You only have ME NOW.**

I'm waiting….and waiting….and waiting…..and waiting.

No.

No one's coming. No one's coming now.

But, where are you, Joey? Are you dead too? Did Marik kill you too? Just like the others?

Téa?

Mai?

Ryou?

Yugi?

Tristan?

Duke?

Kaiba?

Ishizu?

Mokuba?

Where have you gone? Are you lost? You must be looking for me. You have to be. How come I can't hear you? I can't feel your heartbeat.

Marik…. his black heart is beating against my back, the reverberations of his pulse right through me. His heart is thick with the blood he drank, and it's coursing through me, coursing through his veins.

Marik holds me closer to his body, hi empty husk, longing to feel something within me. The blood, he's sharing it with me right now. I can feel it.

I'm corrupted. What am I doing? Why can't I run? I need to pull myself together. He can't keep me in his arms forever.

Wh-What's he doing? M-my clothes, they're coming off by his command. The last shreds of my shirt…are-are falling to the floor. What's he doing? Wh-What am I saying?!

Don't you get it, Serenity? He's undressing you!! Are you that dense? Are y-

Oh…his fingertips…he…he's touching me…. I don't know what sensation I'm…f-feeling now…Aahhh…This feeling…. glassy eyes…dizzy…Marik…. d-don't touch me…I…don't want you to do this…you're…you're the enemy…but…at least kiss me…before…

All of this. This tournament, the duels, everything. It's all a blur now. All of this, it came up at this very moment, the victory of one duelist, one of darkness of which he stood for. I get it now. Marik won, and everyone's dead.

He killed them.

He killed, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Ryou, Mai, Ishizu, Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan, even Mokuba.

I'm the only one left. Why didn't he kill me?

Why couldn't he just finish me off? I don't want to even be near him, and yet, I yearn for these touches. Cloying and ravenous. He wants me…and…I want him.

He thinks he's God.

I'm his broken doll.

A broken doll, he thinks of me as his plaything, resting and sleeping, but one who comes to him and worship him, body and soul. I'll die if I don't love him. He wants to claim me, to become one with me. To place me in the good-abyss, his idea of pleasure. His good-abyss is full of screaming in lust and pleasure. The bad-abyss is nothing. It's... nothing.

This is it. This is my punishment for waking up, for opening my eyes ever since my eyes were fixed. Marik won the tournament, and now we have to wait. We have to wait for the claiming…the claiming of sleeping beauty.

II.


	3. Prinzessin

**Chapter Three: Prinzessin**

_In a courtyard  
Used to sing as loud as she could  
Locked away here   
She's been quiet, lovely and good  
But no one listens now  
She lost her voice  
She had no choice_

_If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid_

_Tore the curtain  
Put her hand outside of the frame  
Let her hair down   
Sat all day and nobody came  
But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout_

_If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid_

_But when the sun went down  
The stars came out  
She heard them shout_

_If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
If you ever want somebody near you  
If you sing loud and clear  
Someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid_

- "Rapunzel" Emilie Autumn

III.

She couldn't feel a goddamn thing, the poor soul. There, helpless like a broken rag doll, a pretty little rag doll, and in his rams. Serenity's mind kept spinning, her amber eyes starting blankly into oblivion, open yet completely unseeing. Her once white body was now stained with the blood of her brother and her dearest friends. The rest of her body was broken, as well as her mind. Leaving the shattered remains of her clothes, she was bare and open to the Darkness, Marik, the one who won the cursed Battle City tournament, and killed his opponents.

There she was, in a killer's arms, and completely unaware of the nothingness in which she was.

"Little Serenity, you do realize who I am, do you?" Marik spoke in her ear, in a soft and dark tone, feeling her freeze at the chosen skin contact.

Serenity nodded obediently, barely hearing his question. She was frozen, very frozen. In terror, anger, and endless sorrow.

Marik frowned, silent for a moment, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Then why don't you answer me? I need a proper response from you, my sweet."

No answer.

Anger rose inside him, nearing to a complete eruption. Why wouldn't she answer him? She now belongs to him, so she should do what he says.

"Answer me!!!" He tightened his grip on her from behind, nearly crushing her and cutting the air from her. Almost immediately, all feeling of immense pain flew right in her body, suffocating and strangling her there and now.

"Marik!" She cried out, both in agony and to answer his question. Yes, she did know who he was and she didn't want to be in this situation. Try as she might to release from the tan arms that held her, she couldn't. She just couldn't,

A grin slithered across his lips, and he ceased his attack on her body, loosening his arms, yet keeping her close to his chest. "Good girl. I love hearing my name from your lips, sweet Serenity. Soon I'll be hearing it from you a whole lot more."

With a lustful chuckle, Marik threaded his hand through her hair while his other arm kept her in place. His agile fingers twisted and laced in her bloodstained hair, caked with the most desirable essence he could ever want/desire. In fact, **she** was the most desired in his eyes.

"You really are beautiful, you know."

Serenity choked back a sob at the particular sentence. This monster, the one who is the definition of a nightmare, called her beautiful. It was as if she was the rarest jewel he had ever seen, and he snatched her away.

He was toying with her, trying to make her feel a false sense of security by compliment.

Still…she was flattered, nonetheless.

Wait…_flattered_?

Serenity hung her head, as though she had given up entirely, her body beginning to feel alien to her. Tears stung the backs of her eyes; her frail shell of a body shook at the repression of sadness. Shaking violently, she didn't feel Marik's fingers sink from her hair to her nearly bare chest so he would pull her upper body back against his chest. She didn't even fight back at his touch, let alone squirm.

"What's wrong? You're shaking. I would expect some appreciation on my part. I'm keeping you alive with me, right here, in my arms." He leaned in so he would nuzzle her neck, finally inhaling the scent of her vanilla skin.

She was so beautiful, so lovely, and now she was his and his alone. Without her foolish brother and the Pharaoh in the way, he would hear her sing all night long, with the world as their shell.

Marik growled softly, leaning close, lips to the front of her throat. He grabbed the tattered remains of her shirt, ignoring the sudden breath of shock she uttered. She nearly moved again, but she was too tired to fight back. She rested her pretty little head against his shoulder for a while now, almost allowing him to gaze at her breasts, dried blood painted upon the canvas called flesh.

"I thought you'd be pleased to stay alive. Aren't you at least happy that I saved you?"

Serenity bit her lip, her tiny mouth dry from lack of sustenance. She trembled a bit more, and then finally spoke.

"From what?"

Her voice was hoarse from sobbing, bitterness and sorrow intertwined in her tone.

"Why, from the world, of course. I saw how you were suffering in the godforsaken world, shunned by others and always overshadowed by everyone else who have achieved greatness or notoriety. Now that I've won, everyone else has ceased to exist. Your so-called friends will never have you. They will _**never have you**_." He purred, his lips close to her ear when uttering the latter.

Amber eyes misted in misery as she remembered them. Her friends.

Yugi – his courage and kindness was never broken. He was as loving as angel from Heaven.

Téa – she was so nice to her, so caring and protecting. Her courage was never penetrated by the forces that weighed her down.

Ryou – he was so sweet; he didn't deserve the injury he suffered through and through in the tournament.

Mai – her soul was so beautiful and so fierce, now it was shattered thanks to the Darkness.

Joey – Her only brother. He died to protect her, to protect Mai, but now darkness consumed him as well.

Tristan and Duke – they never stopped garnering her attention, now they too fell at the hands of Marik and his Winged Dragon Of Ra.

Kaiba and Mokuba too have become victims of the God's wrath. In that fact, Kaiba was also one who was willing to hold the power of God in his hands. Ishizu saw the future, but it was the wrong one, since the victor sealed their fates, as afterwards the holder of the Winged Dragon of Ra had destroyed Odion, who masqueraded as Malik earlier.

One by one, the might have fallen. One by one, the companions have died by the power of God. And then there were none.

And it was all because of her.

She was too weak.

She admitted that she wasn't wrong. She admitted that she wasn't brave, that she wasn't headstrong and courageous. She was a weakling, and that's how she fell into the web known as his arms. His arms….

_She saw them._

_The blood sprayed onto her clothes, her face, and they fell into the dark corridor. One by one, they fell…._

_One by one, they fell…and where they fell; they would be falling forever…_

Serenity didn't budge when Marik decided to turn her body around so he would take a look and bask in his masterpiece.

Blood was on her face, her hair and her shirt, tattered as it was, was discarded, giving him the opportunity to see her naked breasts and torso. The red stains on her blue jean shorts were beginning to dry, but the long drippings of the rubies ran down her legs, as if they were incarnadine veins. Her eyes misted with unshed tears, yet she was unmoving. Lifeless, if you will.

His long tongue slunk out of his mouth so it would lick the blood right off her pretty face, then it slowly moved to her neck, breasts and her stomach. The taste was so tempting, it intoxicated him. He held her chest close to his own so he would nuzzle her throat, his fangs ghosting over the porcelain skin.

His taut arm sought the girl's legs whilst holding her upper body to his torso. Amethyst eyes twinkled at her slender, half naked form, perverse wickedness filling and submerging their depths, his features contorted into a mask of darkness. The girl was paralyzed by his power, the poison leaving her incapacitated. Nevertheless, she was still alive. Twisting a corpse wasn't going to be fun; he wanted to hear her scream his name a thousand times, showing her complete devotion to him until she would gush with what he desired.

Hooking his left arm under her legs, his other slid into place under her arms gripping her shoulders, before effortlessly lifting her into his arms. Marik started to stride away from the wall, and begun to walk into the dark corridor, feeling a thousand eyes watching them.

Looking down at Serenity, Marik's eyes moved from her flushed face and empty eyes to the rest of her body. He liked the way her hair fell past her chest, set like a burning flame. So beautiful and inviting, like a demon's angel.

He let one finger wind her hair around his fingers, his arm secured around her waist, feeling the soft skin in the process.

"The lamb has sacrificed itself to the lion. You're mine, Serenity, my little princess."

III.

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long on the update. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It's just that a month has past since school started and with my sister in the fall play "The Rimers Of Eldritch", I haven't been catching up on my multi-chapter fics. So I let my drabbles for Sailor Moon do the talking for me.

P.S.—When stuck on a story, Emilie Autumn, Eiffel 65, Gackt, HYDE, Utada Hikaru, Origa, Ilaria Graziano, Seelenzorn, Joachim Witt, and Ghost in the Shell: Original Soundtrack are die-hard _godsends_.


	4. Meines Wenig

**Chapter Four: ****Meines Wenig**

IV.

Dark.

Voidless.

Barren.

Lifeless.

Prison.

Empty.

Darker than black.

Everything was lifeless.

The void of numbness was everlasting, nothingness rusting away into the canvas.

Shrouded in the nothingness.

Bare.

Open.

**Do you love anyone?**

_I don't know._

**Do you love anyone at all?**

_I don't know…_

**Do you love your brother?**

_I…I do…I mean it, I do…_

**Do you love me?**

_W-What did you say?_

**You heard me. Do you love me?**

_I…I…don't know…_

**Do you love me?**

_I don't know. I-just don't know…_

**You love the Pharaoh, don't you?**

_I…_

**You love your brother, don't you?**

_I…yes._

**Then how come you won't answer me?**

_I don't know. Why are you asking these questions? Why?!_

**You're mine, Serenity. You only have me now.**

_No. That can't be it. _

**But it's true.**

_How?_

**I'm right here. You need me for survival.**

_What?_

**You don't want to die, do you?**

No, I don't.

**Then, I'm right here. I'm right here.**

_Where are you? Where are you?_

**Open your eyes, my dear. **

And she did.

Her eyelids felt heavy and weary, but she managed to open her eyes in order to see her surroundings. Blurry vision ascended before it faded away completely. Her body felt numb to her, but her senses were surprisingly at large. She instinctively wanted to rub her eyes – only to find her arms unable to move.

She tugged at her arms, feeling metal restraints at her skin, and she looked up to find her wrists bound to a steel wall by golden metal cuffs. She felt her skin turn into the shade of pale white in shock and horror, and she tugged frantically. The chains rattled and they held her firmly in place. She couldn't pull anymore. She hung her head in exhaustion, only to find herself bare of any clothes, her skin stained with blood.

Her friends' blood….

_Their blood..._

She uttered a small scream before curling away in a rush of heat flowing to her face, her flesh finding contact with the steel wall. She winced at the cold sting, responding to the stimulus regarding her nudity. _Where am I? A-Am I still alive?_

"Very much alive, Serenity."

Her head shot up at the voice. Hazel eyes roved from left to right to find the source of the demon's music. She knew it quite well.

Tanned skin, sun-kissed by Helios, and red-violet eyes came in contact with her hazel eyes. A tall man with spiky blonde hair that flared in all directions and a cruel smirk painted his face. Serenity's breath hitched in her raw throat when pale hazel fell into lethal burgundy.

As if he had stepped out the darkness, the one with obsidian night slunk from his hiding space and towered over her, his serpentine cape encircling her. His presence immediately struck trepidation into her heart and soul.

"Little Serenity, I haven't seen your pretty face for quite a while. You fell right into my arms the minute you saw me. And look, you're all tied up, just to prove your newborn loyalty to me. I'm honored." Marik's smile deepened.

Realization hit her that she was naked in front of him, and she pulled her legs from underneath in an attempt to sit on her backside, using her legs as a shield to cover her breasts. Shame grew inside her, her face turning hot amidst her nakedness.

"Ashamed, are you? Don't worry, little Serenity, I'm not going to hurt you. Haven't you realized that you're safe with me?" He kneeled down to her level, with heavy-lidded eyes roving over her form, his tongue making its wet pathway on his lips in residual hunger.

"You wanted to get away from society, didn't you?"

Serenity buried her face in her kneecaps to avoid the seemingly rhetorical question.

"You know you wanted to, my dear. You know you did."

She shivered under the tone of his voice, her arms shaking and weary. "I…I don't know what you mean by that, Marik…"

"If you thought you had a place in this world, your friends would have brought you down to your knees. They would feel threatened that their place was taken, their authority crushed by your existence. If they saw you with more confidence, your friends would destroy you."

Serenity took in the information Marik told her, and anger surged inside. They would never destroy her; they were her friends. They would never….

"They would NEVER!!!" She shouted, momentarily forgetting that she was in chains as she leaned in his direction, but she cried out when her arms were painfully restrained by the cruel metal. Wincing, she bit her lip and pulled away.

Marik smirked in satisfaction, pleased upon seeing his Serenity vulnerable and weak. "You think they wouldn't stab you in the back, do you? That's where you're wrong, Serenity. Everyone has a dark side, especially when it is based by certain circumstances. Feelings would clash with conscience, but in the end, no one would win. Jealousy, hatred, ambivalence, and affection: these would transform a simple being into someone else even they wouldn't recognize."

Serenity quivered under his gaze. What if he was right? Everyone had darkness? _Everyone?_ Even the ones who seemed so pure? Would her friends disregard her as a companion if she got in the way? Would they have left her in her own darkness if that was the case?

"You-You're trying to say that th-they…my friends…they would have killed me if I provoked them…right?"

"How perceptive, my dear. You're smarter than I thought."

Serenity let a deep breath pass her lips. "They would do that, would they?"

"They would see you as worthless when you at least expect it."

"Would they?"

"Yes, my dear Serenity."

Serenity closed her eyes momentarily before Marik went beside her, and snaked a long arm around her naked waist, pulling her slightly. She shivered in his grasp, both disgusted at his devious attempt to comfort her and at her own wish for heat for her otherwise nude state.

Marik took notice of her battle of conscience, and he decided to use her weakened state for his own enjoyment. 'This should be fun…' His fingers spaced themselves, feeling her soft skin beneath his own senses and taking delight in hearing her short intake of breath at that moment.

He senses that she yearned for his touch in a place such as that, his body heat would surely warm her freezing lithe form as easily as the sun's rays would blanket a frozen river. His fingers then curled to let the tips of the appendages stroke the skin in slight hesitation, but he extended downward to caress from her hip to her thigh.

Serenity was frozen in his touch, her mouth dry and her flesh tingling from his caress. Deep inside herself, she knew that this was wrong. He was trying to seduce her, and it was cruel. He was the enemy, and he killed her brother and her friends, so why would she submit to him?

She would be betraying Joey.

She would be betraying Yugi.

She would be betraying his dear friends.

She didn't want to submit to Marik, she didn't! But why was she feeling so….what _was _the feeling?

Heart rushed through her.

She felt her face grow hot.

She felt…other things too.

Was it possible that she was aroused by his actions?

Yes, it was.

She couldn't deny what she felt inside and out, and if she provoked Marik, she had another thing coming with him. Unfortunately he placed her in a bind she wouldn't run away from so easily, so she wouldn't reject him. She was truly in his grasp, as he truly was the Darkness.

"Serenity….your flesh is so lovely, a sight to behold. You shouldn't feel ashamed, my dear, you have nothing to hide. Nothing to hide from me, of course." Marik's voice was so close, almost to the point of being seductive, raising so many questions in any being's mind.

That's what scared her, of what mind distortion he was capable of. Mai fell victim to his heartless words and now she was in the abyss. Serenity shook under his touch, simultaneously aching for more and pleading for him to stop tormenting her. This was too much….

This was too much….

"Serenity….you have no one but me. Only me…." Marik set himself behind her, holding her lithe form even closer, and he leaned in so his tongue would lick the shell of her ear. He shuddered internally at the frightened whimper that left her lips; she was just urging him to continue.

Tanned hands crept onto her, leaving her shaking, and he let his fingers trace the curves of her breasts.

A sharp gasp left Serenity when she felt Marik caress her in such languid movement. It felt strange to her, yet it was so familiar at the same time. No one ever managed to touch her in any way such as this; people have seen her as an untouchable flower or anything else that was a forbidden fruit.

She was the maiden and Marik was the serpent who tempted her with his touch; the only one who openly wanted her in his possession.

She spread her legs unbeknownst to her, and her treacherous body twitched when he flicked his thumb over a coral nipple and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder subsequently. Marik smirked at her submissive nature; who knew he could toy with her so easily? Humans were always so easy to break and tear, with the tendrils of darkness willingly at their reckoning. After all, they had the power to seduce and to give in to their own darkness and oblivion.

It was that simple.

Marik buried his face in the crook of her neck as he licked her nape in time with his caresses he created with her mammary glands, aching to hear her scream his name or at least tremble. She trembled all right, but it would take more of his power to blind her of her morals so he would take her as his. He just needed to tempt her a little more; even if his lips tasted her in places she had never even dreamed of.

She had lost all feeling in her arms by then, which was replaced by a gentle numbness and heat as a result of the lust they both began to share. Her chest rose periodically, shortness of breath taking over, and her flesh was tingling with Marik's gentle yet seductive senses overriding her own. She was so caught in the upheaval of lust that she didn't feel his wandering hands leave her breasts and slink toward her nether regions. When she felt a lone finger pierce her core between her folds, she gasped and flinched, reality making way to her.

She looked around to revisualize the situation: her back was placed upon his chest, she was between his legs, and his finger pierced her.

_I'm the one he wants._

His intention was apparent – he lusted for her and he wanted to be inside her. It was the human condition, of one who wasn't human. He saw her as pure and innocent, of the most beautiful of all nymphs present on the island. He saw her as if she was his alone – he was to be God and she was to serve him – in pain or pleasure.

Nothing less.

He would control her and see her as his own – a toy, a doll, and his own human being. Humans were dolls that God controlled, after all, and she was his plaything.

Nothing less than that…..

She might as well be one. Maybe that was it – maybe the beckoning would release the pain and replace with something beautiful. She should give up – he was her master and she was his possession. As long as the pain would go away with his caress and hunger, she would be ok.

Marik's hand slid between her wet folds and he found the little bundle of nerves there, his middle appendage teasing her in between. He pushed the longest one deeper amidst her slick folds, while his middle finger reached her entrance and he slowly pushed inside.

Serenity pressed her eyes shut, the invasion of her insides feeling strange to her at first, stretching and prying into her, but she took another deep breath to ease the discomfort. Marik smiled at her response; she was more vulnerable than he thought. He began kissing her neck and jaw line as his arm tightened around her waist.

The tension between them was killing him, so he had to weaken her defenses even more. "I'm here, Serenity…" He whispered huskily in her ear, pushing his finger inside of her before joining another into her. During this, his thumb found the sensitive nub, toying it with determined strokes.

"Mmm…M-Marik…" Serenity began to pant involuntarily as her hips pushed themselves onto his fingers, her body craving to feel more sensations that ultimately dispersed her conscience. The sensations began to build even more, friction developing in her very core. "Uhhh…"

She wanted to feel Marik's arms, to love the feel of his skin that held him together, but he chains the bound her to him denied that ache. Nevertheless, she indeed began to crave more of his touch, slick tendrils of black darkness.

_The ache…_

"Tell me, my dear Serenity, does this feel good? You tell me…" He then slid a third finger inside her wet center, stretching her once again while his left hand held her waist closely from behind.

"Yesss….yes, my master..." She whispered, her body tense and rigid in languid anticipation.

"Come for me, Serenity, my little lovely."

"Mmm…" She bit her lip hard whereas another wave of mind-numbing ecstasy went through her, feeling her orgasm nearing. She had never felt it before, and it was scary, but it was certainly rewarding. "Uhhh…"

"Come for me, little lovely." Marik felt his eyes widen as he urged her on, feeling his length stiffen with the girl riding upon his fingers. Even in the slightest bit, he knew she was about to cum.

"Yesss…Marik….Uhhh!!!!" Her arms tightening from their binds, Serenity climaxed as the waves of tainted purity coursed through her body and veins. She felt her heart pound rapidly, the world around her started spinning in front of her blackened eyes. White exploded in her very white orbs in her overwhelming pleasure. Her body slowed and shook violently before she collapsed onto the man behind her, aching to hold him tightly.

Unaware of a low growl rising from Marik's throat, Serenity rested her head on his chest, taking deep breaths to lower her heartbeat. She was drained of her energy while her uneasy breathing fell past her lips. Marik himself was pleased by what had been accomplished: it was the beginning of their unity.

It was amazing how she can be seduced by him – the pure and untainted darkness. Soon he would feel her through and through, whilst he fucked her senseless, while watching her desire to be so extremely high that she needed him to fuck her, making her his and his only.

Marik removed his fingers, licking her liquid clean, suppressing the urge to shudder in deep bliss, and his lips made their way to her neck, nipping at her alabaster skin and lapping at her shoulder. Serenity bucked suddenly, as if she was unable to keep still any longer. He growled low in his throat, pleased when the noise startled the bound girl he held in his arms, his amethyst eyes ablaze with mischief.

He saw that she had flushed cheeks and glossy eyes as a result of her first touch of reality.

Serenity pulled at the metal cuffs slightly, realizing both her arms had gone numb, loosing all feeling, and her current situation. She let Marik tempt her and seduce her into his abyss, detaching her from her own soul. Deep shame bubbled and boiled over, hot tears threatening to pour down her cheeks in sadness.

She then felt Marik shift behind her so he would kneel in front of her again, his eyes boring into hers. He leaned forward and embraced her, wrapping his arms around the girl, holding her tight. It was so uncharacteristic of him, being so gentle with her and he knew that she was aware of his sudden change of behavior too.

He kissed her neck briefly, inhaling her scent before he kissed her lips teasingly, and then pulling away.

"Look what I have here," said Marik, leaning forward until his lips brushed against Serenity's. "Speechless? You should be thanking me for showing you true reality. You should be thanking me a whole lot more now." He let a finger twirl itself with a lock of her damp hair, the rest of the nimble appendages wandering gently along her spine.

He didn't want her to move, to leave the spot where she belonged.

Her cheeks were glazed over with tears, and she looked beautiful.

Chained, bound, fucked _and_ beautiful.

_Have you no shame you whore? _Those were her own self-deprecating thoughts, but she let them pass. It was her own fault; she let herself become his prey…she paid the price…

Her eyes danced restlessly before she finally spoke. "Why? Why are you doing this, Marik?"

Marik's lips twisted in a wicked fashion, chuckling in his dark voice against her skin. "Why?" He drawled, as if he was mocking her words of questioning and plead.

"Because I can…" He hissed in her ear.

_**Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo **_

_**Yomi samaeyoery ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo **_

"Because I want to…" His hand caressed and grabbed gold of one of her well-shaped breasts.

_**Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo **_

_**Yomi samaeyoery ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo **_

"Because I need to…" His eyes never left her torso, his slender fingers finding their target between her thighs, pressing them against her entrance.

"Serenity…._**you're mine**_…"

_**Shindora no daichi ware shinishouzoku no tamashii yo **_

_**Yomi samaeyoery ware hyakkiyakou wo yuku tamashii yo **_

IV.

A/N: Stupid, stupid, stupid! I am so so sorry! It's been a while, but I finally managed to get this updated. Yipee! When stuck on multi-chapters, like I said, music helps. Buck-Tick, Eiffel 65, Gigi D'Agostino, Utada Hikaru, Skillet, Nico, and Depeche Mode are the cure for writer's block!


	5. Schwere Träume, Meine Liebe

Chapter Five: Mein Liebes

**Chapter Five: Schwere Träume/Meine Liebe **

"_That emperor, who sways the realm of sorrow, at mid breast from th' ice stood forth; and I in stature am more like a giant, than the giants are in his arms._ (_Inferno_ Canto 34, lines 28-30) _"_

V.

Empty.

A void.

Affection.

Love.

No guilt.

No remorse.

Once again.

Rough.

Harsh.

Hellish.

Encircle...

My dear…

Bruised.

Want.

Need.

Desire.

Lust…

Amidst the spinning images around her, she heard his laugh. It was deep, sinister, and ridden with lust.

She was so confused, and her heart hammered in her chest. The chains kept her arms in place as his prisoner and his only possession, an aide memoire of his conquest of battle City.

She felt him right behind her, the strong arms around her waist, and the violet mantle around his shoulders flowing onto her arms as well. It almost felt comforting with the warmth of his cape around her bare shoulders, covering her from the nakedness of her own cut and bruised body.

Angels call your name…

She felt the Millennium Rod hanging from the belt loop on his side, the weapon of his sadism, that he could break anyone to his will, including her, if he wanted. She was too tired to fight, not even flinching from his fingers brushing against her midriff, almost soothing her even.

In what almost seemed like no time, he slunk from behind her and was standing right next to her, towering over her once again, his cape encircling her supine form. What he had given might have taken a lot of energy from her. He reminisced her ministrations on her form, how she shook from his magic fingers and the pleasured scream she uttered, all shown and witnessed with half-lidded eyes that oozed malevolence.

A devious smile twisting his features, Marik squatted down next to her and stared at her. She was so lovely in his possession, with blood from the dried cuts and her chest inhaling and exhaling the oxygen she can get, with her breasts so irresistible to the touch. She seemed to enjoy being touched in places she was never aware of; he couldn't wait to move inside her and take her as his own.

Finally, after all this time, they would become lovers in the darkness they created.

His grin broadened.

He was growling softly in his smile.

He crawled closer to Serenity, pulling her in front of him and an arm hooked around her waist, despite the pull of the callous chains.

She stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

He gave her a sideways glance, and with one hand, reached behind him, exposing the Millennium Rod.

She stiffened, finally.

She wanted to move back to the wall, but he had her trapped, her eyes focused on the haunting eye on the scepter.

It started to glow.

Her breath caught in her throat.

In a flash, a sharp light struck the chains that bound her to the wall, unknowingly causing her to fall forward. A yelp emitted from her mouth before his arms caught her in an illusory embrace.

At last, she was free from the physical restraints.

Her muscles ached and her arms had gone numb from the chains' heartless grasp on her. She tried to move at least one of them, tingling sensations seized her senses and she couldn't move them anymore. She then let herself be entangled in the demon's arms until the numbness in her arms faded away.

Stillness…

Silence…

Why?

Why are you laughing?

Was it something that I said?

Or did?

We all fall down…

"My dear, are you pleased that you're not chained anymore?" Marik wound her hair around his fingers, almost seeing the blood of thousands amongst his hand.

Serenity looked up at him, puzzled as a newborn child. Terror soon filled her formerly glazed eyes; she gazed down at her chaffed wrists and she nodded hesitantly.

Twisted fragments…

Letting go of her hair, Marik let his fingers move to her face, where he cupped her face and moved his face towards hers. "Well, you're quite vulnerable now. I'm sure you've learned your lesson, after defying me, that is."

She remembered.

She tried to intercept his touch and caresses, but in the end she gave in.

He broke her.

He broke her spirit, shattered her heart and pulled her in towards the descent to madness. Gaze in the abyss and you would never be normal again, forever damned to have a cross to bear.

It was killing her, almost eating very fiber left of her soul that was filled with hope and redemption for her friends, her brother and herself.

Illusion of knowledge…

She ran when there was terror amidst, when everyone was almost left for dead. She panicked when Marik was the winner of the damned tournament. She fled when Yami was defeated, when Mai sustained no more, succumbing to the darkness and when everyone else didn't exist anymore.

They didn't exist anymore.

They didn't exist anymore.

Serenity hid her face in Marik's chest, stubborn enough to not show her tears to a demon like him. She felt his hands lift from her face to her back, entwining his fingers with her long auburn hair.

"Is this even real, Marik? Is this real? Why?" She whispered, sobbing. _"Why?"_

"It _is_ very real, my dear, as we are real. Your friends are gone. You have no one left but me, my Serenity. Doesn't it give you relief with everyone's eyes full of judgment and condemnation gone? _Doesn't it?_" He whispered the last two words in her ear as his hands began to slither above her abdomen and legs.

_I can't get away…_

_I can't get away…_

I can't get away… from him…

He cupped her face in his hands and placed her face to face with him. "Why are you crying, my sweet, my little lovely?" He then let his long tongue lick her tear soaked cheek. She shivered at the contact of his tongue on her cheek.

Pathetic.

She would just sit there and let him have his way with her, even if she wasn't moving.

She should at least move for him.

_**Move for me….**_

She pulled away from his arms slowly, and she stared at the floor. She was left with an irrevocable problem; Marik was the enemy.

He struck down Mai, leaving her in the dark pit of madness and despair.

He destroyed Joey, in the fiery hell he is now.

He defeated Yugi and his other half Yami in the god's trial bestowed by his fledge of demons.

He cruelly dispatched and killed her friends with a sinister grin that painted his face.

You're all alone…

Right now, she shook in her naked and compromising state, ashamed and plagued that she couldn't do anything.

She couldn't do anything about the deaths of Joey and Mai; she couldn't do anything about the deaths of her friends were left without revenge.

She couldn't help the feeling that she was….

Attracted to Marik.

Unfamiliar.

If she did anything with him, she would be….

She knew.

Unforgivable.

His caresses were so inviting, his warmth over her skin….

Eve took the apple…

It was comfort that she wanted.

Stability.

The things that she never had in life…

Before.

Memories…

Bittersweet ones.

She would let him get rid of them.

Going wrong…'Till the mind can't ever say goodbye…Just do it and he won't hurt you…Just do it and he won't hurt you…

Serenity hesitantly leaned in and caught his lips with her own. His tongue slid in her mouth, reveling in tasting her moist and sweet cavern. Her knees grew weak at that split second just before his strong arms wrapped around her little waist, her breasts pushed up against his chest. She felt unbearably warm all of the sudden, and she didn't have much control of the situation at hand.

It happened so fast.

Her shaky hands moved in to feel his muscular arms that entangled in his embrace. Indeed, he was attractive, since he had lovely violet eyes, the beguiling black muscle shirt he wore, the beige khaki pants outlining his well-developed legs and the flowing purple cape that complimented his appearance.

Intrigued, but rather uneasy, one of her arms led to the front of his chest, searching between their bodies to his hardened shaft. When she found the clothed member, she unconsciously stroked the bulge slowly, causing him to pull away from the kiss and let out a deep moan.

She felt her face grow hot with the action she just performed. She knew that there was no one else around there; in the secluded room he placed her in, so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Serenity looked down at the floor cautiously, shame filling her core at what she did. She had never done that before nor had she ever been kissed, so this was a new experience for her.

Marik smirked at the girl's hesitation. It was pure innocence and subdued beauty that entranced him to the girl; she would look as innocent as she was now even if she decide to corrupt and rob of that purity she sustained. He lightly lifted her face with a finger under her chin so she would look at him with the beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

"Don't be ashamed, my dear. You're only human and you have needs." He leaned in closer so that his lips brushed against hers. "Nonetheless, I have needs as well. Don't deny your fascination with me, little Serenity. You could either take this chance to let your desires be fulfilled or let them consume your very core. So what will it be? Take advantage of this opportunity or discard it?"

Hazel eyes widened.

She gazed at his lips for a brief moment; she had yet another overwhelming urge to kiss him again.

She just had to…

Serenity leaned in to kiss him softly, and with hesitance lay her hands on his chest, massaging the clothed muscled area gently. Feeling aroused, Marik's fingers scaled along her waist and slunk under to her breasts, stroking and caressing the curves. Serenity suddenly felt shame at the pleasure she was feeling. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back, her hair falling around her, her hips pressed onto his, aching for more.

No one had ever touched her like this before; never had she experienced these caresses…

Ever…

She let out a soft moan as his hands caressed her breasts, teasing her in a way that was incoherent.

"Aren't we anxious?" He whispered softly in her ear before kissing her neck. He lowered their bodies to the cold white floor, just before he straddled her hips and admiring her luscious breasts. Not too big and not too small, just the way he liked them. Before she realized what was happening, he grinded their hips together in a fast and steady pace, causing her to thrust her hips against his.

"You want me, don't you, little Serenity? Is this true?" He chuckled with a dark playfulness in his voice.

Her face was flushed, forgetting who he was and what he has done in the fateful events leading to this. She threaded her fingers into his spiky blonde hair as he looked down at her.

Marik leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke, feeling her heavy breathing from his onslaught. "_**Do you want me?**_"

Her coherent thought gone, Serenity said only one thing: "Y-yes."

The serpent grinned…

She started to moan when his hands felt her breasts, naked as they were. He began kissing the nude flesh and licking at the undersides. Soon, his other hand slunk from her chest all the way to her womanhood by touch. Serenity gasped sharply as she felt his fingers caressing her clitoris, seeing that he identified it by feeling for a throbbing bump. His fingers slowly came down as placed them between the folds of her womanhood, scissoring them as two other fingers pinched her clit. The sensations rippled through her and her vision blurred whereas Marik began nipping and sucking on her nipples.

"Oh…. uhh…. Marik…Marik! _Ah—" _She panted and moaned as her hips thrusted against his. Before she knew it, she gasped sharply as a wave of pleasure came over her, her juices spilling onto his fingers.

Marik smiled at this, fully knowing that she enjoyed herself. He pulled out his fingers, which were glistening in her juices and licked them clean. After he was done, he licked his lips and crawled over to her. She herself was too dazed to see him pull her towards him, falling onto the floor with her on top. Serenity looked down at him with a startled look on her face; he only responded with sultry ink in his eyes, his lips curled into a smile.

Almost unconsciously, she unzipped his khaki pants and searched for his hardened cock, and when she felt something warm, long and rigid, she knew that she found it.

Groaning, Marik leaned back slightly, licking his lips as Serenity's hand held his cock. "Why…. _**thank you**_…." He whispered harshly.

Unfulfilled desire washed over her as she pulled out his member and lightly stroked the undersides, feeling him shiver under her touch, his hands gliding over her body slowly. She paused for a moment, and then wrapped her fingers around his member, stroking it a little faster. His grip on her hips grew tighter as he panted heavily, his eyes glazed over with pure lust. She let her other hand start massaging his groin area, which nearly set him over the edge, but this wasn't the time for that. He wanted to release, to have his seed inside of her, in her body, making the girl his for all time.

He gently placed a hand on her hand, ceasing the ministrations she had given him. He lifted himself up from the floor and reached out to stroke her as she looked at him with such curiosity. "You're doing well, little Serenity."

Serenity looked at the ground underneath her, hazel eyes betraying the veil of someone obedient and willing, endless doubt clouding her mind.

_This isn't right…_

_What are you doing?_

_Are you sure? _

_There must be some other way!_

_Liar._

_Have you no shame you whore! _

_You little slut. _

_Liar…_

_What have you done to me? _

A finger tucked itself under her chin, dispersing the malicious whispers in her head as it lifted her face towards _**his**_ eyes.

"And that should worry you?"

It was almost as if he had read her mind before he moved closer and slowly ran his tongue along the outside of her ear, relishing her shivers. He then placed a small kiss just below her ear as she nearly jumped from his touch, almost without noticing. He moved downward to her breasts and began kissing her nipples.

"Do not fear me, sweet Serenity." He murmured as his mouth traveled over her skin. Unconsciously, she moved her hands from his groin area to his back as he massaged her hips. She held back a moan of pleasure as he kissed his way up between her breasts and licked/nipped gently from one to the other. Serenity gasped, arching her back as his tongue moved all over her chest, causing her to moan loudly when he sucked on her breasts and bite the flesh between them.

He wasn't satisfied with his work just yet.

Marik lowered his hands to spread her legs, as he clutched her back before he slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing against the sensitive flesh that was there. Serenity gasped at the feeling, which was so good and so wonderful that all she could do was buck her hips into the touch. Pleased by the response he received, he sped up the movements and leaned forward to bury his tongue into the girl's mouth, with her beginning to thrust her hips in rhythm of the rubbing.

When he felt her shaking violently, her release approaching, he pulled away and withdrew her hand. Breathing heavily, Serenity stared at Marik with glistening eyes. What was going to happen now? Only then she realized her position: she was naked while he was clothed, like a concubine before her master. She shivered internally at the analogy, hoping that it wasn't like that. Her attention was soon directed to her 'master' as she heard him chuckle inwardly to himself.

He lifted his gaze and a fox-like grin spread across his face. Serenity grew frightened, and she suddenly felt ill with dread.

_**Red…**_

"I must say I'm impressed, my sweet Serenity. You've learned so much and you've finally accepted this. I won't take you by force, my dear. However, it wouldn't be fair for me not to thank you for your willingness, pretty one." He chuckled lowly. "No matter, perhaps you'll enjoy it."

_I want to have him…_

_I can't…_

_He killed…_

_**Red…**_

_Have you no shame you whore?!_

_Fear…_

_Confusion…_

_Joey…_

_I can't…_

_Red…_

_But…I want him…_

_Kiss me…_

_You enjoyed it…_

_You want him…_

_To fill the emptiness …_

_Your own fantasies with darkness…_

_Yugi…_

_Hidden lust _

_Forbidden…_

_Marik… _

_Forbidden…_

_FORBIDDEN!! _

_Have you no shame you whore?!_

One of his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him and another strong arm slid behind her knees. His long arm kept her in balance, feeling her hands involuntarily thread through his spiked hair. Before she could say anything, she gasped and bucked her hips sharply as she felt the warmth of his tongue poke inside her. She moaned, her juices percolating as she felt him tasting the folds of her glistening treasure. She bucked her hips again as his tongue roamed inside her, feeling an unfamiliar pressure building.

Waiting to claim her…

Wanting to give her…

Unadulterated longing….

"Marik… Oh my god… Marik… Oh _god… oh _god_…_ … _oh my god_… I…I…-- AH!" She gasped sharply, a white light blinding her as the shocks of what she was waiting for came finally.

_Finally…_

_White light…_

_So beautiful…_

_Everything…_

Satisfied with the girl's pleasure, Marik gently laid Serenity, whom was panting heavily, down on the white floor. Hazel eyes glazed at the floor as he stripped himself of his cape, black muscle shirt, pants and shoes before he straddled her hips once again. Serenity felt something jab at her sensitive flesh and looked up, her eyes widening in fear, her face strawberry red.

He was bare of his clothes, revealing his nicely sculpted and muscled torso, and his muscular arms at his sides, with the golden bands around his biceps shimmering. She momentarily looked down at his erect member, licking her lips unconsciously in expectation. She looked up at him once again when she heard him laugh quietly in amusement.

"Anxious, are we? Like I said, I won't take you by force. You will have to tell me if you want it, pretty Serenity."

Leaning over just a little bit, Marik kissed Serenity once more. Amidst this, he let one hand wander in the valley of her breasts, caressing them downward and back up again. She pursed her lips as if she didn't want to plead to him anymore, but she inwardly thought that he was just going to take her then and there. This was a surprise to her, unless if he was telling her to return the favor.

_**Return the favor…**_

Serenity lifted herself up from the floor, confused yet certain of the true purpose of his ministrations. This in turn surprised Marik, but he was pleased that she understood him. He still had a smirk on his face whereas he spread his legs, exposing his scrotum and erect member to her. She felt her face turn pink, being that she had never seen a man's genitalia before, but a sense of wanting grew inside of her.

"Before we have ourselves become one, you would have to show me that you're ready. Since I've pleasured you, well…only fair to return the favor, isn't it?" He replied with an almost seductive tone in his deep voice.

Pulse quickening.

Cheeks aflame.

_NO!! _

She wouldn't do it; she would never degrade herself by pleasuring him. Then again – what would he do if she didn't? The deepest depths of darkness were amongst them now, with everyone gone from her, stolen from her, and he is the chief demon there. She had succumbed to him, but he never claimed her.

She didn't want to do it; she didn't want to betray Joey, her only brother.

So…

To see them again one day…in death…

_I don't hate you, Marik…_

_But I don't love you…_

_**I do…**_

She gulped, closed her eyes and moved forward to slink her legs from under him, curl them underneath her, for this to be more comfortable, and she placed her hands on his chest, feeling him shiver. The pads on her fingertips felt the muscles on his chest, slowly, almost agonizingly slow, towards his groin area. But she knew he couldn't wait any longer, didn't _want_ to, and taking a deep breath, as eagerly as she could, she took Marik's sex into her mouth.

Almost immediately, he shuddered, almost falling on her, but she felt him try to sustain himself. It was strange and unnatural to her to feel him inside her mouth; her hands shook as she held his hips in place. This was it, though. As his heavy breathing almost urged her, Serenity began to suck, timidly and in silent unease, before she ran her tongue down the length of it, curving around the base. Drawing away so she could breath and not suffocate, she felt immediate shame and regret, but she knew that she had no choice but to please him –

_Whatever he wanted, she would do it. _

Groaning, Marik rolled his hips into her incredible mouth, reveling in the glorious sensations. Her small hand and wet mouth stroking him in opposite directions, her tongue laving the bottom of his throbbing member, her nails scraping lightly against his sensitive skin... it was simply too much. For an innocent girl, she was certainly a fast learner.

It wasn't long before Serenity felt something hot and odd tasting hit the back of her throat and nearly gagged. Though she tried her hardest to withdraw, his hand suddenly held her in place as the salty and bitter liquid fled into her mouth.

Moments later, once he ceased releasing into her mouth, his hand untangled itself from her auburn locks. She immediately fell to her hands and knees, spitting the bizarre fluid out. Unable to get every drop of it out, she was forced to swallow some, grimacing at the foreign taste.

Inhaling deeply, Marik looked down to his little Serenity, shivering on hands and knees, her breathing still heavy.

_**Ashes, ashes, we all fall down. **_

She felt his eyes over her, and her hands were itching to cross over her body, to cover herself. She wanted to, but…

She couldn't.

She turned her back to him without even realizing it, and he decided to take advantage of that. He moved over to her, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. She tensed, but she was unable to do anything else at the time.

Unable to suppress a small grin, he lowered his face down to her neck, his mouth hovering over her ear. "Thank you, Serenity. That…_was exquisite_." She tensed once again. "I want you to remember this day, the day we finally become one in our world, my dear." He lowered his hands just slightly unto her arms and his lips danced lightly on the skin of her neck.

She gasped, unable to pull away.

His form was solid against her body with his arms slowly wrapping her in a strangling embrace. She felt his member from behind, almost provoking her; he was big, dark, and hard. Frightening, yet the blackness, the darkness, and the nothingness were almost comforting.

_You mustn't…_

_I don't know…_

_Why?_

_You must! _

_Let him..._

_I can't!!_

_Why are you screaming?!_

You little slut.

_Have you no shame? _

But I…

_You filthy whore!!_

He sighed, and Serenity felt the heat of his breath as it passed over her neck, shuddering inwardly.

Marik grinned. She wanted him.

"So…my little Serenity…."

He paused, taking amusement out of seeing his lovely squirm.

"Do you want me?"

No answer.

How could she answer?

_Frozen…_

_Cruel seduction…_

_Just go away…. just go away…_

_Lust._

_Take me now._

_He has me…. too open…_

_Who ever said we were lovers?!_

_Just one kiss…_

_Take me…_

_In the dark…_

_Take me!_

_Take me!_

_I want…_

_I…_

_Silken…_

"Yes."

A maniacal grin slithered onto his face; this was what he has waited for, and the beautiful music would fill the room in a matter of time.

"Well then…the fantasy will come alive soon." Marik pulled Serenity in the embrace once again before his tongue snaked out and slid over her neck seductively.

Her heart plummeted.

She was in a delirious heat in this place, in that moment, where she wanted him to take her, where no one would interrupt them. No matter what the malicious voices were telling her, she craved for _**him**_.

Serenity spun around in Marik's arms, seeing her tormentor's eyes darken and widen in maniacal glee, and pressed her lips onto his.

_If you are so frequently in love  
If you prefer it all to me then my love_

_  
You go down the longest road to nowhere  
You pull it apart and you're just left there_

_And then you stop…stop…stop…  
Cause you feel_

_  
(Did you see how good we'd be)  
So alone_

_  
(When you open up to me)  
Not alone_

V. _  
_

A/N: Hello again. I know it's been a while since I got the last chapter out, but I have a very good reason for this. I've been busy and I'm going to enter my senior year soon. I started writing this chapter two weeks ago, but unfortunately, a family friend passed away and we had to mourn for the loss. After a while, I left this on a cliffhanger to give you an idea of what is to come for the next chapter.

P.S. The songs I've listened to have really helped me with the chapter, so I've decided to show the soundtrack that formed the soundscape of the story.

Soundtrack:

"Not Alone (Deadmau5 Remix)" Gianluca Motta feat. Molly

"The Longest Road" Morgan Page feat. Lissie

"4 AM (Adam K Soha Mix)" Kaskade

"I Can't Get Away" Austin Leeds feat. Deanna

"Being In Love (Club Mix)" JJ Flores & Steve Smooth feat. Luvli

"Move For Me" Kaskade & Deadmau5

Read and review.


	6. Ragnarök, Gedrehtes Entzücken

**Chapter Six: ****Ragnarök, Gedrehtes Entzücken**

"_I talk to God but the sky is empty." – Sylvia Plath _

VI.

_A mountain._

_Steel…_

_Spray of blood…_

_Someday in the darkness…_

_The blade falls…_

_The phoenix rises…_

_Roaring…_

_Vibrations of its power…_

_Bestowed…_

_Screaming…_

_The mountain…_

_Purple cascades…_

_Bodies…_

_Down the corridor…_

_Shells…_

_Dry husks…_

"_Why?"_

"_Why, my dear?"_

_Sharing pain…_

_Heart and soul..._

_Malicious whispers…_

_The netherworld…_

_White noise…_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Do you?"_

"_My dear…."_

_Sweet things…_

_Do not matter…_

_My world…_

_Frozen…forever…_

_Perpetual twilight…_

_Beyond the stars…_

_Back in your head..._

_Back of your mind…_

_Red darkness…_

_Black light…_

_Whenever I may find you…_

_Wounded..._

_Scarred…_

_Blossoms wilt…_

_Damnation_

_The most wonderful illusion will soon fade…nightmares…_

_A beautiful truth…_

His hungry mouth was hot as he claimed her as his own, almost drinking her mouth for survival, as if her very body was an important part of his being. Gentle yet ruthless, he pressed her head back, kissing the arch of her throat, her collarbone, and her naked breasts. His lips were hotter than the golden sun on her skin, the heat searing her flesh.

She whimpered and parted her legs for him, sighing as he nestled his swollen member against her dark curls, the throbbing ache between her legs soothing and arousing her at the same time.

_Don't you dare…_

_But I need him…_

_What do you think you're doing?!_

_Feel what you feel…_

_You're not even that experienced!_

_I know; let him take me…_

_It will hurt, very badly!!!!_

_Let him make me forget…_

_Make me forget…_

She gently pulled away, but not loosing feel of his member, and dared to look at the hot darkness of his gaze. He was still, but his breathing was hot and scorching, disappointed in the heat of the moment. She then lay on the cold white floor, spreading her legs in preparation. She wasn't really sure about the tryst, but she understood what it was meant to do; to procreate and to give in to the highest level of pleasure. She couldn't relax; his swollen member was a hot brand that mocked her, and wanted to let her feel itself thrusting inside her.

There was no turning back…

Let him come to you…

"M-Marik….take me…"

His eyes lit up with a twisted sense of excitement when he finally heard the words he wanted her to utter for so long. Marik grinned, baring his teeth, his eyes wild, crawling over to her slowly, but not slowly, and possessively grabbed her hips, puling her to him, and positioned near her haven.

"With pleasure, _**sweet Serenity.**_"

Then he entered her, sliding all the way to the hilt of his member.

She cried out, her scream of pain/pleasure echoing in the white room, where someone would have heard her if there were people left on the island. Tears immediately flooded her vision, marking her pain in a way that was unmistakable. A sharp, stabbing agony in her lower regions was too painful to bear for her; she shook, sobbing. She couldn't move.

He shuddered above her, the feeling of her sheath around him being too lovely to bear. He was inside of her; her tight cavern was too perfect for his big member to wish for. His heavy breathing and inner quivering signified his dream coming true in that moment, to hear words of plead and want in order to take her as his own.

It was too sweet for words.

She was his, his to have, his to hold, and his to take forever and ever.

She seized up in her discomfort, sweat moistening her face and her entire frame, almost taking in sparse amounts of oxygen. Her body was clawing for freedom, senses unraveling in chaos and disorder. Serenity felt him **inside** of her, her world was spinning and she didn't want to believe it. Taking in deep breaths, she felt his kisses caress her face and chest in the midst of her vision stretching, startling her out of realization.

His eye began to seemingly stretch, his face grotesquely forming a smile, as if he had reached his ultimate goal of conquest beyond the duels. Growling, he let one hand travel behind her back, lifting her in the process (making her feel even worse), and boldly cupped her backside.

She jolted out of the shadowy dance, but didn't dare to look at him, the monster whom she was with, the monster who gave her the agony she was in right now.

He started to mutter a language she couldn't comprehend, but she could tell by the tone of his voice, he was savoring such elation. He was praising the gods for giving him her, the carving of a goddess and the state of vertigo that propelled them into awaiting pleasure.

She forced her eyes to open, and they were frozen, wide with shock. Out of the daze she was placed in, thinking that the world was closing in on her, she trued to catch her breath. Her lungs seized and with what little air she had left, she let out a sigh of unfulfilled longing.

She unwillingly decided to stare into **his** eyes after a long period of agonizing pain he brought upon her. The amethyst eyes had become black fire, the power sending a shock wave rippling through her. She brutally bit back a sob, disgusted with herself for being such a fool.

_Have you no shame, you whore?!_

Demon spawned from the devil.

_The pain….it's gone…_

_It's subsiding…_

_Pulsating…_

_He's pulsating…_

Heartbeat…

"My sweet Serenity, your hesitation becomes you. But I will have you as mine soon, very soon. After all, you and I are now close. So….very….close…"

Her stomach coiled tightly at the very utterance of those words. They were too close for comfort and it all seemed to be a bad dream, a nightmare.

Something that is too terrifying to believe that it is real, the traffic of fear blurring into dreams. It was far from real; it was the actuality of the nightmare.

"Listen to your nightmare."

"I will listen to you, my nightmare, Marik."

Agonizing…

Resides in your head…

Traffic…

Plea for him…

Take me…

Stars….

Kýrie, eléison…

"Take me, Marik, I need you."

That plea was far more than he could stand. Marik rose over her, his red-violet eyes glistening black with hunger, a snarl of possession twitching on his lips. His hands kept her thighs apart as he pulled out with excruciating slowness, the thick head still intact, before he plunged himself inside her. The lazy rhythm sent spasms of pleasure through her body. He felt so big around her, even if she was near the edge of being tainted, even if she was tight around him, her nerve endings were sensitized and she could only gasp at the upcoming pleasure engulfing her.

Her breathing came in ragged, harsh gasps as he sank his shaft deep inside of her, the loss of control so shocking and frightening even. He gave one powerful thrust, surging forward and burying himself, shuddering and murmuring his native tongue in bliss. Her hot core nearly sent him over the edge, and since she wasn't in pain anymore, he could make her his then and there. Serenity's nails bit deep into his shoulders, a sharp cry escaping her lips, her hips jerking.

In a swift motion, Marik clamped his fingers around her wrists and slammed them to the floor, holding her helpless in his assault, his body soon relentless in a harsh, merciless tempo, pounding into her over and over now.

Serenity couldn't catch her breath, couldn't even think, her body fragmenting and shattering her at that very moment. Marik let out a guttural growl of ecstasy, almost shuddering as if it were almost more than he could bear, and he heard his Serenity let out a sigh of rapture at the new sensations, arching her back. She quivered at the hot feeling of him filling her, at the clawing need building inside of her.

It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time, with his dominance reigning supreme and her vulnerability in balance. He then thrust himself relentlessly into her, making her cry out in pleasure/pain. Serenity arched against Marik, her inner muscles gripping his hard flesh, even as she soon thought what consequence would pursue her.

_Oh my GOD! What have you done?! _

_Have you no shame you whore?!_

_This is wonderful…I need…_

_He's taking me now…let him take me!_

_You can't do this!!!!!_

Dark, sensual, and strangely arousing…

_TAKE ME NOW!!!!_

A shudder rocked her, and he made a rough growl of satisfaction, thrusting even deeper into her glistening folds. She rocked forward against him with desperation before she felt his lips against her ear. Amidst the thrusts, he managed to utter:

"Say you love me."

"W-What?"

"Say you love me."

"I…"

"**Say it.**"

He thrust even harder, a yelp of pleasure erupting from her. Marik continued his assault in Serenity as he managed to even utter the words directed to her.

"Say that…oh!....you love me and that you will (gasp) be mine…uh!...forever...oh!" He barely made the words intelligible enough for her to understand, and yet she heard him loud and clear.

Her lips quivered in the assault, gasps and soft moans bringing them both to intense pleasure.

"I love you…"

"Louder."

Deliberately, he merged his mind with her so she would feel the same as he, the driving need of her overriding his senses. Serenity felt it, feeling Marik's pleasure, feeling the way Marik thrust inside of her. Knowing what had caused this, what made her so delirious; she knew that she had to say this, in order for her to escape and for him to have freedom.

"I love you!!!"

Her sheath was so tight and hot, gripping him to the point of pain, such delicious pain.

"Louder, sweet Serenity!!!"

At the brink of their intermingling pleasure point, she arched her back, her bare breasts pushed against him as she shuddered violently in a white heat that consumed her. What was he least expected, she saw the white light…

_Finally…_

"I LOVE YOU!!!"

In the state of pleasure and pain, she saw colors and her senses mingled amongst others, almost in a state of synaesthesia. White was then the only thing she saw and the only person she felt was Marik, her demonic savior as she heard him let out a long and deep moan of bliss, feeling his seed soak the insides of her womb, an inhuman growl consuming them both in the white bliss they were submerged in. They were near the brink of insanity and they wanted to stay there.

In the aftermath, Marik fell limp with sated exhaustion and he fell on top of Serenity, a gasp flying out of them both with the waves engulfing them both in their orgasms.

Serenity clutched onto Marik and she couldn't help but softly kiss the skin of his broad shoulders. Her damp auburn hair fell on his shoulders like silky rain on his skin. Her eyes were colored in rainbow, as the feeling started to fade away.

From that moment, she finally started to feel.

The numbness from such height had taken her away from reality.

_How can you fall into the dark  
When my arms are there to catch you  
How will I ever lose my way  
With your open hand to cling to? _

_I Feel Those Days So Close To Me  
Pulling Me Home  
When I Will Hold You So Near To Me Again  
I'm Coming Home_

VI.

A/N: It's been a while, yes, but for a good reason. My father passed away last month and I had to cope with the loss. And also, school has been busy and this wasn't a simple task to write down. Luckily, a soundtrack helped me with inspiration.

Soundtrack:

"The Loves We Lost" Allure

"Feeling Hypnotized" DJ Colette

"Arguru (EDX's 5un5shine Remix)" Deadmau5

"Into The Dark" Ferry Corsten & Howard Jones

"Song To The Siren" Vengeance feat. Clare Pearce

"Netherworld (Oliver Prime Remix)" L.S.G.

"Home (Tiësto Remix)" Coast 2 Coast

"The Dull Flame Of Desire" Björk feat. Antony Hegarty

"Naraku no Hana" Eiko Shimamiya

Read and review.


	7. madan Der Freischutz

**Chapter Seven: ****madan ~Der Freischutz~**

_"And does evil like beauty__, steal the soul by night? And Satan himself as a beacon, come as an angel of light?" – Steve Sayles_

VII.

_White light…_

_White noise…_

_The unbroken flow…_

_It must be a dream…_

_No…_

_Iie…_

_It wasn't a dream…_

_It wasn't even a nightmare…_

_Is it real?_

_It __**is**__ real…_

_**Marik**__…_

_The Darkness…_

_Wrapped in circles…_

_Work of an entity's hands…_

_**You're scared because I love you…**_

_**You're beautiful because I want you to be…**_

_**You're alone because no one wants you….**_

_**Fate brought you to me…**_

_**And you are here to stay…**_

_Was it an illusion?_

_Her eyes were clouded._

_Empty…_

_Nothingness…_

_Looking up at the sky…_

_His eyes were black…_

_Blacker than black…_

_Color of Oblivion…_

_Sinking…_

_Deep crevasse…_

_Moving backwards…_

_A rush of emotion…_

_She mused._

_He held. _

_She remembered…_

'_**Such pure innocence…'**_

_A toy…_

_A game…_

_He won._

_She lost._

_She gave in._

_A toy…_

_A doll…_

Bruised, bleeding, and sore, Serenity curled up in a corner, holding her legs closed to her chest, biting her chapped lips while doing so. She dared not to look at the monster who had taken her, who has disappeared after they…..

After they….

She didn't want to think about it.

Pain bit at her skin and disgust scarred her like sharp razors.

She felt disgusting.

She felt worthless.

She felt dirty from the inside out.

He violated her.

And she allowed him to do so.

She actually….enjoyed it.

She gave in.

She gave in to her carnal desires.

For the sake of human contact.

He wasn't human.

He was a monster.

She was not a virgin anymore.

Never again would she be pure or innocent.

She gave in to him.

She gave in.

She felt the bitter cold.

Her clothes were ripped to shreds.

She was still very sore.

From the deflowering.

He took her innocence.

Marik.

The name felt smooth, yet sharp.

It felt like acid on her tongue.

It left a bad taste in her mouth.

He took away her virginity, her purity.

It would not be forgotten.

It would not be forgiven.

Especially since he is a monster.

A monster, an entity of her nightmares.

For now, he was gone.

He was cleaning himself up.

Leaving her dirty.

Leaving her in the dust.

She let him take her.

So there would be no more pain.

Pathetic.

Just pathetic.

The experience.

It wasn't supposed to be…

But it was…

No one was there…

But him…

And her…

No one…

Because of him…

_She didn't like being bound. She hated the feeling – the very mentioning of uselessness and only to be seen as a toy, a means to an end. It was sickening. It was disgusting, it was so terrifying,_

_It starts all over again. The writhing, the bucking, the irreparable noise, disgusting and sickening voices, the demon coming back over and over again until the deed is fulfilled. Until everything is fulfilled – no one will make it out alive, not by a long shot. The sunset gold skin wields his tool of destruction and power, holding the power of God in his hands – somehow everything he touches ends up being destroyed. The many people near the tower are now nothing but wasted and unnecessary space. They bend, beg, and need to be alone, need to go away, but no – he has burned that bridge – the monster – the merciless demon. _

_Everything is suddenly obsidian, black, ebony, Oblivion. Nothing is there anymore. The sheath upon itself is just too strong. She knew this as she looked around the dark corridors, where everywhere she looked, there was ruby liquid, where the bodies of her friends lay, twisted, eyes and mouths agape, and many peacefully away in slumber. She would ask why – why are they dead? Why is my brother dead? Why are my friends dead? In one moment, she would then cry out in anguish and insanity and sadness and loss before she would fall down onto the steel ground with them, dead as they were, dead as the fallen comrades and the deceased Pharaoh. She cries tears of agony as she mourns them, asking herself why she was spared. How could this have happened?! Why her?! One minute they were alive and here, the next minute she knew, they were dead. _

_Why?! Why?! This couldn't be real! Why did this happen?! What did she do to deserve this?! What did she do to see this hell?! She wanted them back, her brother, her friends, everyone. She just wanted them back right now! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!! Make them come back! _

_Echoing laughter rose from the abyss of her despair and his enjoyment. _

"_**You are finally mine, dear Serenity."**_

_A dark voice has answered._

_The girl Serenity froze instantly. Upon hearing the dark voice, her eyes shifted upwards and away from the bodies laying around her and saw eyes. _

_A lot of eyes, with faceless forms and tongues wagging at her, fingers pointing in every direction from the darkness they were created from. She grimaced and stepped away until she saw him – the demon, the monster. He grinned at her, his Cheshire grin illuminated by the light emanating from him, with the golden weapon tight in his hand. _

_Her breathing came out in sharp gasps, lungs constricting painfully in her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't even breathe as she saw him walk towards her, his grin becoming one of lust and fractured sanity. She heard the whispering nightmares he murmured as she fell down on her knees and prayed for this to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, hoping to God that this was all an illusion, her mind playing tricks on her. _

_She shut her eyes before she felt his hands upon her face, silk caresses and razor sharp nails marring her already bloodstained flesh, and then shuddering as she felt his long and slick tongue trail up her cheek and lap up her tainted tears, kissing her lips almost mockingly soft in an effort to console her._

_She heard him lick his lips stained by the copper-producing liquid. She felt him smile upon her lifeblood-stained mouth, loving every minute of his dominating power over her inevitable submission. Yes, everything was falling into place, and the pieces were almost complete. _

_**Silly Serenity-pretty, she has no idea. I am the Oblivion…. **_

"_**Delicioussssssssssssssssss...."**_

All she heard was a scream of pure terror and fright. Then something happened – that scream was her own, and the room started spinning.

It had been over an hour after they had done the deed, yet he still wasn't back yet. Not that she wanted him back; he caused her nothing but pain and suffering, doused with physical comfort so he have her right in his grasp.

She had fallen asleep soon afterwards, but she felt as if it was all a dream, a horrific nightmare that couldn't have possibly taken place in reality. But it did, and there was no answer to the many questions in her head right now.

Step.

She jerked her head up.

A footstep.

He was coming back.

After all this time…

There was no telling what he would do…

The door opened and there stood the monster named Marik, dressed in the clothes that imposed his dark form, yet clung to his skin ever so subtlety. His very masculine body seemed very intimidating to Serenity, yet was so very alluring to her in a mysterious sort of way.

But why would she think like this?

He was her captor.

Supposedly.

"Well now, how is my fair, _**virgin **_maiden holding up? I wouldn't want to think that I traumatized you, little one." He said as he walked towards her.

She didn't dare to say anything as she forced herself to look at him. Nothing would make the situation any better.

His eyes narrowed before he knelt down before her. "What's wrong, my dear? I thought you would be happy with my return, since it can get quite lonely in here." A small smile tugged at his lips, pleased with her attentive gaze, a look of assumed admiration upon her face.

"We certainly had fun a while ago, didn't we? Don't be shy, my dear. You know you enjoyed it, by the way you screamed out my name so beautifully." He chuckled to himself as he let one finger trail down her cheek.

A flush came to her face and she buried her head on her knees, embarrassed and ashamed.

He inched toward her a little bit more before he found himself curious over what she was feeling, what she was thinking and what she thought about their encounter. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a seemingly long handkerchief, which turned out to be a short white sleeveless nightgown with spaghetti straps.

"Here. Wear this." He threw the nightgown over to her, who caught it in surprise of his change of heart. She cautiously kept it close to her chest, her eyes narrowed and not daring to look at him.

He stood up and turned around. Go ahead, change into it. It's not like I haven't seen you free of clothing already." He said the latter with a perverse tone in his voice, making the girl's face grow hot with shame. She then quickly put on the silk nightgown, which turned out that it didn't leave much to the imagination. Her chest fit into the front in a cleavage while the nightgown stopped at mid-thigh.

Marik turned back to face Serenity, smiled curtly and licked his lips at the sight of her, eyes half-lidded in awaking lust. Serenity's face turned a shade of burgundy and she crossed her arms to cover her chest, away from the demon's bedroom eyes.

"I told this before, my dear Serenity, there's nothing for you to be ashamed of – we all have needs and desires and they must be fulfilled in one way or another. There is no escaping that, my dear." The demon replied, smirking.

Serenity shut her eyes and she let herself fall to her knees, hanging her head in the deep regret she allowed to wallow inside her. She was filled with an intense array of emotions; ones that made her feel sick to the core, but also she didn't want to provoke the demon that has her now. One false move and he would kill her in any possible way or form, even if she spoke a thousand apologies.

"You're right…."

Marik looked down and tilted his head upon hearing the girl's sweet voice, both puzzlement and growing curiosity present in his dark eyes. "Oh?" This should be interesting – she never directly agreed with him, but now that she was saying it right to him, he had a feeling that she wasn't going to resist him anymore.

"You were right about that, Marik, I couldn't resist…and I didn't want to, and now that….it...has happened, I just knew that I couldn't…..there is no escaping that." Her voice was wavering from the futile prevention of her own tears being present, but the sad liquid dripped down her face, unable to be stopped. She closed her eyes on her own accord in the means of stopping the flow of the sad liquid.

"Serenity…"

Her eyes opened. His voice was of a dangerous tone now – did he think that he was being lied to? She lifted her head slowly, locking her wavering eyes with his dark amethysts.

He lifted his hand and he curled his index finger, the "come hither" meaning sinking into her mind. "Come here, Serenity."

She instantly froze – what was he going to do? What was _she_ going to do? She had no other choice…his red-violet eyes emitted a venomous glare at her that was tinged with the affection that he felt for her, so she had no say in the matter. She crawled over to him, almost groveling at his feet for a moment, but she then lifted her head carefully to lock her eyes with his.

"Stand on your feet."

She quickly stood up to meet his gaze, her face stained with wet tears and her body shuddering at the feeling of his eyes crinkling in amusement.

The eyes softened unexpectedly before he let his arm curl around her waist, pulling her against him, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, but sooner or later he began to smile at her, one dripping with malice and lust, or what was already there.

"You've finally seen the truth, my dear Serenity. At last you cannot resist what was right in front of you the whole time. You can't resist your desires, no matter how much your willpower stands against your sins." He lifted her up so she would be standing upright, latching onto the girl's bruised hands, intertwining their fingers and startling her out of her stupor. His eyes bore into hers, resulting in quiet terror and quelled fear arising from the poor girl.

"My dear…in my presence…you no longer have anything but me….did you honestly think that you could fool me with your feeble lies? You're nothing but a fool, pretty songbird, a songbird that will produce nothing but music for me and me alone." His forehead barely touched hers, the glowing mark hot against her skin as his soft lips brushed against her quivering flesh.

"I told you I would see you soon Serenity, remember?" HHHHe said seductively, leaning forward to nuzzle in the crook of her neck, still holding onto her hands outward, making her arms ache in doing so. "Don't you remember when I saw you in your room before the duels began, when I held you, and every time my hands have held an inch of you, your heart leapt with joy and sung in your chest?"

She remembered…

"_Right now, I'm looking for something else to occupy my time," he said, toying with his victim's reddish-brown hair, lacing it with his right hand. "Something much more enticing than anything else I've been doing here…"_

_Leaving the sentence to hang in the air, the hand that was playing with her hair went lower and lower until his fingers met her spine. He began stroking it in an almost erotic way, leaving only but chills to the girl's nerve endings. He then brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, and she shuddered as she felt his tongue leave its slick trail on her neck._

_Serenity clenched her fists tightly, biting her lip so she would keep her composure intact. Before she knew it, Marik began to kiss her neck softly, almost playfully, his hands leaving quivers on her arms, shifting to her chest area. She whimpered at the feel, shocks running up her spine before she felt his hands __under __her shirt and underneath her brassiere, playing with the soft skin and teasing her nipples with his index fingers. A shocked gasp escaped her lips and he chuckled in a low voice, inhaling the smell of her hair._

"_As much as I would love to finish up and rob you of your purity, I like to twist and bend my victim's sanity even more." Marik said, his lips brushing against Serenity's right ear. He stood up and ambled to the doorway._

"_So, I'm going to go and complete something else: getting rid of your friends one by one and taking your brother and the pharaoh apart piece by piece, my dear." He walked out of the room, already forming new and insane ideas in his head, with a wicked grin playing on his lips. (1) _

Eyes dilated and widened all at once with the recollection of that memory – she didn't wan to believe in it, she made herself believe that it was just a figment of her imagination, though his touches felt so real. It felt all so wrong, but at the same time, she found herself turning red at that reminiscence.

No.

She didn't want to believe in it.

She couldn't.

She just couldn't.

It was surreal, perhaps her mind playing tricks on her.

Maybe that was it.

But…

It was real.

Just a simple truth.

It was real.

Just as real as when they…

_Hair becoming a crimson wave…_

_Begging for release…_

_Shaking and panicking…_

_Pulses growing quicker…_

_The white heat…_

A bad desire.

The malicious voices.

Plummeting hearts…

"I….I…I remember…." She spoke finally, the words slipping out of her mouth and into his ear.

_A gilded cage…._

_Songbird…_

Upon hearing her established remembrance, his facial features twisted slightly, his eyes were tinged with the madness soon to come, and his hand achingly reached behind him so he would reach his weapon, the Millennium Rod, so convincingly held in the loop of his khaki pants.

"You remember, my dear?"

She nodded absently.

"That's good, my little Serenity." He pulled her closer to him, the hand holding his ancient weapon upon her back.

"That's **very good**."

He then dragged the blade along her back, awakening her and reminding her of what pain truly was.

_**Agony.**_

_**Terror.**_

_**Death.**_

_**More death.**_

_**Manic.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Illusion shattering…**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Requiem….**_

_**Shattered…**_

_**His presence…**_

_**Monster…**_

_**Demon…**_

_**Death…**_

_**Agony…**_

_**It hurts!!!!**_

_**Make it stop!!!**_

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" **_

VII.

A/N: Sorry about the late update – again busy schedules and reality are first on the list before updating chapters. I left this on a cliffhanger because it felt so riveting to do so. I will update as soon as I can.

(1) Yes, that is text from one of my earlier works 'Presence', so since it has some context to the story, I have decided to tie the story in this one.

_**Soundtrack:**_

"Suna no Oshiro" Kanon Wakeshima

"Sonne" Rammstein

"They Cry (Higurashi no naku koro ni J-Core Mix)" DJ Zaiaku

"Rosenrot (Tweaker Remix)" Rammstein

"Still Doll" Kanon Wakeshima


	8. Aka no Seijaku

**Chapter Eight: ****Aka no Seijaku **

"_Better to reign in Hell, than serve in Heaven." – John Milton (Paradise Lost) _

VIII.

_Pain…_

_Everywhere…_

_It was…_

_It was…_

_Unbearable…_

_Make it stop…_

_A pain…_

_Can never be healed…_

_The scar…_

_Blood…_

_Pouring…_

_Red…_

_Burgundy…_

_A rose petal…_

_Torn…_

_Red…_

_Lifeblood…_

_Torn away…_

_Overflowing…_

_The scar…_

_The horrible scar…_

_Red staining white…_

_The rose petals…_

_Innocence is lost…_

_Once again…_

_Ascending…_

_Descending…_

_Keeps coimng back…_

_Ever-shifting…_

_Look out…_

_Look out…_

_Sinking…_

_The change of heart…_

_False…_

_A lie…_

_Only to deceive…_

_Truth…_

_It is never enough…_

_She screams in agony…_

_Please…_

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop now!_

_NOW!_

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" **_

She screamed in absolute agony, the searing pain scorching hrert skin like hot fire, red as her blood of which has stained the nightgown. The blade, one that was the Millennium Rod, was now decorated with the stream of her crimson, a ribbon wrapped around the golden blade. She was writhing in pain, her body trembling and in sheer agony, as if a thousand blades had climbed and sunk into her skin, and she fell onto her knees, with blood making its way down her back and onto the floor.

In front of her, Marik relished every moment of the art that he created, with her in complete submission and blood rising from inside by his blade and onto the white marble. He raised the blade, dripping with her lifeblood, and he wrapped his long tongue around the sharp knife, proceeding to lick every last drop from its sheath. He shuddered, the taste of her lifeblood almost making him weak in the knees, placing a hand on the wall to keep him upright. He felt the muscles in his groin pumping as though orgasm had been achieved, though this paled in comparison to what was going to happen soon. He couldn't help but pant slightly, eyeing the girl lecherously, licking his lips in satisfaction, allowing some of her ruby liquid to stain his mouth and make their way down to his chin.

Serenity felt her blood pool around her, stiffening at the very sight of it, covering her mouth to keep from retching at the spot. Her eyes were wide, so wide that one couldn't see the iris anymore, and she was shaking violently from the onslaught. The wound on her back kept pulsating, blood continuing to flow and creating a canvas on her back and lower back. She took deep breaths in an effort to control the agony that she was feeling, that he, the monster named Marik, had bestowed upon her, having christened her by marking his Millennium Rod on her.

A scar.

A horrible scar.

That's what it will be.

That's what it will become.

A horrible reminder.

A reminder that she is his.

He marked her, baptizing her even.

Why?

Why did she have to be so pure?

Why was she pure?

Why her?

Surely he was satisfied by eternal darkness.

But no.

It was not the case.

He was never satisfied.

And he never will be.

He never will be satisfied.

Never ever.

As long as darkness exists…

He will still exist…

Why was she pure?

Why is she still?

Even after he…

She didn't even want to finish that….

The pain…

Unbearable…

Make it stop…

Agony…

Belongs to her alone…

It is her agony…

It descends….

It ascends….

It descends again…

There was blood…

All around her…

The scar…

It will be there….

On her form….

On her shell…

Red…

The color….

It was beautiful…

Blood…

Both lovely and horrible…

The lifeblood…

Crimson…

Blood red….

Staining…

Creation….

A canvas….

A painting…

Red upon white…

Red consuming white…

After what seemed like an eternity, the blood stopped flowing from the newborn scar. She looked up and from where she was, she noticed that Marik eyed the blood that pooled around her, that had stained the nightgown and the white marble. It was as if he had been entranced by the painting of red upon white, with the patterns becoming more beautiful than ever.

She froze when he sauntered over to her and kneeled down to lock his red-violet eyes with her shimmering hazel orbs. He licked his lips of the vestiges of her blood, and reached out to stroke her hair before he would his finger onto her lips, studying the fullness of them. He then let a small but satisfactory smile mark his features.

"A beautiful painting upon a lovely canvas – all thanks to you, my dear." He then leaned in and kissed her lips, feeling her freeze at the very contact, leaving unanswered questions reach an impasse in her mind. She felt herself return the kiss slowly, but she nonetheless held back from provoking him and his sexual appetite.

It was strange, but she felt calm somewhat while her mind was terrified at what he was going to do next to her. With that knowledge, she pulled away from him, deep breaths making themselves known from her.

Surprised at first, but another smile crept on his face as he stood up and lent out a hand to her.

"Come with me, Serenity."

A little taken aback by his suspicious behavior, she looked away for a moment, fear and questioning mixed with doubt evident on her face. She knew that he had something planned for her, but she didn't want to be in this red painting under her anymore. Anywhere was better than this dungeon of white marble stained by crimson.

With hesitation, she took his hand and he pulled her up, almost too quickly because she nearly fell over before he caught her in his arms. She was reeling from the overpowering scent of blood, her own blood in that matter, and the horrible pain that slowly became a gentle numbness. There were fragmenting images spinning in front of her and getting less describable. There was a sudden feeling of the blood from the wound beginning to stain the inside of her thighs, a sickening feeling that made her stomach nearly turn inside out; she hoped to God that he didn't notice.

Amidst her slip of perception, she suddenly felt an arm under her legs and being lifted into his arms. She stifled a surprised gasp when he did such a gesture, but the ongoing metallic scent was too strong for her to even question him. Her vision relentlessly kept going in and out of blackness at every second.

She didn't feel like she was being moved or even moving at all, but her vision failed to assist her in that logic. Her head just hung over his arm, her hair nearly dragging onto the floor, which seemingly moved below them, and her arms felt limp and useless against him. She felt useless and lifeless, just like a doll, a doll for him to play with and nothing more than that. Even if she was still alive for now, she was lifeless whether she liked it or not, and it wasn't her choice to think that she was a doll or not – it was Marik's choice and that was all.

She then realized that he had stopped in his tracks, almost moving her a little in his arms, and he soon turned her over so she would be on her feet. She was still dizzy, so she nearly fell over before he caught her upright, almost forcing her to stand up, as if she didn't want to stand. She blinked a couple of times before her vision cleared, surveying everything around and in front of her with Marik holding her back from escaping if she wanted to.

_Where am I? Is….Is this Heaven?_

She shook her head, jolting a little, as if a stupid question like that was a psychosomatic way to place her back in the real world.

No.

It couldn't possibly be Heaven, not with Marik, not if he was there.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked, her voice a little scratchy for unknown reasons before she cleared her throat hastily. She noticed that they were in a hallway, one that was very familiar to her now.

_Familiar…_

She started to shake in his grasp.

"We're in the Ship, my dear, where you and your friends have ventured and have taken residence earlier in the tournament. Such a pity that they all had to perish in this place, on this island, but it deems fit for such a conquest, does it not?" The demon called Marik spoke finally, great pride from conquering the tournament arising from deep within.

Such pride made Serenity shake a little, many fragments of what was before coming back to her.

_The duels…_

_Joey…._

_His friends…_

_Her friends…_

_Téa…._

_Ryou…._

_Mai….._

_Malik…_

_Yugi…._

_Ishizu…._

_The Pharaoh…_

_Duke…._

_Tristan…._

_Mokuba…._

_Kaiba…_

_They were all gone._

_Everyone…_

_Gone, gone, gone….._

_All gone…_

_All because of her…._

Tears started to seep out of her eyes unwillingly, the heartache of their loss just too great.

_Why did they have to die?_

_They did nothing wrong; do the innocent go punished when the evil go unscathed? _

_It wasn't fair…._

_Why couldn't it have been her?_

_It was her he wanted…._

_He should have just taken her and let everyone else go! _

_At least they would still be alive__…_

_She could have been sacrificed to Ra's fiery wrath…she could have fallen into the oits of Hell and let everyone else alone…_

_At least they would have be alive…_

_She would have been a sacrifice…_

_At least they would have be alive…_

Self-deprecating thoughts were shaken.

His mouth hovered next to her ear.

"**They're gone, Serenity….nothing can change that."**

She froze.

The words repeated relentlessly.

Echoing.

Branding itself…

"**They're gone, Serenity….nothing can change that."**

**You only have ME NOW.**

_They're gone…_

_Nothing can change that….._

_They were all gone…_

_All of them…._

_**DEAD…..  
**_

_Her brother Joey…_

_Téa…._

_Ryou…._

_Mai….._

_Malik…_

_Yugi…._

_Ishizu…._

_The Pharaoh…_

_Duke…._

_Tristan…._

_Mokuba…._

_Kaiba…_

_All gone…_

_They were all there._

_And then there were none._

"Stand up, Serenity."

W-What?

"On your feet."

She had then realized she had sunk onto the ground, almost pulling Marik with her, but he still held her up, just with her knees weak and wobbling.

"Get up and stand up, Serenity. On your feet." His voice had developed a ahrsher tone with her; she flinched at the very sound of it. She gripped onto his arm, proceeding to lift herself upright. Her legs were heavy as two dumbbells, but she manged to stand on her feet, with a little help from a reluctant Marik, who then pulled her to a door next to them.

He opened it and they proceeded to go inside, the door closing behind them. Black was all that Serenity could see, nearly blinding her before a light flickered on, effectively doubling her vision with the light and darkness coaslescing in her pupils. She shook her head before she finally knew where they were.

A room.

One of the rooms in the Ship.

There was a bed, a closet, closed windows draped with curtains, and a closed oor, which was proably the full bathroom that everyone had in their rooms in the ship.

The tournament…..

Battle City….

She felt herself being led to the bed, and she doubled over, landing on the softness in a heap. She was face down, the soft material against her bruised cheek and her legs were curled as to offer protection. The bed was very different from the floor, seeing that it was more comfortable and softer than the hard floor. It was a nice change of scenery and she felt herself fall asleep immediately.

That was short-lived, since she then felt Marik turn her on her back and loom over her, straddling her so she wouldn't get away from him.

"Serenity, my dear….it's quite lovely, isn't it? Your namesake….it speakes to me, telling me of what tranquility I shall obtain with your presence. I've never had someone like you in my posession, with all the other souls I have, that is." Marik tilted his head, giving her a sideways glance, a baleful glow lit in his eyes as he spoke. "Of everyone I have seen on this very ship, only you caught my eye, but since I had to vanquish the follish Pharaoh, I was preoccupied and I couldn't get close to you. Except of course…..there was that one time…" He chuckled at that memory, eyes twinkling maliciously at her wavering hazel pools.

Serenity trembled under his gaze, her form literally shaking in fear. She felt her intake of breaths shortened. The red-violet orbs she stared into were the floating fragments of the oblivion that he sought after, the oblivion that he wishes to create. His burgundy marked the vestiges of lust that personified many minutes before, which was a foolish mistake on her part, when she simply gave into him.

Marik straightned his head and leaned in so Serenity's vision was filled with his face. Hazel found themselves reflecting the red-violet eyes that crinkled in amusement and awakening lust. "Yes, you remember that occurrence, as I told you right before my blade created a beautifuk mark on your back. I wanted to see your blood upon the white nightgown that you wear, such beautiful and delicious blood. It is the only lovely paint upon an empty canvas."

His eyes grew smaller by the minute, with such excitement growing inside of him, so much that the girl underneath couldn't look away from those eyes. She then stilled when seeing the reflection of hazel eyes upon his burgundy orbs, each color of their own existence yet they were amalgamated to become one. This thought frightened her and she shut her eyes tightly, but she then heard him growl low in his throat, feeling him move and lowering his head to murmur agaonst her throat, his lips brushing against her skin.

"_**I want you**_, Serenity; it doesn't matter whether you don't give in, my dear. I'm now in the tapestry of immortality, which means that I can never die and neither will you. We can create Oblivion together, where no one will disturb us."

A twisted giggle emerged from his lips, making way to her, whilst she was in complete confusion and shock. Immortality? What did he mean by that – could it possibly be Oblivion?

"Aaahhh..." the demon purred. "You **are** the key to the Oblivion and I shall bring you forth to your fate **very soon**, my sweet Serenity." He paused just then, tilting his head to look at her with glittering blood-violet eyes and he leaned so no space was between them, his fangs ghosting over her lips before he pressed his mouth onto hers and between her and the bed, he began to run his hand down to her back until he pushed her against him.

Serenity shut her eyes, making her world black and so that she wouldn't see him; but sensation betrayed her this time, for she was not asleep. Recalling his lips and his bnrutal touches from before, she suddenly gathered som estrength within her and she pressed her hands onto his chest, trying futilely to push him off her, but his grip was too strong. She then suddenly shoved him off of her, breaking the kiss and allowing her to retrieve the much needed air into her lungs.

Marik was taken aback by this sudden rebellion, but soon a lecherous grin crept upon his features, finding the fighting spirit in her strangely arousing and addicting. He leaned in once more, only this time she kept herhands on his chest, pushing him away from her again.

"Get away from me, you pervert! Get away from me!" She shouted, her throat raw from the lack of sustenance, and she swallowed while she stil resisted his advances. This only provedto excite him even more, he saw her as playing a sadistic seduction that mused fervently in his mind. Marik moved away from her, breathing heavily and the grin was still upon his face.

"Ooh feisty now, are we? You know you can't resist, my dear Serenity, you never did, never have and you never ever will." He said in a sing-song voice before he laughed mockingly, furthering Serenity's burning intent of making him pay for what he did.

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth as he inched towards her, and once he moved in, everything happened in a milisecond.

All hell broke loose.

She lunged toward him.

Darted forward.

Straddling hips.

Surprise and strange arousal.

Pinning both wrists with one hand.

Leaning in.

Eye to eye.

Face to face.

The fierce glow of her eyes.

An excited smile upon his face.

"Stop it! Stop tormenting me, you sick bastard! How dare you, _Marik_!" She stressed his name so it was interlaced with the hatred and the disgust she felt for him. "How dare you exist, how dare you take advantage of my grief, my grief which exists because of you! You killed my brother, you killed my friends! You killed innocent people, and you don't feel guilty at all! Don't you have a heart?! No, you don't! You don't have a heart! You have no soul!" She trembled and tried in vain to regain her breathing. She was quite surprised at what was such anger from her, but it was absolutely necessary. Marik is a demon, a monster and he desrved her tirade.

But why did he smile?

That ugly smile.

That beautiful smile.

A throaty chuckle emerged from him, an amused grin painted on his face, his eyes tinged with the lust that was there still.

"**Oh, how I love the feel of you…."**

Eyes widened amd became the size of a single raindrop as realization hit her.

She was doing what he wanted her to do.

Blood-violet eyes widened and he used his lower body strength, seeing that she was straddling him, and lifted her from him, resulting in her to let go of his wrists in surprise and fall back onto the bed. Serenity then felt herslf being straddled by Marik and her wrists seized by one of his hands and pinned above her head.

It was the same trap that she used on him. That was just unfair.

"As much as I would love to have you on top of me, I'm afraid I can't grant you that one wish, my sweet." Marik then chuckled softly, his smile widening and his face mockingly cruel.

Serenity quivered under him, her heart beating and punding like a jackhammer; she was most definitely afraid. She was afraid of what this monster would do to her at thios very second, hearing those mocking words flow right to her.

Without warning, Marik suddenly caught Serenity's lips with his own in a ferocious kiss.

It happened so fast for her, she couldn't even breathe. So much force was put upon her: the weight of her world collapsing, the guilt of being the only one alive, and becoming Marik's key to this Oblivion.

After what had felt like an eternity, he finally unlocked his lips from hers and proceeded to kiss her neck fervently, shuddering at the very feel of her skin on his lips. Serenity shut her eyes and moved against him, tossing and turning in a attempt to escape from this sensual assault upon her.

"Get off me, you pervert! Stop it, stop it please! Stop it! Stop it!!!' She cried out in vain, tears blurring her vision and trailing down her cheeks, wishing that this was all just a bad dream, a horrible nightmare and when she woke up, everything would be all right.

But no.

That was not the case.

She started to sob as he proceeded to kiss her, lowering his head to exposed flesh down her collarbnone. He still had her wrists in his bind, in his one hand as he kissed, nipped and licked the newly bruised skin. He was so caught up in his lust that he nearly shuddered again as she cried out in pain when his teeth left a mark on her neck, little droplets of blood oozing from the newborn wound.

She bit her lip, stil shaking under his grip. She didn't want this to be happening, not to her and not to anyone else.

He loved hearing her cries of pain; it was the cacophany of her coming pleasure and hisa oblivion that he had dreamed of.

He relished the thought of the oblivion coming to pass; soon it will be born.

Very soon.

All he had to do was make the girl become one with him, whether she wanted it or not.

That would be when Oblivion will come to pass.

VIII.

A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for taking so long on the update of this story. I truly didn't mean to take so long. I am just caught up in a series of school obligations, regarding senior year, upcoming graduation plans and the rest of the play that is in production. The next chapter will be darker and longer, so I just wanted to give you all a heads-up.

Soundtrack:

"Behind (Callea Club Remix)" Flanders

"Which Way You're Going" Robbie Rivera

"Das Glockenspiel (Schill Out Mix)" Schiller

"Strange World (Underwater Kingdom Remix)" Push

"Fine Day (Mike Koglin Mix 2002)" Kirsty Hawkshaw


	9. Scheherazade, Kirameki no Naka de

**Chapter Nine: ****Scheherazade, Kirameki no Naka de...**

IX.

_A scar._

_A horrible scar._

_Everyone…_

_Dead…_

_She wanted…._

_She couldn't…_

_Oblivion…._

_What WAS IT?_

_She had no idea…_

_Cloudy…._

_Hazy…_

_Hypnosis…_

_Hypnotized…._

_His eyes…_

_Those unearthly eyes…_

_Nothing would compare to them…_

_Nothing at all… _

_Gone, gone, gone….._

_All gone…_

_All because of her…._

'_**Have you no shame, you whore?!'**_

She was still in his grasp, literally frozen and listening to every word he had to say, before she would say anything, he lunged onto her, unable to suppress the animal instinct that was inside him any longer, giving her a long and hard kiss, snaking his arms 'round her waist, her arms free to push him away all to no avail.

He then let his tongue push past her lips and explore the inside of her mouth; she froze and inwardly shuddered at his tongue's texture. She struggled once gain to part from him, but it was no use. She couldn't even breathe he was suffocating her so much. He then sat up on the bed, moving her with him, and let his hand lower itself down her back, to her backside and he grabbed hold of it.

She pushed away, finally able to breathe again, her face flushed from the lack of air and from sheer embarrassment, but still very much in his circle of arms. That didn't last for long when he let himself fall forward on the bed, so she would be on her back again, falling in a heap. This was extremely uncomfortable for her, even if they were on a bed because his hand was still on her backside, groping her and letting tingling sensations rise inside her.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy it when my hands are all over you, my sweet Serenity." Marik replied, lowering his head to press his lips against her ear. "You yearn for my touch, Serenity. You can't deny this anymore." He then let his tongue flick the shell of her ear, feeling her shiver under his grip.

He took a step further in enticing his little Serenity by gently nibbling her earlobe, hearing her cry out in shock and pain. She held onto his forearms, her cry music to his ears.

A cacophony would soon rise from hem both in a matter of time.

"Let….me…go…you….creature…." She uttered indignantly, heavy breaths escaping from her. She refused to give in to the monster, not again, once was bad enough. She wouldn't dare let herself be prey to him again.

Marik lifted his head to face her, in close proximity of their faces. He looked at her, eye to eye, mouth to mouth, and replied:

"Never."

The single word, that one word was enough for her to let go of all hope of possible escape.

He then let his tongue lick the side of her face, the dry blood still delicious after so long. She was in shock, horrified by the contact of his wet tongue on her skin, so paralyzed that she nearly fainted but she had to keep awake.

The long licks from his tongue lapped up the dry blood from her face, leaving his wetness upon her skin. She shuddered at the feel of him, her insides twisted inside out at the very disgust she had for him now. She felt violated, feeling his dirt cling to her form and his essence upon her, something that she could never wash away.

His sensual actions and forwardness were strangely intriguing and very arousing without her permission.

But she knew that he was a monster, a horrible and nightmarish entity.

A living personification of a nightmare.

The definition of a nightmare.

She knew…..she knew…

She didn't want to say it.

She didn't want to even want to think about it.

But it was true.

It was all true.

A nightmarish entity.

He wasn't human.

He was using the shell of a human.

A shell….

Something hostile….hollow….

With no remorse….

No guilt….

No sadness…

No feelings…

No humanity….

Only a shell for wanton destruction…

Of the body and the mind…

Selected...

A hollow shell…

An empty shell…

Filled until there is nothing left…

Filled until there is absolutely nothing left…

Nothing left….

'_**I don't understand…'**_

"Stop it."

The tongue gestures upon her face ceased for a moment.

What was this?

"Pardon me?"

Mocking.

"Stop it, Marik. Just stop it."

"Why should I?"

"Because this is wrong."

Eyes staring at the other.

Deep chasms.

Void of colors.

"I am the darkness, Serenity."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the anger, hatred, and the rage against this shell's world, the world which you live in. Without me, there would be no chaos, no Oblivion, and without you, there would not be any innocence in the cruel world. Less innocent and more corrupt….we must come together, Serenity, so we can reach Oblivion."

"No."

"You must."

"Never!"

"You have no other choice."

"NO!!!"

That word spelled out the rest for her.

In swelling rage and even more swelling arousal, he kissed her again, a bruising kiss that countered the seemingly affectionate gesture. His lust and rage amalgamated at that moment.

She thrashed in his grip, almost bruising to the point of breaking a limb, his lips still upon hers, locked and sealing her of her voice.

'_**Stopitstopitstopstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit – STOP IT!!!!' **_

Her mind screamed and yelled at Marik, pleading him to desist and release her, but what was holy would soon be corrupted, to be soon in Oblivion.

One of his hands reached to the front of her nightgown and in one swift jerk, he ripped the fabric away, making it into only a remnant of her purity, exposing her flattened but voluptuous breasts. He released her lips so he would make his way down her chest and kiss/lick her breasts to the fullest extent of his long tongue.

She shuddered violently, her hands clinging to the sheets underneath her, tears blurring and distorting her vision, her nerves betraying her. Her breath hitched and she moaned in agony.

She wanted to be numb at that moment.

She wanted to be numb.

She didn't want to feel him upon her skin.

She didn't want to feel him violate her body.

She wanted to feel nothing at all.

She wanted to be numb of everything.

She had truly been frozen.

She uttered a cry when his teeth bit her sore nipple, tugging it and teasing it with his tongue as if it was a plaything.

She WAS NOT a plaything.

His other hand grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, his nails digging into her skin. She cried out in anguish as his sharp nails began to make blood ooze and rise out of small, newborn cuts, the red liquid forming rivers down her hand.

He pulled his hand away and licked the blood off his fingers, his tongue wrapping around, making a coil around the nimble instruments.

Serenity moaned in pain and let her hands rest on the sheets, blood dripping from her wounded hand and marking itself on the bed.

Staining white upon red…

Just like before…

It has to go away….

Just like before….

It will dye…

Unless it was cleansed…

Unless it was pure again….

She will never be clean again…

Never ever.

Never ever.

"Isn't it ironic, my dear? Evil triumphs over good, the dragon ensnares the beautiful princess, and the world sinks out of existence. Face it, my dear, my sweet little flower, you are no longer pure. Once you have seen me, you will never be pure again. You will be mine forever."

He lifted away the part of the nightgown that covered her lower body and placed his hands on her hips.

He unzipped himself.

Her eyes.

Freeing himself.

Her hair.

Straddled her.

Her face.

Closer…

Her form…

Closer….

Her mind….

A little closer….

Purple into hazel…

Nothingness…..

"**Forever."**

Fragile.

_Tell me again…_

_I love you…._

_Once more…._

_I love you! _

He thrust into her, feeling her warmth around him, shuddering with every thrust he gave her.

Nirvana….

She wailed to the heavens above her, pleading them to take her from the hell that she was in.

Yes.

This was her hell.

This was her hell.

His creation of darkness.

Her prison.

Her agony and pleasure rolling into one.

Nirvana.

Oblivion.

It all made sense now.

Senses….

Tingling….

She was falling….

Still falling….

His hell to her.

It was too late for her.

She would never be free.

No salvation.

No end in sight.

No sight of Death to take her.

He….

The monster….

He was taking her!!!!!

She wanted him to stop.

She wanted him to vanish.

_HELP!!!!_

_Someone, help me!!!_

_Joey!! _

_Pharaoh!!!!!_

_Someone help me!!!!_

**It's no use.**

_What?_

**You're mine now.**

_Forever?_

**FOREVER!!!**

_NO!_

**Forever and ever!!**

_No, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!_

**Oh yes, yes, yes!!!**

_NO!!! This can't be!!!!_

**Oh, yes it can, my dear.**

He thrust inside her, and she screamed.

After every thrust, she cried out, the sensations of pleasure and pian unbearable and aching for release.

Not the release he wanted, but what she wanted.

Freedom.

She wanted to be free from him, but he held on too tightly.

He kept fucking her senseless, the bed beginning to move beneath her.

It was horrifying.

A nightmare.

A horrible nightmare.

Not this time…

It wasn't a dream.

It was not a nightmare.

It was reality.

The senses she felt were real.

Almost too real.

No.

This couldn't happen.

It shouldn't.

It mustn't.

It wouldn't.

Not now!

Not then!

Not ever again!!!

This wasn't real.

This was all wrong.

All wrong!!!

Chains binding her to him….

No release yet.

Endless torture…

It took forever to be cleansed.

It will begin again.

She arched at one of his vicious thrusts.

"Marik…"

She voiced to him.

Specks of blood pooling on the bed.

Night overcame her.

A nightmare has come true.

This wasn't real.

It was real.

_**Stopitstopitstopstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit – STOP IT!!!!**_

_**Have you no shame, you whore?!**_

_**WHORE!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL HEAVEN!!!!!**_

It was lingering.

The pleasure…

Too perfect for this cruel act.

Too perfect for her.

Too perfect for anything.

I love you…

Those three words…

They mean so much…

Thet mean nothing too.

This wasn't love.

This was….

No, she didn't want to think of it.

She kept her eyes closed.

"Look at me, Serenity."

She opened them.

He was in pleasure.

She was in pain and his pleasure.

She was pain all over, agony of losing her friends, her only brother, and her purity to the monster that killed them all, who took everything away from her.

This was taking forever….

Just get it over so he would leave her alone.

Only for a while, though.

Only until….

Oh no….

The release…

She felt it coming.

He felt it too.

It was inevitable.

She couldn't even breathe…

He was too caught in his ecstasy.

She was in agony.

The descent to hell was soon.

Very soon.

He couldn't stop, mumbling and uttering the language she couldn't understand in rapture.

She wanted him to stop.

But there was no stopping it.

Fire all at once.

Fire and endless pain.

Warped, whipped and tormented inside and out.

_You like this, don't you?_

_I don't!_

_LIAR!!!_

_You're enjoying this, you masochist, you…_

Mocking laughter.

_You enjoy having him fuck you senseless_

_Even if you don't want it…_

_You're punishing yourself.._

_You're letting him fuck you until you have atoned._

_SHUT UP!!!_

_Oh come on, you're a masochist in letting him take you._

_Face it – admit it – confess – let it all out…_

_You are punching yourself because you let him kill them…_

_What – no….that can't be!_

_Heh heh….you are stabbing yourself for being in pain and letting him kill them, poor helpless brother of yours and his friends._

_Stop it!!!_

_Here it comes, Serenity….let go…_

_Wha-_

It was no use.

Without rhythm…

She was close.

He was close.

White light…

Soon…

Finally.

She cried out in both agony and in high rapture, arching against him, what she did not want him to see.

He saw her.

Perfect, it was too perfect.

Then…

He roared out his pleasure, muscles pumping in his groin, moaning out his long-awaited orgasm.

For the first time, Marik felt complete.

Whole.

A part of him was soon found after his Serenity came along with him.

It was complete.

It was whole.

It was the state of nirvana.

Of absolute being, as they say.

Nothing existed in this world except him and her.

Himself.

His Serenity.

Oblivion was sought and found.

Null and void of anything.

Oblivion was this.

Where pleasure never, ever left.

They will be together.

She will see soon enough.

They would always be together.

Forever and ever.

White…

Searing….

The fire…

Pleasure…

Bliss….

Sweat….

Beads of it all.

Shimmering…

Still in the light…

In the dark….

How confusing…

…It all is….

Still in the haze…

Still in the glitter…

Everything turned white and shattered, just like that.

Soon it ended.

It came.

And it ended.

IX.

A/N: Sorry for the late update – again – there was school, play rehearsals, convention preparations, etc. before anyone asks, she did not actually enjoy it or want it. That was simply her body responding automatically to stimuli, which is something I've been told can happen during rape. I wrote this in less detail than usual, just so I wouldn't traumatize anyone by accident.

A/N (2): Speaking of which, I do not condone rape or even write about it as much. In fact, this was my first and hopefully my last. I've only implied it in other fics, but understand that it is a terrible crime. I only put this in to show that Marik has enough power to do such a thing to Serenity, not just because she can allow him to take her as she did previously. Mark this, everyone – nonconsensual sex is not love and is unforgivable. It is not the victim's fault, only the attacker's. Don't flame me for this and understand that.

Soundtrack:

"Rosenrot (Northern Lite Remix by Northern Lite)" Rammstein

"Mezzanine" Massive Attack

"Dangerous Power (Cicada Remix)" Gabriel & Dresden

"Traffic" Tiësto


	10. Ame ni Utau Tanshikyoku

**Chapter Ten: ****Ame ni Utau Tanshikyoku**

"_The opposite of love is not hate, it is apathy. Apathy is when you would do nothing for someone. Love is when you would do anything." – Anonymous _

X.

_Hell…_

_She was in hell…_

_For all time now…_

_The Morningstar…_

_Exiled…_

_Banished from Heaven…_

_A dominion of the pure…_

_Sent to hell…_

_Domain of the beasts…_

_Rebellion…_

_In hell…_

_She was in the hell of now…_

_No past…_

_No present…_

_No future…_

_All is fog…_

_All is nothing now…_

_What is left is now empty…_

_So empty…_

_So hollow…_

_Oh how hollow…_

Serenity opened her eyes, sore and fluttering, blinking sleepily and raising an arm over her head, fingers almost numb from lack of movement for a while. How long it was, she couldn't remember. She blinked again, and she turned on her side to see an empty spot next to her.

He was gone again.

_Now I must remember…_

She remembered.

Being in the haze…

Being in the glitter…

Everything turned white and shattered.

It ended – it came and ended.

She winced as she began to sit up, her body sore from head to feet, and began to look around the room. It was still pristine, though she saw that her stained nightgown was chucked into a corner carelessly, almost as if it was nothing.

Serenity felt a huge wave of relief in her chest when she took a second look at the empty spot next to her.

Where did he go?

She didn't want him to come back ever.

Never again.

That monster.

He had taken her.

_**Again.**_

He was not a human.

Not anymore.

He was in a pretty shell of a human, but he was a demon encased inside. She refused to have herself being taken by him again, but he held her against him.

He took her, overwhelmed by his desire to have her forever, in his possession and in his hands, forcing her into his world of nightmares. He used her body and made her unclean and impure, his own doll to play with and twist at his command.

She hated him.

She hated him indeed.

Her fingers clutched the sheet that she held to her bare chest, covering her body from the sudden chill in the room. The room was still pristine, except for the lingering memory of what had occurred previously in the soon-to-be forsaken space.

She let her eyes wander from left to right in search of a clock or another time-keeping device. She didn't know how long she had been his captive or what it was; all she knew that it was too long, having felt like an eternity in hell. This should have been just a nightmare, a horrible dream conjured by her inner demons and one that she could wake up from, knowing very well that when she woke up, everything would be all right.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily – no, this wasn't a dream or nightmare. This was reality, _his_ reality and her reality.

Serenity shifted in her place when she felt something dry yet wet under the covers, something that smelled of copper. She almost didn't want to know, but without any second thoughts, she flipped the sheets away from her and saw a red stain that was smeared, half dry and half wet, and remnants of that blood were still smeared on the inside of her thighs.

She immediately scrambled away from the spot, a horrified gasp uttered from her lips and her eyes widened in shock and revulsion. She flinched in pain, her nerves on fire and tender to the touch. It hurt when she moved, likewise to when he took her so forcefully. She remembered the sensation of a red river polling from underneath her, when he took her once more.

_Specks of blood pooling on the bed…_

Serenity shook violently, flashes of what had occurred mercilessly blinding her memory and her sanity.

_He thrust inside her, and she screamed._

_After every thrust, she cried out, the sensations of pleasure and pain unbearable and aching for release._

_Not the release he wanted, but what she wanted._

_Freedom._

_She wanted to be free from him, but he held on too tightly._

_He kept fucking her senseless, the bed beginning to move beneath her._

_It was horrifying._

_A nightmare._

_A horrible nightmare. _

Her breathing became heavy and ragged at the very scene playing in her head, tormenting her and chaining her to him, the monster named Marik. She clutched at her head, pulsating and aching when it continued to play in her head against her will.

_She couldn't even breathe…_

_He was too caught in his ecstasy._

_She was in agony._

_The descent to hell was soon._

_Very soon._

_He couldn't stop, mumbling and uttering the language she couldn't understand in rapture._

_She wanted him to stop._

_But there was no stopping it._

_Fire all at once._

_Fire and endless pain._

_Warped, whipped and tormented inside and out._

She began to rock back and forth, biting her lip until it bled, feeling it trickle down her chin but ignoring it as the memory soon concluded.

_She cried out in both agony and in high rapture, arching against him, what she did not want him to see._

_He saw her._

**HAVE YOU NO SHAME, YOU WHORE?! **

Serenity couldn't fight it off any longer, letting out a high-pitched cry loud enough to be heard from the hallway emerge from her lips. It was a cry of agony and pain, physically, emotionally and mentally, and she had to let it out or otherwise she would have gone insane at keeping it all in. It was a cry of her torment, her bottled emotion, her silenced sadness and misery, of being weak to do anything and to let the monster take her over and over.

It was cathartic and pure insanity.

She finally couldn't scream anymore, her throat being scratchy and not having any sustenance for a while, and she curled into a ball, hugging legs close to her chest and her face buried on her knees. She couldn't take it anymore – she had to escape, but how?

Telltale footsteps.

Serenity shot her head up immediately as the footsteps became very close, the noise almost pounding in her ears and becoming agonizingly close.

Oh no.

Not him again.

She buried her head again, shivering as the door swiftly slid open, feeling the presence of the monster envelop her very form. The footsteps kept again closer to the bed, to her, until they finally stopped.

There was silence.

A dead silence.

It was almost deafening.

_Make it stop. _

"Well, well, well….was that you I just heard from down the hall? Were you begging for my return, or was it just so you could be heard? Believe me when I say that you have been heard many times already." Marik made himself comfortable on the left side of the bed and inched a little closer to Serenity, who was shivering in her little corner.

"Don't touch me." She spoke, her voice muffled.

Marik didn't falter; he chuckled at her attempt at bravery. "Don't make me laugh, little Serenity. How can I resist not to touch you….my beautiful Serenity…you look so helpless now." He inched a little closer now, a little too close for her. "At least let me comfort you…you're shaking…it's almost tempting me, my dear. _You_ are almost tempting me, beautiful Serenity."

As he now sat in front of her shivering form, he let one hand out and gently ran it down her quivering leg, feeling her stiffen at the very sensation of it.

"We are the only ones here in this ship, on this very island, just what I had hoped for. Ever since I saw first laid eyes on you, when I dueled against your unfortunate friend Mai, I couldn't help but wish that you were dueling against me, not your pathetic friend. That's right - I wished that you dueled against me, so I would see how much fight you would have. But your submission is what I had really hoped for."

He put a hand on top of her head and gently pulled her head up so she would look him right in the eye, his fingers curled in the strands of her hair. She had tears streaming down her flushed face, her eyes bloodshot but wide in fright. She knew that she was completely at her captor's mercy once again.

He grinned.

"My dear Serenity, you do realize that you are all mine, do you? You, in all of your beauty, are mine for the taking. You always have." Marik then let the hand holding her hair travel to her face, his fingers trailing her tear-stained face, her quivering chin down to her chest. His hands diligently traced themselves around the curves of her breasts, feeling her shudder underneath his touch.

"Why anyone else has not laid a finger on you, I will never know. Why wouldn't they have already tainted you, my dear? At least they had left you for me to corrupt, and that is good enough for me." A salacious grin crept on his face as his hands kept at their journey down from her stomach to her trembling legs, the caked blood marring the pure skin.

Blood upon ivory was a sight to behold for him.

"You look so beautiful frightened, dear Serenity. So helpless, longing for protection, a guardian, a knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet." Both his hands went toward the inside of her thighs and he lowered his face so he would part her legs.

Serenity found herself immobile, helpless and completely paralyzed. She bit her lip again, this time hard enough to forever mar her lips. She didn't know what to do; was he going to take her again?

"My dear, I'm here for you. I'll be your bloody knight of shining armor, covered from head to toe with the lifeblood of the foolish creatures who attempt to have you for their own." Marik had two fingers trace her inner thigh, pleased by her stifled gasp and quivering body. "No one will take you away from me, not now, not ever." He then let his long tongue trail up and down her thigh tasting the dry blood and her ivory skin, still delectable upon his taste buds.

She shook and trembled under his teasing ministrations, eyes now shut tight. She couldn't take it anymore – he was teasing her, mocking her of how weak she was. She clenched her fists; her arms were by her side and lying idle, almost numb. Her heart pounded in her chest, so loud that she was afraid that he was going to hear it. She had to do something, or else he would take her again.

She couldn't bear the thought of having him take her again; the monster who made her life now a living hell.

She couldn't.

She just couldn't.

Her friends.

Her brother.

They didn't deserve to suffer.

No.

No they didn't.

"NO!!" With that said, she used her once numb arms to shove Marik away from her, jumping off the bed and running from him to the corner of the room. She reached the place and soon found herself hyperventilating; she was so unsure of what to do then, not knowing what to expect. She could have run a little more, having the door swung open and run endlessly down the hallways. But she felt as if Marik had a magnet on her, forcing her to be as close to him as possible. She didn't want him near her again.

She put her hands on her head, almost ready to tear her hair out she was so frightened and so frustrated. She then hugged the wall from behind, fully knowing that she was trapped in this very room with the monster.

"Don't touch me, Marik!! Just stay away from me! Just leave me alone!!! If you love me that much, then just kill me! Kill me and let me be with my brother!! Don't touch me ever again!!!" Serenity shouted at the top of her lungs at Marik, who looked rather shocked at her emotional outburst. She felt so dirty, so violated, her skin tingling and crawling with the monster's slimy touch. She crossed her arms to cover her bare chest, ashamed at what she had become to Marik, a doll to play and to toy with.

Marik sat on the bed, surprised at his Serenity's anger and left high and dry from his unsuccessful conquest of the girl. She was really frightened by him – she was actually afraid and terrified of him.

Good.

She was afraid of him.

Terrified of him.

She feared him.

Fear meant control.

He controlled her.

Grinning a Cheshire grin, Marik stood from the bed and walked slowly to her, his amethyst eyes set upon her.

"W-What are you doing? Stay away from me!!" Serenity shouted at him, but it was no use. He was intent on having her as his own once more. This made her paralyzed with bone-shuddering fear; his amethyst eyes stared into her hazel eyes, into her mind and her soul.

"Stay away? I highly doubt that, my little Serenity." Marik stopped in front of her, having her cornered, nowhere to run or hide from, and he placed his hands on either side of her on the wall, cornering her even more. "You don't want to be alone, my dear. You are the only one left here. All of your friends are gone, having been punished by my powers of God, and you are the only one here for me." He leaned in so his glowing forehead would make contact with hers, eye to eye and face to face. "I prefer it this way. Even if I spared your friends, they would only prove to be a nuisance, a hindrance to our joining together, our goal to become one with Oblivion."

Serenity didn't know what to do anymore. She only wanted him to disappear and for this nightmare to be over; she sunk onto the floor and curled into the ball she was made into once again. Marik only kneeled down to her, tilting his head, his grin unwavering.

"Do you know what you have done to intoxicate me with your presence, my dear? Your eyes…hazel pools of such beauty have made me want to drown them, all because the lovely color you possess." Marik let a lone hand pull her head up so he would cup her chin, making amethyst meet the aforementioned hazel pools called her eyes. "Your eyes are exquisite to behold, simply exquisite. Such eyes belong to a fallen angel, one who rightfully belongs to a god. They shine in the light that is heaven's light, the Heaven that would soon forsake you."

Serenity was speechless yet terrified at what he was going to do to her next. She didn't want to know, but he said such lovely things about her. No one else had said that to her before or ever in her entire life. She then stiffened when his thumb crept towards her mouth, tracing the fullness of her chapped lips.

"Your lips are so inviting, my sweet. How could anyone resist you, not even any of your male friends have attempted to claim you, how could anyone resist you by now? Your lips drip the honey that is your voice, your melodious voice that belongs to a siren that is you." Marik let his tongue ran over his lips, almost as if what he said about Serenity's own lips made his mouth water.

Serenity blushed furiously at the words he was saying to her and that were about her. It was as if he was being romantic almost, but she knew that there was only malevolence in his mind when it came to her. Her thoughts were dispersed when his hands parted her arms so her chest would be shown to him and he traced one finger in the middle of her chest up and down and up again.

"Your heart…so innocent and so naïve…it's almost easy for one to control. You, one so beautiful and lovely, can only have a heart such as yours. Your heart radiates with the purity that is waiting to be corrupted, a heart that is so easily broken. Easily ruined and broken, but endlessly pure." The words began to sound like prose and poetry, something that she loved and now what she loved was being twisted and corrupted by the monster.

Leaning towards her violently shaking form, Marik's amethyst eyes flashed wickedly and locked with her hazel ones. Serenity saw this as a threat and she jerked backwards, her head making contact with the wall. Marik reached out and gently wound a strand of her silken hair around his fingers. "Your auburn hair, how its silken strands wave in the wind, a dark wind that soon comes upon us." Letting go of her hair, his hand soon traveled down her back, the scar that he inflicted upon her still there, a reminder that she belongs to him now.

Like a predator with prey, Marik climbed to her and his grin became a dangerous smile as he pulled her naked body close to him, almost putting her on top of him. "What I love the most about you is your body. What a lovely instrument for me to have and to hold, for all eternity. You have such a lovely figure, carved out of only the most beautiful essence in this universe. A narrow waist could break from the burden of holding all this beauty together." The hand that was on her back soon came across her backside, firmly grasping the plump flesh in a perverse manner.

Serenity gasped at Marik's perverse behavior, and her face suddenly became hot from such a ministration.

_What…What's he doing?_

"The feel of your perfectly-shaped breasts is just unbearable to send away, the warmth of your full figure is irresistible to me, my dear."

At that moment, she couldn't do anything but feel his hand upon her backside and suddenly have his other hand on her full breasts his touches were teasing yet sensuous in a way. She felt her cheeks grow hot as the hand on her backside gently made circles on the sensitive flesh and when the other hand instrumented its fingers upon a coral nipple, shuddering gasps emitted from her mouth. The sensations she felt were so wrong yet they were unbelievable to her in every way.

Seeing the torn and pleasured look on her face, Marik leaned in and pulled Serenity even closer so his lips would press against her ear. "Oblivion will come for us at any time now; it's only fair to let you know that soon there will be a never-ending night between us. My dear Serenity, we _will_ become one." He suppressed a shudder of pleasure when he heard his little one make a half-moan for him in uneasy want.

Serenity's face was pink and she panted slightly from awakening lust; she didn't want him to torment her any longer, but she couldn't give into him again. That would only make him come back to her for more, using her as if she was just a plaything to toss aside as if she was nothing.

This was too perfect – his dear one wanted him to take her; it was written all over her face and form but she was hesitating. She wanted him but she didn't want to admit that very fact; such lust would send her to damnation for all time. This pleased him indeed, the fact that he would take her again and again and she would still remain pure, to her own chagrin.

She would remain pure in his eyes and forever in his arms.

Just then, the hand that was on her backside retracted so the arm would tighten around her waist, pulling her unbearably closer. The other hand that was on her breasts pulled away suddenly, danced upon her tingling arm and cruelly squeezed her bruised hand, hid fingernails digging into her skin. Serenity cried out in pain as her hand was squeezed mercilessly, claw-like nails digging into her skin.

Her world shattered.

Marik held her hand up high into the light as he proceeded to squeeze it even more, indulging in Serenity's cries of agony, a sadistic grin painted on his face that contorted in the pleasure of seeing her squirm in physical and emotional anguish. His hold was so tight and so painful that tears streamed down her face once more, fearing that his grip would break her hand at any second. Her cries got louder when his nails finally sunk into her skin, creating little red rivers from the newborn wounds he marked on her. He then released her hand from his claw-like grip, blood on the tips of his sharp nails, where he licked the liquid off of them soon after.

Serenity whimpered when she saw her hand, now bloody and with crescent-shaped wounds oozing red rivers with no end in sight. She fell backwards onto the floor, sprawled and panting from the physical onslaught he inflicted upon her, tears continuing to flow freely from her bloodshot eyes. She wanted this madness to end, to be free of this nightmare and to be free from the monster.

Marik licked his lips when he saw her sprawled on the floor, naked and partially covered in blood. She looked so inviting, seducing him with that very image, and so tempting that he knew at any minute he would throw her onto the ground and claim her.

_**Tomorrow will come, and you and I will surely be one. **_

He couldn't take it anymore – she was right there, a few feet away from him. Unconsciously, he moved his hand to the front of his pants, rubbing his clothed and newly awakened member to try to relieve part of that feeling.

Serenity achingly lifted herself up, and her eyes widened in disgust and horror when she heard Marik groaning her name over and over again, uttering the indistinct language he only knew, and seeing him pleasure himself through his pants.

This was all too much.

She covered her ears, eyes shut tightly when he heard him groan her name.

"S-Serenity…! Oh, Serenity!" A harsh pant escaped from him.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She screamed at him and she scrambled to get away. Upon hearing her, Marik stopped his ministrations and went after her, reaching out and grabbing a handful of her hair before she could get away from him, hearing her scream in pain. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, in a stranglehold almost and squeezing her against him.

"Let me go!!! Let me go, you sick bastard!!! Don't touch me, don't touch me!!! Just stop it!!! Getawayfrommeyoupervert!!! Let me go!!" She wailed in her unsuccessful attempt to be pull away from him, shaking her head and shutting her eyes as if she tried to rid Marik from her thoughts.

The struggle continued and without thinking, Marik turned her around and pulled her in swiftly, almost knocking the breath of her. She gasped suddenly, and the next thing she knew, she fell backwards onto the floor again, pulling Marik with her. They landed with a thud, and Marik leaned into her view, hands on either side of her, slowly dragging his tongue along her face, her pure flesh still intoxicating to him, tasting sweeter than anything else.

At this, Serenity struggled in vain to keep the tears from pouring down, threatening to spill at any moment. Marik then suddenly had a rush of sadistic indulgence and moved to her mouth, kissing her cruelly and madly. He hungrily kissed her lips, silencing her unspoken pleas for him to leave her alone, shuddering violently at his upcoming conquest of her.

This was it.

He couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't stop him.

He arched his hips onto her nude nether regions, moving in a steady but fast pace, seeking the gratification that they both needed, the need that he knew that she wanted him to fulfill. She shook in his grasp, feeling his clothed member against her lower area, and she bit her lip as he continued to use a fast pace on her. There was the familiar feeling again that soon bubbled inside both of them as he made the pace between him a lot faster that he had to unzip himself first before his member would feel her lower regions for sure. She felt his member now unclothed as he paced himself to move up and down, so the tip of his member would touch the sensitive bud that was between her legs. All sense of pace were soon lost, his movement upon her becoming so erratic by then. After the many unholy repetitions of this act, the strange and non-penetrative kind of taking, Serenity only shook and had her nails dug into his arms before she finally arched her back, voicing a silent cry from within her, voicing her unconscious pleasure and her inner pain. Marik shook soon later and he felt the sensation of completeness from everything, his fingers twining hers unconsciously.

There was still silence between them when he finally drew away from her, falling into his back, his mind still cloudy.

She took deep breaths in her orgasmic haze, something she didn't see coming, her face flushed and taking breaths as if those were her life. She didn't expect for them to come together when he really didn't take her, this act was highly strange to her. They basically rubbed against each other, and that was when they came. This was strange and very frightening to her; they actually were exploring new territory against her will.

She wanted nothing more than to be away from him.

After coming down from his haze, Marik stood up, zipped his pants and stood over her, his face stoic but very red from what had just occurred. He lent out a hand to her, which she took unexpectedly and lifted her onto her feet.

He pulled her over the door of the bathroom, where he opened it and revealed a medium sized bathroom. "I suggest you clean yourself up, little Serenity. Although you look very ravishing with blood upon you, you should get clean for your sake."

She stood there only for a moment, her whole form numb and very unsure of what to do. She was surprised that he would let her be clean, considering that he liked the blood that he marked upon her. Maybe after their little trysts, he made himself clean, which would explain why he was gone soon afterwards.

"Go on. Make yourself clean. There are fresh clothes in there for you, so you won't feel as unclean."

She turned to him, seeing his face stoic as stone. She covered her bare breasts with her arms, a chill coming into the room.

"Unless of course, you want me to join you." Marik said as he grinned suggestively to her, eyes twinkling in perverse joy and changing from the faint stoicism he had, chuckling in amusement.

Serenity took one step back, startled at what he said, the memory of the many trysts hey had flashing before her, eyes widening in disgust and horror.

Without thinking, she took a step forward and slapped him across the face.

_SWACK! _

She couldn't believe what she just did; she slapped the monster on the face, leaving a bright red mark on his tanned face. He had a look of shock painted all over it; he deserved that for what he put her through.

A dry sob left her lips before she turned and quickly stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

_**Soon, there will be a rainbow after the rain… **_

X.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update – senior year is finally over and I graduated high school, so that caused a little chaos in our household, besides senior prom and the actual ceremony of graduation. Also, there were college preparations to worry about, so there was a little writer's block from there. But no worries, I will post chapter 11 and my 300th fic as soon as I can.

Soundtrack:

"Inside" Velocity feat. Myndy K.

"I'm Waiting" Johnny Vicious feat. Aubrey

"Don't Wake Me Up (Acoustic Version)" DJ Shah

"The Girl You Lost to Cocaine (Stonebridge Radio Edit)" Sia

"Schneekönigin" Subway to Sally

"Lover Summer (Orjan Nilsen Remix)" Ilya Soloviev & Paul Miller

"Trust Truth (DeAgents Remix)" George Acosta

"Secrets of the Ancient Egypt (Original Mix)" Mobilize

Read and review!


	11. Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni

**Chapter Eleven: ****Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni**

_Be patient, running away means winning. I'm uncomfortable and worried__…_

XI.

The warm rivers of the shower water cascaded upon her skin like a hot waterfall, dampening her hair and ridding it of every oil and scum that was once on her head.

Her body was scarred.

Dirty.

Tainted.

She was relieved that she was going to be clean, and hopefully she would have a change of clothes too, since she didn't want to be naked anymore.

Not even for the likes of Marik, the demon incarnate.

The monster, as she called him.

Under the warm waters, Serenity felt herself sag forward, placing a hand on the shower wall, and hung her head listlessly, feeling droplets upon her skin, not even blinking once.

She became oblivious to everything: to what had occurred for what seemed like forever, to the ruined world around her, to time itself now. As far as she knew, seconds could have passed, or even hours could have walked by without a word.

Serenity existed in an alternate stare of mind, a state of conjoined terror and grief nearly at bay. She couldn't believe that she was in this reality, she just couldn't.

The reality of true hell.

What felt like an eternity.

Damnation.

True punishment.

Cursed.

What had felt like true hell.

Punished for living.

Punished for being born.

Punished for living in true existence.

For having a reason for existence.

Serenity blinked out of her stupor and looked over to see an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and emollients, reaching out and grabbing one that suited her. She squeezed the sweet smelling liquid onto her hair and lathered her hair repeatedly until she felt the oily and greasy feeling on her scalp and in her hair was gone. She then placed her head under the water, rinsing her hair and letting the soothing liquid cover her entire body.

She felt so serene under the water, the liquid that nourished all humans and beings. Cool to the touch, but heated when needed be.

She felt peaceful……

Safe….

Happy….

Carefree even….

In her own world…..

Where no one intruded…

Where no one could break the fantasy…..

Where no one could shatter her dream world….

_She found herself walking down a long path, a road stretched out beyond her imagination. All she knew was that she was walking alongside a grassy field and above her was a beautiful sky. _

_A sapphire sky, probably the bluest she had ever seen, hung above her and with no cloud to dampen the soft shade of the ocean in the skies. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard rustling, something behind her. She froze, almost afraid to turn around. _

_No, she knew that she was alone in this world._

_She just knew it._

_She had to turn around._

_She looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her._

_Nothing._

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_There was nothing._

_No threat._

_Nothing._

_She turned back to the road ahead and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw next._

_Blood decorated the ground like rose petals, painting the steel walls now around her red vermillion. It was there she realized that she wasn't in her own world anymore. _

_She lifted her hands to her face and covered her mouth, smearing the blood upon her hands on her face._

_On her face?_

_She yanked her hands away and stared at them, horrified, and then looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, legs, and her shoes had sprayed blood all over. _

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She swore that she couldn't breathe at that moment. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt dizzy, the world right in front of her spinning. _

_She thought she was going to faint right then and there._

_Her legs felt weak, wobbly and they couldn't keep her standing any longer._

_Before she knew it, she felt herself falling backwards, the world still spinning._

_Just before she thought she was going to feel the ground beneath her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her form felt something solid behind her, supporting her, and keeping her on her feet. _

_A sinister chuckle reverberated around her._

_She knew that voice too well._

_All too well._

_Something she couldn't get out of her head._

"_**Silly Serenity-pretty…" **_

_Her heart froze, almost skipping a heartbeat._

_She felt one of her hands travel up to her chest, where his clawed fingers began caressing the outline of her breast through her bloodied shirt, shivering underneath. _

"_**Your world is no longer years, my dear. The place that was yours is mine now, where you will never be alone ever again. Face it, Serenity, even in your imagination; I'll be there, no matter how much you want me to disappear." **_

_As the monster said these things, the hand around her waist crept down to the front of her vermillion-stained shorts, where he tucked his hand in her shorts, in her undergarment, and felt her seize up in that one touch._

'_No, this couldn't be happening.'_

"_**I'll find you wherever you will venture, wherever you will run off to. I'm here for you….forever…" **__He uttered into her ear softly as he pressed his lips to the outer shell of her ear. _

_The hand that was on her breast left as soon as he finished those words and that was when she felt something cold and metallic upon her throat, the sharp end near her jugular._

_She shuddered, almost breathless at the feel of the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of the golden object nearly piercing her skin._

"_**Forever…" **_

_One flick of a wrist and…._

_Searing pain…._

_Red coated her vision. _

_A deep-throated chuckle broke the silence in the middle of her bloody demise. _

She awoke with a start, water still running upon her form, looking around wildly and realizing that she was still in the shower.

No where near the outside.

No where near him.

The monster…

She placed a hand upon her throat, sighing with relief that there was no wound and no blood when she saw that no blood was upon her fingers.

The knife near her neck…

It felt so real...

Like the wound upon her back…

The water stung the cut, just like the memory of that wound.

The memory….

The pain…

"_You remember, my dear?"_

_She nodded absently._

"_That's good, my little Serenity." He pulled her closer to him, the hand holding his ancient weapon upon her back._

"_That's __**very good**__."_

_He then dragged the blade along her back, awakening her and reminding her of what pain truly was._

_**Agony.**_

_**Terror.**_

_**Death.**_

_**More death.**_

_**Manic.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Illusion shattering…**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Requiem….**_

_**Shattered…**_

_**His presence…**_

_**Monster…**_

_**Demon…**_

_**Death…**_

_**Agony…**_

_**It hurts!!!!**_

_**Make it stop!!!**_

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" **_

She shuddered at the vestiges of the pain that came from the blade upon her back, shivering and shaking her head, unconsciously covering herself with her arms before almost immediately dropping them again.

She refused to think about it anymore and hurriedly applied conditioner to her hair, combing it before she rinsed, and washed her body with a sweet smelling body wash. She scrubbed her whole form softly but almost hard enough in the hopes of washing all the filth upon her away.

**The world is already upon deceit……**

XI.

A/N: Yay I'm not dead! This seems to be a pattern with me and my multi-chapter fics, but I'm so sorry about the late update. Really sorry – I went to Europe for a summer vacation seeing the sights of London, Wales, Paris and Rome and eventually back to London again. It was an amazing trip, and hopefully I can go to Europe again soon. We've moved to a new home, so packing and unpacking has been a real hassle and that's why multi-chapter fics have taken longer to update. But don't worry, the house is a home now and there are fewer boxes to worry about. I'm taking the year off so I can gain residency and go to college in the coming year. Speaking of the year, Happy New Year! I'll be back with more drabbles, poems and more chapters and a commemoration of my third year here, with of course an Outcastshipping story. See you soon!

Soundtrack:

"Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni" Kōji Yusa (Gin Ichimaru from Bleach**) **

"A Thousand & One Nights" SEE-SAW

"Professional Widow (Armand's Star Trunk Funkin' Mix)" Tori Amos

"Mad World" Gregorian

"Somebody's Watching Me" Mysto & Pizzi

"12" Rie Kugimiya and Ryūsei Nakao(Nemu and Mayuri Kurotsuchi from Bleach)


	12. Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi

**Chapter Twelve: ****Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi**

_In an imprisoned world, what are you searching for?_

XII.

There was no such thing as love.

It didn't exist.

No.

It did not.

There was just lust.

If there was love,

It would be hollow.

Very.

Very.

VERY.

Hollow.

Just an excuse not to be alone.

Empty.

There was only emptiness.

Just emptiness.

And nothing more.

That was what Serenity was thinking when she stepped out of the shower, shivering when the cold air came to contact with her warm and wet skin. She reached for a towel from the towel rack, drying off the excess water off her body and wrapping it around herself.

She walked toward the mirror, where she wiped off the condensation from the mirror, and she took a good look at herself.

Her hair was wet, clinging to her neck and back.

There were dark purple bags under her eyes.

She felt so fatigued, so conflicted.

It was as if all of her senses were telling her to stop, don't do anymore.

Don't do anymore.

Don't do anymore.

Whatever that was.

She took a look at her whole form after releasing the now damp towel, letting it fall onto the floor.

Her arms were bruised.

Small cuts decorated her fingers.

Her chest was pink, red from the hot water's effect on her.

She looked down to see that her legs were bruised also, and a long cut adorned her leg, a mark of her strength and endurance of what horror she had withstood.

She turned around to see what her back looked like in the mirror.

A jagged crimson scar was painted on her back, a burgundy line slashed down sideways.

It was a sign.

It was his mark on her.

His mark on her.

His mark on her.

HIS mark on HER.

What was she doing here?

There was nothing tying her here…

No love.

No affection.

Nothing of safety.

Why was she here…

With him?

With him?

Of all people?

Why him?

Why him?

Why him?

Why him?

Why him?

WHY HIM?

WHY HIM?!!!

Serenity felt herself step back, her back hitting the wall behind her, and she slid down in numb despair and horror. A rush of memories came back to her at that moment, every one piercing her from the inside out, tormenting her mind at each one.

_Get away from me, you pervert! Get away from me!" She shouted, her throat raw from the lack of sustenance, and she swallowed while she still resisted his advances. This only proved to excite him even more, he saw her as playing a sadistic seduction that mused fervently in his mind. Marik moved away from her, breathing heavily and the grin was still upon his face._

"_**Oh, how I love the feel of you…."**_

"_Isn't it ironic, my dear? Evil triumphs over good, the dragon ensnares the beautiful princess, and the world sinks out of existence. Face it, my dear, my sweet little flower, you are no longer pure. Once you have seen me, you will never be pure again. You will be mine forever."_

_Of course._

_This was her hell._

_This was her hell._

_His creation of darkness._

_Her prison._

_Her agony and pleasure rolling into one._

_Nirvana._

_Oblivion._

_It all made sense now._

_Senses…._

_Tingling…._

_She was falling…._

_Still falling…._

_His hell to her._

_It was too late for her._

_She would never be free._

_No salvation._

_No end in sight._

_No sight of Death to take her._

_He…._

_The monster…._

_He was taking her!!!!!_

_She wanted him to stop._

_She wanted him to vanish._

_HELP!!!!_

_Someone, help me!!!_

_Joey!! _

_Pharaoh!!!!!_

_Someone help me!!!!_

_**It's no use.**_

_What?_

_**You're mine now.**_

_Forever?_

_**FOREVER!!!**_

_NO!_

_**Forever and ever!!**_

_No, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Oh yes, yes, yes!!!**_

_NO!!! This can't be!!!!_

_**Oh, yes it can, my dear.**_

– _**STOP IT!!!!**_

_**Have you no shame, you whore?!**_

_**WHORE!!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL HEAVEN!!!!!**_

"_I told you I would see you soon Serenity, remember?" He said seductively, leaning forward to nuzzle in the crook of her neck, still holding onto her hands outward, making her arms ache in doing so. "Don't you remember when I saw you in your room before the duels began, when I held you, and every time my hands have held an inch of you, your heart leapt with joy and sung in your chest?"_

_She remembered…_

"_Right now, I'm looking for something else to occupy my time," he said, toying with his victim's reddish-brown hair, lacing it with his right hand. "Something much more enticing than anything else I've been doing here…"_

_Leaving the sentence to hang in the air, the hand that was playing with her hair went lower and lower until his fingers met her spine. He began stroking it in an almost erotic way, leaving only but chills to the girl's nerve endings. He then brushed his lips against the shell of her ear, and she shuddered as she felt his tongue leave its slick trail on her neck._

_Serenity clenched her fists tightly, biting her lip so she would keep her composure intact. Before she knew it, Marik began to kiss her neck softly, almost playfully, his hands leaving quivers on her arms, shifting to her chest area. She whimpered at the feel, shocks running up her spine before she felt his hands under her shirt and underneath her brassiere, playing with the soft skin and teasing her nipples with his index fingers. A shocked gasp escaped her lips and he chuckled in a low voice, inhaling the smell of her hair._

"_As much as I would love to finish up and rob you of your purity, I like to twist and bend my victim's sanity even more." Marik said, his lips brushing against Serenity's right ear. He stood up and ambled to the doorway._

"_So, I'm going to go and complete something else: getting rid of your friends one by one and taking your brother and the pharaoh apart piece by piece, my dear." He walked out of the room, already forming new and insane ideas in his head, with a wicked grin playing on his lips. (1) _

_Eyes dilated and widened all at once with the recollection of that memory – she didn't wan to believe in it, she made herself believe that it was just a figment of her imagination, though his touches felt so real. It felt all so wrong, but at the same time, she found herself turning red at that reminiscence._

_No._

_She didn't want to believe in it._

_She couldn't._

_She just couldn't._

_It was surreal, perhaps her mind playing tricks on her._

_Maybe that was it._

_But…_

_It was real._

_Just a simple truth._

_It was real._

_Just as real as when they…_

_Her hair a crimson wave…_

_Begging for release…_

_Shaking and panicking…_

_Pulses growing quicker…_

_The white heat…_

_A bad desire._

_The malicious voices._

_Plummeting hearts…_

"_I….I…I remember…." She spoke finally, the words slipping out of her mouth and into his ear._

_**A gilded cage….**_

_**Songbird…**_

_Upon hearing her established remembrance, his facial features twisted slightly, his eyes were tinged with the madness soon to come, and his hand achingly reached behind him so he would reach his weapon, the Millennium Rod, so convincingly held in the loop of his khaki pants._

"_You remember, my dear?"_

_She nodded absently._

"_That's good, my little Serenity." He pulled her closer to him, the hand holding his ancient weapon upon her back._

"_That's __**very good**__."_

_He then dragged the blade along her back, awakening her and reminding her of what pain truly was._

_**Agony.**_

_**Terror.**_

_**Death.**_

_**More death.**_

_**Manic.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Illusion shattering…**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Requiem….**_

_**Shattered…**_

_**His presence…**_

_**Monster…**_

_**Demon…**_

_**Death…**_

_**Agony…**_

_**It hurts!!!!**_

_**Make it stop!!!**_

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" **_

_He thrust inside her, and she screamed._

_After every thrust, she cried out, the sensations of pleasure and pain unbearable and aching for release._

_Not the release he wanted, but what she wanted._

_Freedom._

_She wanted to be free from him, but he held on too tightly._

_He kept fucking her senseless, the bed beginning to move beneath her._

_It was horrifying._

_A nightmare._

_A horrible nightmare. _

It was cathartic and pure insanity.

_She couldn't even breathe…_

_He was too caught in his ecstasy._

_She was in agony._

_The descent to hell was soon._

_Very soon._

_He couldn't stop, mumbling and uttering the language she couldn't understand in rapture._

_She wanted him to stop._

_But there was no stopping it._

_Fire all at once._

_Fire and endless pain._

_Warped, whipped and tormented inside and out._

She began to rock back and forth, biting her lip until it bled, feeling it trickle down her chin but ignoring it as the memory soon concluded.

_She cried out in both agony and in high rapture, arching against him, what she did not want him to see._

_He saw her._

**SWACK!!! **

Joey….

A scream burst forth from her, a long and agonizing cry that was made from her torment and created by her inner wish for death.

A scream that made her realize that there was no one to save her from this hell.

A scream that would spell doom for her soon.

She halted her screaming when she heard three knocks on her door.

Good lord.

She shivered and hugged herself in fear, terror and feeling the cold air against her now pure and clean.

Knock.

Knock.

**KNOCK.**

"Serenity dear, will you be out of there soon?"

Oh God.

It was him.

HIM.

"Don't tease me, my little doll. I would love to hear that scream again – you know that hearing your lovely voice in pure agony arouses me."

Oh God.

She shook all over, hugging herself even tighter, literally quaking in fear. She was disgusted and terrified by his words, praying to the heavens that he wouldn't come in and ravage her like the many times he did before.

It made her feel disgusting.

Tainted.

Dirty.

Unclean.

A dull pain set over her as she decide to move from her place and keep the door locked, twisting the lock on it so it wouldn't let him from the outside in. She squirmed away from the door and hugged the wall behind her, hate slowly filling her entire being, with disgust brimming over.

"Don't even think about coming in here, you sick pervert!" Serenity yelled.

"What?!"

"You heard me, you freak, leave me alone!!!"

From the other side of the door, Marik stepped back from the door a bit, shocked at her sudden audacity, but mostly at her defiance against him. Feeling anger boil over inside him, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his shaking fists, digging his nails into his hands until they almost bled.

"You dare defy me, little Serenity? You know very well that no one who challenges me lives to tell the tale – nobody! Now open this door!"

Inside the bathroom, Serenity quaked in residual fear but she still felt the hate for him become more alive than ever.

"**NO!!!**"

She heard his growl from outside and she immediately braced herself for the assault upon the door. Before she knew it, a whirlwind barrage came on the door, at first barely even putting a scratch on it, but with more force, the door began to crack.

She struggled to get herself up from the ground, the fear and hatred combing once more inside her, shivering the entire time she saw the door cracking.

At that moment, Serenity's mind started racing.

Where'?!

WHERE'S THE MOTHERFUCKING WINDOW?????!!!!

Anything, anything at all

She had to get out of there!!!

She had to get out of there!!!

She had to get out of there!!!

SHE HAD TO GET OUT OF THERE!!!

But it was futile. There was no window, no means of escape.

She was doomed, doomed to this life of degrading servitude that she had gotten herself into.

She had resigned herself to her fate the first time she let Marik *gulp* screw her.

Screw her.

Fuck her senseless.

And she had enjoyed it.

She enjoyed every sadistic, tortuous, masochistic moment of it.

It sickened her how much she enjoyed it.

She was sick.

She needed help.

But from where?

Who would help her?

No one, that's who.

Serenity could literally feel her resolve slipping from her fingertips. She was falling, failing, flailing, falling again.

She had no reason to run.

She had nowhere to go.

She had no one eager awaiting her return.

She had no one.

She had no one.

The door cracked and in flew a dark-skinned hand, startling her, earning a cry from her lips. The hand reached and grabbed the door knob, twisted it and slammed the door open. Marik slunk the door open, slipping his hand from the hole he made and stormed over to the shaking Serenity, anger mixed with the growing arousal for her.

"You're mine, little Serenity, DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!" Marik bellowed as he forcefully grabbed Serenity's wrist, pulled her over to him, and then roughly pushed her against the wall, earning a cry from her and her futile attempts to push him away. She almost screamed at him as she tried again and again to push the dark creature away from her, the creature no longer human.

And neither was she anymore.

"Get away! Get away, you sick freak!!!! Get away, leave me ALONE!!! GET AWAY!!!" Serenity cried out as she tried to push him away from her endlessly before he pinned her wrists against the wall, his arms making her feel more trapped than ever more.

Marik then pushed his lips on hers, pushing himself on her, moving a little so he would make her feel his hips ground on hers, releasing her lips from his so he would let his long tongue snake upon her face and neck, ghosting his sharp teeth over her skin, almost breaking it and allowing a small trail of blood mark her cheek.

"**Oblivion will come very soon." **

She shuddered and winced in pain when she felt his fangs upon her skin, and she shut her eyes tightly when she felt him kiss her delicately at first but then gradually become fierce until the point to where her lips bled.

Her small gasps were so inviting to him, but he knew that she couldn't help it. That was part of her nature, and he didn't to change any part of her that was beautiful.

She didn't want any part of his twisted fantasy.

No.

She.

Did.

Not.

Not.

One.

Bit.

He kissed her again, licking the blood off her chin and mouth, shuddering audibly as he tasted her once more. One of his hands traveled down to her stomach and then to her lower region, where a lithe finger stroked a certain pressure point that made her cry out, writhing in his grasp.

She quavered in this unbearable and beautiful agony that crashed on her as she knew it.

It was beautiful.

But it was unbearable.

She was deflowered by the beast as she knew it.

But she couldn't take it anymore.

Not anymore.

"No!!!"

Terror was a building crescendo for her and rage came crashing down there first.

She gathered her strength to push him away from her, his hands coming apart from her like machinery breaking down.

"No!!!!!" She yelled more forcefully.

He held a flabbergasted look on his face before what she just did to him set in his mind; his shock expression turning into growing rage. He yelled out as he moved toward her, but she pushed him once more, and the shove proved to more powerful than she (nor he) expected.

The water that was left on the floor made him slip, losing his balance, falling backward until his head hit the sink.

A sickening noise fell in the air.

A condemning crack.

He flipped over and fell onto the ground.

It happened just like that.

He didn't move an inch.

Not one inch.

Serenity breathed deep and released a shuddering breath.

His eyes.

His eyes.

Oh God His Eyes.

His eyes had rolled up, the whites of his eyes akin to egg whites.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

Oh God.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Even when she saw a little pool of blood form from under his head, dying the white floor red.

She covered her mouth as nausea overcame her; she rushed over to the toilet and then wretched her guts out, as if she was trying to get rid of what had just occurred. When she was finished, her nose was dripping with mucus, her auburn bangs clinging to her perspiration-marred forehead, the back of her throat feeling extremely acidic. She spit some saliva out of her mouth, trying in vain to get the bile out of her mouth.

She put her warm head near the coolness of the porcelain bowl, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

What had she done?

What had she created?

What had she done?

What had she created?

What had she done?

What had she done?

With great trepidation and uneasiness, Serenity looked over to the supine body of Marik a few feet away from and she almost felt like throwing up again, but thankfully the feeling subsided.

She took a deep breath once again, wiped any dripping from her mouth, and stood up. She carefully walked to the open entrance, narrowly avoiding Marik when she was a foot away, and when she knew that she was in the bedroom, she saw the clothes that he had laid out for her.

There was a dark red dress, almost burgundy in its shading, with long sleeves and a bow-like apparatus that was woven into the front of the chest area. It went just past her knees, and looked just about as soft as satin, if not cashmere.

Knowing that she didn't want to run around nude for the rest of her time here, she took the dress and held it above her before putting it on. The material felt nice and warm, a relief against her cold skin. Her hair was still damp, wavy even, but getting rid of the blood was more important.

She hurriedly walked towards the door, and after opening it, she had only one thing on her mind.

Run.

And she did.

**There were two beats and red sins…**

XII.

A/N: Phew! I told you I'd be back. This was a pretty heavy chapter when you think about it. A lot happens here, and I placed stuff from previous chapters here for emphasis on the torment Marik gave Serenity, and I didn't want her to be spineless for long. And the fact that watching too many Marik and Serenity videos really threw fuel into the fire. I still have a lot planned here, so don't miss it. Sorry with a late update – I had some priorities that needed to be taken care of and my mother isn't well, so my sister and I have been taking care of her. I apologize for the delay. And there is the fact that I've been writing a lot of Tsubasa drabbles, with more to come, and plenty for this story and my other story that you know and love. Read and review!

Soundtrack:

"Umineko no Naku Koro Ni" Akiko Shikata

"VII" Akiko Shikata

"I'm Still Dancing" Minuit

"Katayoku no Tori (Male Version)" Akiko Shikata

"Blood on the Motorway" DJ Shadows


	13. Aoi to Kuro Kyousoukyoku

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Aoi to Kuro Kyousoukyoku**

_To those being born….._

XIII.

She had walking for a long time.

No.

Walking.

More than running.

Running away.

Running away from it all.

The blood.

The torture.

The unwanted feelings…

Feeling very impure…

She wanted to get away from it all.

All of it…

She had to run.

She had to…

She had to…

She knew she had to…

She had to get away…

She had to get away…

From him…

From him…

Mostly definitely **him**…

He who had made her skin scrawl with the very mention of him, his name, his essence.

Painful memories rush back as she shut her eyes, her hands tightly grasping over her ears, her body rigid with fear and trepidation, as if to expect the demon's onslaught at any time.

Paranoia sinks in.

She did.

She had to get away.

She had to go as far as she could, no matter what lay ahead of her.

She didn't care what happened to her, just as long as she never had to see, never had to hear, never had to sense _**HIM**_ ever again in her life.

Dear God….

What had happened to her?

She used to be so carefree…

So joyful…

So happy…

Happy...

Happy…

The thought of the word and what it held lingered in her mind, on her lips, as transparent as the eyelashes that swooped in front of her eyes as they blinked.

Happy….

That was a long time ago…

When she was happy…

With Joey…

With her friends…

With life…

She used to be so happy…

All of that was gone now…

All of that was dead…

Long gone….

She stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding in her chest from too much running, almost felt as if it was going to burst right then and there.

Her breathing was hard and ragged; her entire form was weak, bruised and stained by the crimson that was both hers and of others.

She fell onto her knees, aching all over, and lowered her head so her wavy hair would cover her face, obscuring her vision. Her eyes watered, adding to her vision that was to be blind from all that she went through

She wanted to be blind.

She welcomed it.

She didn't want to see anymore.

She didn't want her vision anymore.

She didn't want to see.

To see anything.

To see everything.

Her blindness was a gift.

A curse in disguise.

But now, she wanted to get rid of it.

Her sight.

Everything.

Everything that kept placing the images in her head.

The blood.

The torture.

The unwanted feelings.

Him.

Especially him.

She wanted to be rid of him.

That was why she had to run.

That was why she wanted to never see anything again.

It would spare her.

Spare her of anymore pain.

Spare her of anymore bloodshed.

Of anymore unwanted desires.

All of the evil that she had seen.

All that she had endured.

By him.

Her breathing was labored.

She ached all over.

She was clean.

But still…

She felt impure.

She felt dirty.

She felt robbed.

Robbed of her innocence.

What made her….

Her…

She wanted to get away.

She had to.

He was a monster.

A monster who gave er horrific visions….

When she slept…

Horrifying visions…

They…

Alost felt real…

Too real…

Too real…

They…

Felt…

Real….

_She found herself walking down a long path, a road stretched out beyond her imagination. All she knew was that she was walking alongside a grassy field and above her was a beautiful sky. _

_A sapphire sky, probably the bluest she had ever seen, hung above her and with no cloud to dampen the soft shade of the ocean in the skies. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard rustling, something behind her. She froze, almost afraid to turn around. _

_No, she knew that she was alone in this world._

_She just knew it._

_She had to turn around._

_She looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her._

_Nothing._

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_There was nothing._

_No threat._

_Nothing._

_She turned back to the road ahead and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw next._

_Blood decorated the ground like rose petals, painting the steel walls now around her red vermillion. It was there she realized that she wasn't in her own world anymore. _

_She lifted her hands to her face and covered her mouth, smearing the blood upon her hands on her face._

_On her face?_

_She yanked her hands away and stared at them, horrified, and then looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, legs, and her shoes had sprayed blood all over. _

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She swore that she couldn't breathe at that moment. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt dizzy, the world right in front of her spinning. _

_She thought she was going to faint right then and there._

_Her legs felt weak, wobbly and they couldn't keep her standing any longer._

_Before she knew it, she felt herself falling backwards, the world still spinning._

_Just before she thought she was going to feel the ground beneath her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her form felt something solid behind her, supporting her, and keeping her on her feet. _

_A sinister chuckle reverberated around her._

_She knew that voice too well._

_All too well._

_Something she couldn't get out of her head._

"_**Silly Serenity-pretty…" **_

_Her heart froze, almost skipping a heartbeat._

_She felt one of her hands travel up to her chest, where his clawed fingers began caressing the outline of her breast through her bloodied shirt, shivering underneath. _

"_**Your world is no longer years, my dear. The place that was yours is mine now, where you will never be alone ever again. Face it, Serenity, even in your imagination; I'll be there, no matter how much you want me to disappear." **_

_As the monster said these things, the hand around her waist crept down to the front of her vermillion-stained shorts, where he tucked his hand in her shorts, in her undergarment, and felt her seize up in that one touch._

'_No, this couldn't be happening.'_

"_**I'll find you wherever you will venture, wherever you will run off to. I'm here for you….forever…" **__He uttered into her ear softly as he pressed his lips to the outer shell of her ear. _

_The hand that was on her breast left as soon as he finished those words and that was when she felt something cold and metallic upon her throat, the sharp end near her jugular._

_She shuddered, almost breathless at the feel of the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of the golden object nearly piercing her skin._

"_**Forever…" **_

_One flick of a wrist and…._

_Searing pain…._

_Red coated her vision. _

_A deep-throated chuckle broke the silence in the middle of her bloody demise. _

Serenity felt a shiver crept down her spine at that moment, forcing her back into reality.

Eyes blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

She remembered.

That vision.

That nightmarish dream…

It didn't make any sense…

Yet…

It made perfect sense..

She was trapped in his world.

In his world…

His twisted fantasy…

But…

She was free of him now.

All she had to do was to keep getting as far away from him as possible.

Far away…

From **him**…

What if…

What if he trapped her outside too?

What if those dreams weren't just scare tactics?

What if…

What if…

What if he truly** WAS** a monster?

A monster bent on using her until she was of no use to him.

Until she begged for his mercy.

Until she begged him to kill her.

Which he would.

He almost did.

He almost did try to kill her.

To end her life.

She wouldn't exist anymore if he had.

She shuddered.

She felt cold.

All over.

It came…

A flash…

No…

Many…

Over her eyes…

Before her eyes…

Flashes….

_The door cracked and in flew a dark-skinned hand, startling her, earning a cry from her lips. The hand reached and grabbed the door knob, twisted it and slammed the door open. Marik slunk the door open, slipping his hand from the hole he made and stormed over to the shaking Serenity, anger mixed with the growing arousal for her._

_"You're mine, little Serenity, DON'T EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!" Marik bellowed as he forcefully grabbed Serenity's wrist, pulled her over to him, and then roughly pushed her against the wall, earning a cry from her and her futile attempts to push him away. She almost screamed at him as she tried again and again to push the dark creature away from her, the creature no longer human._

_And neither was she anymore._

_"Get away! Get away, you sick freak!!!! Get away, leave me ALONE!!! GET AWAY!!!" Serenity cried out as she tried to push him away from her endlessly before he pinned her wrists against the wall, his arms making her feel more trapped than ever more._

_Marik then pushed his lips on hers, pushing himself on her, moving a little so he would make her feel his hips ground on hers, releasing her lips from his so he would let his long tongue snake upon her face and neck, ghosting his sharp teeth over her skin, almost breaking it and allowing a small trail of blood mark her cheek._

_"__**Oblivion will come very soon." **_

_She shuddered and winced in pain when she felt his fangs upon her skin, and she shut her eyes tightly when she felt him kiss her delicately at first but then gradually become fierce until the point to where her lips bled._

_Her small gasps were so inviting to him, but he knew that she couldn't help it. That was part of her nature, and he didn't to change any part of her that was beautiful._

_She didn't want any part of his twisted fantasy._

_No._

_She._

_Did._

_Not._

_Not._

_One._

_Bit._

_He kissed her again, licking the blood off her chin and mouth, shuddering audibly as he tasted her once more. One of his hands traveled down to her stomach and then to her lower region, where a lithe finger stroked a certain pressure point that made her cry out, writhing in his grasp._

_She quavered in this unbearable and beautiful agony that crashed on her as she knew it._

_It was beautiful._

_But it was unbearable._

_She was deflowered by the beast as she knew it._

_But she couldn't take it anymore._

_Not anymore._

_"No!!!"_

_Terror was a building crescendo for her and rage came crashing down there first._

_She gathered her strength to push him away from her, his hands coming apart from her like machinery breaking down._

_"No!!!!!" She yelled more forcefully._

_He held a flabbergasted look on his face before what she just did to him set in his mind; his shock expression turning into growing rage. He yelled out as he moved toward her, but she pushed him once more, and the shove proved to more powerful than she (nor he) expected._

_The water that was left on the floor made him slip, losing his balance, falling backward until his head hit the sink._

_A sickening noise fell in the air._

_A condemning crack._

_He flipped over and fell onto the ground._

_It happened just like that._

_He didn't move an inch._

_Not one inch._

_Serenity breathed deep and released a shuddering breath._

_His eyes._

_His eyes._

_Oh God His Eyes._

_His eyes had rolled up, the whites of his eyes akin to egg whites._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_Oh God._

_She suddenly felt sick to her stomach._

_Even when she saw a little pool of blood form from under his head, dying the white floor red._

Her eyes blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Hazel eyes looked all over

She was outside.

Outside the blimp.

The cursed airship.

She was outside.

It was rocky terrain.

All around her.

A path was placed before her.

Leading her to a maze almost..

Almost…

To certain doom…

There was a clear path before her that led to something, somewhere amongst the rocks that ruled over the island.

The island…

Alcatraz Island…

Where the duel tower was…

Where blood had been shed…

Crimson painted everything...

Everywhere…

It was strange.

Serenity felt her eyes begin to droop, her lids fluttering open as she struggled to her feet once again, to keep going.

But no.

She felt as if something was ripping her from her state of consciousness almost completely.

Her head began to droop.

_Wait…_

_Stay awake!_

_You have to get away!_

_You have to get help!_

_Get far away from here as possible!_

_You can't sleep at a time like this!_

_Stop it!_

_D-Don't let your eyes close!_

_Don't-_

Her eyes were already closed and she felt her body fall to the hard ground.

_Damn it!_

She felt a pull.

And darkness enveloped her once more.

**She had heard the blue and black rhapsody…. **

XIII.

A/N: Well, I'm back. I'm not dead, just so you know, and you would know that fact if you have reading my Tsubasa stories and drabbles that I've written recently. A LOT of stuff and crap has been going on since my last chapter and it took a toll on my writing. Damn you, writer's block! Thankfully I had a bout of inspiration with songs and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles being a main fandom now. That doesn't mean that I'm abandoning this story, oh no, as of late, I have more ideas for the next chapters. So sit tight!

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Kin-iro no Choushou ~Uruwashi no Ban" Akiko Shikata

"On-Line Malaysia" Susumu Hirasawa

"Manzou no Kiya" Susumu Hirasawa

"Katakoi" Akiko Shikata

"Piper" P-Model


	14. Freigabe der Schönheit

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Freigabe der Schönheit**

_The cruel sky shines…_

XV.

Blood-tinted darkness….

The nothingness that is death…

Eyes staring blankly into the oblivion….

Open and yet completely unseeing….

A porcelain-like body….

Now charred….

Burnt black….

Falling endlessly through the nothingness….

Nothing can save her…

She lost her wings….

Her blackened wings…

A long time ago….

A light…

Infinitely shining in the abyss…

Dead….

Blood-colored eyes remain….

As they were….

The rest of her body…

Broken…

As is her mind….

Darkness….

Sheer….

Complete…

Eternal…

Enfolding darkness….

All around her…

Within her….

Suffocating her….

A child of purity and light….

Nothing like she seemed….

Eyes….

Betraying her true nature…

A fallen angel…

A demon from Hell's depths…..

Darkness.

Sheer….

Complete…

Eternal…

Never-ending darkness…

Inside the darkness….

There were eyes….

They were blank….

Colorless….

Emotionless….

Dead…..

_Her eyes blinked._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Blink._

_Hazel eyes looked all over_

_She was outside._

_Outside the blimp._

_The cursed airship._

_She was outside._

_It was rocky terrain._

_All around her._

_A path was placed before her._

_Leading her to a maze almost..._

_Almost…_

_To certain doom…_

_There was a clear path before her that led to something, somewhere amongst the rocks that ruled over the island._

_The island…_

_Alcatraz Island…_

_Where the duel tower was…_

_Where blood had been shed…_

_Crimson painted everything..._

_Everywhere…_

_It was strange._

_Serenity felt her eyes begin to droop, her lids fluttering open as she struggled to her feet once again, to keep going._

_But no._

_She felt as if something was ripping her from her state of consciousness almost completely._

_Her eyes were already closed and she felt her body fall to the hard ground._

_She felt a pull._

_And darkness enveloped her once more._

I don't know where I am….

But…

It's…

Peaceful…

Peaceful…

The cold….

The cold…

Painful….

I feel….

Ill….

Sad….

I have…

I have done something…

Something very wrong…..

I don't know what it was though….

Or…

Why I was cold or ill….

Maybe I still am….

I don't know….

All I can see is here and now…

The peace….

My mind….

Blank…

My mind is blank…

I don't know…

Where I am…

Who I am…

How old I am…

My name or anything…..

All I know…

Is that I am here…

I should be somewhere else….

I can't remember anywhere else though….

Only here…

Is there even anything other than this?

I want to know….

But I just can't…

I can't remember anything….

I can't remember at all….

Is this what it feels like to hurt?

To feel suffering?

To feel agony?

Heavy…

I think I know them but I can't remember…

I still can't remember.

Faces…

People…

Recognition….

Familiar faces….

Familiarity….

They all….

Look so happy….

I don't know….

Who they are…

I feel so tired….

My head….

Spinning…..

All goes dark again….

Dark….

Peaceful….

I wish….

I wish….

It could stay like that…

Forever….

That was….

Dark….

Peaceful…

_"__**Oblivion will come very soon."**_

**The true form of beauty's release was to come…. **

A/N: I'm back and I'm not dead…. Again. You would know that fact if you have reading my Tsubasa stories and drabbles, so I'm pretty much stuck in the TRC fandom, but once again, I'm not abandoning this story, and there are more chapters to come, so sit tight. And can you believe I'm almost to my 400th story? Time does fly…

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Uninstall (Male Version)" Chiaki Ishikawa

"Antimonesia" Susumu Hirasawa

"Taiyou" Eiko Shimamiya

"No Man's Land" Yuki Kajiura, Madlax OST

"Bloody Rabbit" Yuki Kajiura, Pandora Hearts OST


	15. Jammerschade

**Chapter Fifteen: ****Jammerschade**

_Violent quiet music will overflow…_

XVI.

You probably don't know who I am….

Nor would anyone else for that matter…

No one…

Would I mean anything to you?

Would the name 'Serenity' stir any part of your memory?

No?

Really?

Oh…

I thought as much.

So…

If I…

If…

I…

If I

If I was

Still part of their gang of friends

Then I know for a fact that

I was here.

That I existed…

That I was alive...

And yes,

Before you ask,

I was a friend.

'Was'.

They forgot me…

My brother…

He forgot me…

They forgot me…

As soon as they met me…

Just like

Just like...

Every other group of friends I had.

Yes

They forgot me

Shunned me from their group of friends.

I don't know why….

I don't think anybody does…

That's because nobody remembers me.

What I remember…

What I recall…

I had no problems making friends

Until that time…

Until…

I was forgotten…

And when that happened…

I became someone else...

Someone…

Whom no one wished to befriend….

Whom no one would want to befriend…

I still don't know why….

The time…

When I was friends with them…

Is now merely a dim and distant memory….

The time when I had friends…

Is a dim and distant memory…

My memories of their friendship

Have faded…

Just like the photographs…

I have of the good times….

But I remember now that…

Those photos are faded and dusty…

Hidden away….

I only wish

The memories could be hidden away

That easily….

I am tired of living in this emotional agony…

Thinking desperately

About what could have been…

What should have been….

And what was reality once….

The only thing I cannot try to rid myself of is my brother…

My brother….

Joey…

I love him…and I always will…

Just as I have for years….

I could never get rid of his memory…

No matter how much I want to…..

And it was his eyes…

Those remind me of my past,

A past of happiness and friendship…

But those are two things

Two things…

I can never have again.

I am now simply

Another nameless face….

Another memory

That has faded quickly…

Just like the photographs…

Just like my will to see…

Past the dark…

But now…

Now I am their friend…

No longer…

Angels beget devils…

Devils beget angels….

_Blood-tinted darkness…._

_The nothingness that is death…_

_Eyes staring blankly into the oblivion…._

_Open and yet completely unseeing…._

_A porcelain-like body…._

_Now charred…._

_Burnt black…._

_Falling endlessly through the nothingness…._

_Nothing can save her…_

_She lost her wings…._

_Her blackened wings…_

_A long time ago…._

_A light…_

_Infinitely shining in the abyss…_

_Dead…._

_Blood-colored eyes remain…._

_As they were…._

_The rest of her body…_

_Broken…_

_As is her mind…._

_Darkness…._

_Sheer…._

_Complete…_

_Eternal…_

_Enfolding darkness…._

_All around her…_

_Within her…._

_Suffocating her…._

_A child of purity and light…._

_Nothing like she seemed…._

_Eyes…._

_Betraying her true nature…_

_A fallen angel…_

_A demon from Hell's depths….._

_Darkness._

_Sheer…._

_Complete…_

_Eternal…_

_Never-ending darkness…_

_Inside the darkness…._

_There were eyes…._

_They were blank…._

_Colorless…._

_Emotionless…._

_Dead….._

The nightmare….

True reality…

It felt real…

She led herself…

To believe…

It was….

Real…

_She found herself walking down a long path, a road stretched out beyond her imagination. All she knew was that she was walking alongside a grassy field and above her was a beautiful sky. _

_A sapphire sky, probably the bluest she had ever seen, hung above her and with no cloud to dampen the soft shade of the ocean in the skies. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard rustling, something behind her. She froze, almost afraid to turn around. _

_No, she knew that she was alone in this world._

_She just knew it._

_She had to turn around._

_She looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her._

_Nothing._

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_There was nothing._

_No threat._

_Nothing._

_She turned back to the road ahead and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw next._

_Blood decorated the ground like rose petals, painting the steel walls now around her red vermillion. It was there she realized that she wasn't in her own world anymore. _

_She lifted her hands to her face and covered her mouth, smearing the blood upon her hands on her face._

_On her face?_

_She yanked her hands away and stared at them, horrified, and then looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, legs, and her shoes had sprayed blood all over. _

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She swore that she couldn't breathe at that moment. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt dizzy, the world right in front of her spinning. _

_She thought she was going to faint right then and there._

_Her legs felt weak, wobbly and they couldn't keep her standing any longer._

_Before she knew it, she felt herself falling backwards, the world still spinning._

_Just before she thought she was going to feel the ground beneath her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her form felt something solid behind her, supporting her, and keeping her on her feet. _

_A sinister chuckle reverberated around her._

_She knew that voice too well._

_All too well._

_Something she couldn't get out of her head._

"_**Silly Serenity-pretty…" **_

_Her heart froze, almost skipping a heartbeat._

_She felt one of her hands travel up to her chest, where his clawed fingers began caressing the outline of her breast through her bloodied shirt, shivering underneath. _

"_**Your world is no longer years, my dear. The place that was yours is mine now, where you will never be alone ever again. Face it, Serenity, even in your imagination; I'll be there, no matter how much you want me to disappear." **_

_As the monster said these things, the hand around her waist crept down to the front of her vermillion-stained shorts, where he tucked his hand in her shorts, in her undergarment, and felt her seize up in that one touch._

'_No, this couldn't be happening.'_

"_**I'll find you wherever you will venture, wherever you will run off to. I'm here for you….forever…" **__He uttered into her ear softly as he pressed his lips to the outer shell of her ear. _

_The hand that was on her breast left as soon as he finished those words and that was when she felt something cold and metallic upon her throat, the sharp end near her jugular._

_She shuddered, almost breathless at the feel of the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of the golden object nearly piercing her skin._

"_**Forever…" **_

_One flick of a wrist and…._

_Searing pain…._

_Red coated her vision. _

_A deep-throated chuckle broke the silence in the middle of her bloody demise. _

_**All goes dark again….**_

_**Dark….**_

_**Peaceful….**_

_**I wish….**_

_**I wish….**_

_**It could stay like that…**_

_**Forever….**_

_**That was….**_

_**Dark….**_

_**Peaceful…**_

She saw….

In her dream…

A flower…

A beautiful flower…

Gracing itself upon a land of rock and rubble…

A lonely flower…

She remembered…

Smiling…

In that presence…

Flowers were a reminder…

That even when the world seemed ruined…

Nature still ran its course…

And that the Earth still lived….

Sometimes….

It took a tragedy…

To make you realize how beautiful the world really is.

**It's such a shame, really…**

XVI.

A/N: Wow. Another chapter in a short amount of time? It must be the end of the world then. Just kidding, but I have been awfully busy, with planning new Tsubasa stories and taking care of my mom, but I'm not abandoning this story, and there are a few more chapters to come, so sit tight.

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Hoshikuzu" FictionJunction KEIKO & KAORI

"Kioku no Mori" FictionJunctionYUUKA

"Halo" Susumu Hirasawa

"Chikaranouta" Susumu Hirasawa

"Fantasia" Kalafina


	16. Mata Kaze ga Tsuyoku Natta

**Chapter Sixteen: ****Mata Kaze ga Tsuyoku Natta**

_I turn to the night sky: "Help me!"_

XVII.

_**All goes dark again….**_

_**Dark….**_

_**Peaceful….**_

_**I wish….**_

_**I wish….**_

_**It could stay like that…**_

_**Forever….**_

_**That was….**_

_**Dark….**_

_**Peaceful…**_

_Blood-tinted darkness…._

_The nothingness that is death…_

_Eyes staring blankly into the oblivion…._

_Open and yet completely unseeing…._

_A porcelain-like body…._

_Now charred…._

_Burnt black…._

_Falling endlessly through the nothingness…._

_Nothing can save her…_

_She lost her wings…._

_Her blackened wings…_

_A long time ago…._

_A light…_

_Infinitely shining in the abyss…_

_Dead…._

_Blood-colored eyes remain…._

_As they were…._

_The rest of her body…_

_Broken…_

_As is her mind…._

_Darkness…._

_Sheer…._

_Complete…_

_Eternal…_

_Enfolding darkness…._

_All around her…_

_Within her…._

_Suffocating her…._

_A child of purity and light…._

_Nothing like she seemed…._

_Eyes…._

_Betraying her true nature…_

_A fallen angel…_

_A demon from Hell's depths….._

_Darkness._

_Sheer…._

_Complete…_

_Eternal…_

_Never-ending darkness…_

_Inside the darkness…._

_There were eyes…._

_They were blank…._

_Colorless…._

_Emotionless…._

_Dead….._

_**His eyes…..**_

_**The demon's eyes….**_

_**A sunless sky…**_

_**They were like the sky during an eclipse….**_

_**Dark…**_

_**Dark blue….**_

_**A vague hint of the malevolent amethyst….**_

_**He was satiated.**_

_**That much she knew.**_

_**He was satiated with her.**_

_**He took her.**_

_**He took her innocence.**_

_**And he never wanted to give it back to her….**_

_**She knew this and it tore her up from the inside out, as if she deserved this punishment. It was as if she had done something wrong and she had the right to be punished. When the demon took her brother away from her, her friends, disappearing in front of her very eyes, she felt a hollowness grow inside her.**_

_**A hollowness that seemed to grow with every turn.**_

_**A hollowness that ate her insides, ate them in bite-size pieces, relishing ever morsel.**_

_**A hollowness that made her feel complete.**_

_**Complete.**_

_**Oh so complete.**_

_**He held her against him, feeling the arousal growing into full fruition. She knew his full intention in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that it couldn't be helped, nor would it be avoided.**_

_**I want my innocence back**_

_**I want my innocence back**_

_**I want my innocence back **_

_**(I want my innocence back)**_

_**That thought was all that was running through her mind at that particular moment. She didn't want this. She didn't want this.**_

_**She didn't.**_

_**She didn't.**_

_**Didn't she?**_

_**It was too much, too soon, too abrupt to tell.**_

_**She was a good girl, she knew she was.**_

_**She didn't break one rule as a child.**_

_**She tried her best to be everyone's golden girl, the one they could depend on to be good.**_

_**Good.**_

_**Good.**_

_**Did…she…want to be good forever?**_

_**No.**_

_**No she didn't.**_

_**She didn't want to be seen as a goody two-shoes anymore.**_

_**No.**_

_**She wanted to break the rules.**_

_**For now.**_

_**If she could, she would enjoy it.**_

_**Enjoy being deflowered.**_

_**Show the whole world that she didn't want to be pure anymore.**_

_**Show that she can be corrupted.**_

_**So she did.**_

_**She became corrupted.**_

_**She let him deflower her.**_

_**Let his long tongue slide on her pale neck.**_

_**She voiced her pleasure.**_

_**He growled in approval.**_

_**Deep, baritone, smooth, throaty growl…**_

_**Rich in tone akin to a cello…**_

_**Her voice was a violin….**_

_**There was a black symphony that strung itself in the air just then, filled with the strings of the cello and the violin melding into one song of hell.**_

_**It would be one song that would not cease its twists and turns, a never-ending cycle for the two of them.**_

_**Never-ending.**_

_**Never changing.**_

_**In the end, they would give in to their own warped, intertwined desires.**_

_**Innocence lost.**_

_**Desire gained.**_

_**It looks like roles do change after all.**_

_She found herself walking down a long path, a road stretched out beyond her imagination. All she knew was that she was walking alongside a grassy field and above her was a beautiful sky. _

_A sapphire sky, probably the bluest she had ever seen, hung above her and with no cloud to dampen the soft shade of the ocean in the skies. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard rustling, something behind her. She froze, almost afraid to turn around. _

_No, she knew that she was alone in this world._

_She just knew it._

_She had to turn around._

_She looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her._

_Nothing._

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_There was nothing._

_No threat._

_Nothing._

_She turned back to the road ahead and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw next._

_Blood decorated the ground like rose petals, painting the steel walls now around her red vermillion. It was there she realized that she wasn't in her own world anymore. _

_She lifted her hands to her face and covered her mouth, smearing the blood upon her hands on her face._

_On her face?_

_She yanked her hands away and stared at them, horrified, and then looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, legs, and her shoes had sprayed blood all over. _

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She swore that she couldn't breathe at that moment. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt dizzy, the world right in front of her spinning. _

_She thought she was going to faint right then and there._

_Her legs felt weak, wobbly and they couldn't keep her standing any longer._

_Before she knew it, she felt herself falling backwards, the world still spinning._

_Just before she thought she was going to feel the ground beneath her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her form felt something solid behind her, supporting her, and keeping her on her feet. _

_A sinister chuckle reverberated around her._

_She knew that voice too well._

_All too well._

_Something she couldn't get out of her head._

"_**Silly Serenity-pretty…" **_

_Her heart froze, almost skipping a heartbeat._

_She felt one of her hands travel up to her chest, where his clawed fingers began caressing the outline of her breast through her bloodied shirt, shivering underneath. _

"_**Your world is no longer years, my dear. The place that was yours is mine now, where you will never be alone ever again. Face it, Serenity, even in your imagination; I'll be there, no matter how much you want me to disappear." **_

_As the monster said these things, the hand around her waist crept down to the front of her vermillion-stained shorts, where he tucked his hand in her shorts, in her undergarment, and felt her seize up in that one touch._

'_No, this couldn't be happening.'_

"_**I'll find you wherever you will venture, wherever you will run off to. I'm here for you….forever…" **__He uttered into her ear softly as he pressed his lips to the outer shell of her ear. _

_The hand that was on her breast left as soon as he finished those words and that was when she felt something cold and metallic upon her throat, the sharp end near her jugular._

_She shuddered, almost breathless at the feel of the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of the golden object nearly piercing her skin._

"_**Forever…" **_

_One flick of a wrist and…._

_Searing pain…._

_Red coated her vision. _

_A deep-throated chuckle broke the silence in the middle of her bloody demise. _

_She saw…._

_In her dream…_

_A flower…_

_A beautiful flower…_

_Gracing itself upon a land of rock and rubble…_

_A lonely flower…_

_She remembered…_

_Smiling…_

_In that presence…_

_Flowers were a reminder…_

_That even when the world seemed ruined…_

_Nature still ran its course…_

_And that the Earth still lived…._

_Sometimes…._

_It took a tragedy…_

_To make you realize how beautiful the world really is._

Barren…

Desolate…

Lifeless…

Such was the island….

A dimension….

A dimension not of the living or the dead..

But of the damned…

The cursed….

Those placed under eternal sleep.

And never awaken.

The island that held the glorious Duel Tower was now a wasteland full of ruined terrain, broken glass, broken dreams, and rubble upon rubble.

Her eyes fluttered intermittently.

They twitched open.

She twitched.

Once.

Once more.

Twice.

Her hand shook.

The lids of her orbs opened finally, aching to be closed again and sleep in the black darkness once more, the darkness that was welcoming and soothing to her finally dispersed.

She blinked a few times before she opened them wide and lifted herself up from the terrain of the island.

Except that she wasn't on the island from what she knew.

She was on the island, yes, but she was somewhere else upon the land mass, almost inside the island.

The place she was in, dark and cavernous, and in front of her was a path that could go on for miles on end.

The darkness was complete and never-ending.

Darkness that was so black that it was as though the sun had died and left the labyrinth in the darkest abyss itself.

The darkness was so complete, so ephemeral, and so limitless that it would make even night itself seem as though it was the day.

It was a cave, a cave that was almost like a labyrinth, stretching out the path of black and heading toward many directions that could lead to almost any entry or entrance, where it could lead to either salvation or certain doom for one who was brave enough to venture the treacherous maze.

She lifted herself from the ground, dusting herself off of the small rocks that clung to her when she was asleep moments before.

She narrowed her eyes and noticed that there were lights flickering beyond in the seemingly impenetrable darkness; lights that were pitch black and yet were many shades lighter than the imposing death-like shadows would ever hope to be.

Serenity felt sick to the bottom of her stomach, the thought of walking through everlasting blackness tightening the coil that was to snap at any moment now.

But she had to.

She had to walk in the labyrinth.

So she will find a way out of this hellhole.

So she would find a way back home.

"_Serenity…."_

Her train of thought was shattered.

That voice…

Was that…

Was it….

"…Joey?"

Just then, the wind became strong again…

XVII.

_**(A.N: What? Three chapters in a row? It must be the end of the world here. As you can tell, some interesting things happen here, and the repetition of some passages was on purpose as to illustrate the deafening of sanity that has occurred and what will occur in the chapters to come, and there are only three chapters left. Wow – time really does fly.) **_

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Utau Oka ~Salavec rhaplanca.～" Akiko Shikata

"Nocturne -Rain Song-" Buck-Tick

"Utau Oka ~ HARMONICS FRELIA ~" Akiko Shikata

"Nowhere (Male Version)" FictionJunctionYUUKA

"Neuron Star Collision (Love Is Forever)" Muse


	17. Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Yuku

**Chapter Seventeen: ****Kimi ga Hikari ni Kaete Yuku**

_This feels so unreal…_

XVIII.

_She saw…._

_In her dream…_

_A flower…_

_A beautiful flower…_

_Gracing itself upon a land of rock and rubble…_

_A lonely flower…_

_She remembered…_

_Smiling…_

_In that presence…_

_Flowers were a reminder…_

_That even when the world seemed ruined…_

_Nature still ran its course…_

_And that the Earth still lived…._

_Sometimes…._

_It took a tragedy…_

_To make you realize how beautiful the world really is._

_**Barren…**_

_**Desolate…**_

_**Lifeless…**_

_**Such was the island….**_

_**A dimension….**_

_**A dimension not of the living or the dead...**_

_**But of the damned…**_

_**The cursed….**_

_**Those placed under eternal sleep.**_

_**And never awaken.**_

_Stillness…_

_Silence…_

_Why?_

_Why are you laughing?_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Or did?_

**We all fall down…**

_She was left with an irrevocable problem; Marik was the enemy._

_He struck down Mai, leaving her in the dark pit of madness and despair._

_He destroyed Joey, in the fiery hell he is now._

_He defeated Yugi and his other half Yami in the god's trial bestowed by his fledge of demons._

_He cruelly dispatched and killed her friends with a sinister grin that painted his face._

_You're all alone…_

_She couldn't do anything about the deaths of Joey and Mai; she couldn't do anything about the deaths of her friends were left without revenge._

_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

_A mountain._

_Steel…_

_Spray of blood…_

_Someday in the darkness…_

_The blade falls…_

_The phoenix rises…_

_Roaring…_

_Vibrations of its power…_

_Bestowed…_

_Screaming…_

_The mountain…_

_Purple cascades…_

_Bodies…_

_Down the corridor…_

_Shells…_

_Dry husks…_

_"__Why?"_

_"__Why, my dear?"_

_Sharing pain…_

_Heart and soul..._

_Malicious whispers…_

_The netherworld…_

_White noise…_

_"__Do you love me?"_

_"__Do you?"_

_"__My dear…."_

_Sweet things…_

_Do not matter…_

_My world…_

_Frozen…forever…_

_Perpetual twilight…_

_Beyond the stars…_

_Back in your head..._

_Back of your mind…_

_Red darkness…_

_Black light…_

_Whenever I may find you…_

_Wounded..._

_Scarred…_

_Blossoms wilt…_

_Damnation_

_The most wonderful illusion will soon fade…nightmares…_

_A beautiful truth…_

_The Darkness…_

_Wrapped in circles…_

_Work of an entity's hands…_

_You're scared because I love you…_

_You're beautiful because I want you to be…_

_You're alone because no one wants you…._

_Fate brought you to me…_

_And you are here to stay…_

_Was it an illusion?_

_Her eyes were clouded._

_Empty…_

_Nothingness…_

_Looking up at the sky…_

_His eyes were black…_

_Blacker than black…_

_Color of Oblivion…_

_Sinking…_

_Deep crevasse…_

_Moving backwards…_

_A rush of emotion…_

_She mused._

_He held. _

_She remembered…_

_'__Such pure innocence…'_

_A toy…_

_A game…_

_He won._

_She lost._

_She gave in._

_A toy…_

_A doll…_

_The duels…_

_Joey…._

_His friends…_

_Her friends…_

_Téa…._

_Ryou…._

_Mai….._

_Malik…_

_Yugi…._

_Ishizu…._

_The Pharaoh…_

_Duke…._

_Tristan…._

_Mokuba…._

_Kaiba…_

_**They were all gone.**_

_**Everyone…**_

_Gone, gone, gone….._

_All gone…_

_All because of her…._

_Why did they have to die?_

_They did nothing wrong; do the innocent go punished when the evil go unscathed? _

_It wasn't fair…._

_Why couldn't it have been her?_

_It was her he wanted…._

_He should have just taken her and let everyone else go! _

_At least they would still be alive…_

_She could have been sacrificed to Ra's fiery wrath…she could have fallen into the pits of Hell and let everyone else alone…_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_She would have been a sacrifice…_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_**They're gone…**_

_**Nothing can change that…..**_

_**They were all gone…**_

_**All of them….**_

_**DEAD…..**_

_Her brother Joey…_

_Téa…._

_Ryou…._

_Mai….._

_Malik…_

_Yugi…._

_Ishizu…._

_The Pharaoh…_

_Duke…._

_Tristan…._

_Mokuba…._

_Kaiba…_

_All gone…_

_They were all there._

_And then there were none._

_The tournament….._

_Battle City…._

_Everyone…_

_Dead…_

_She wanted…._

_She couldn't…_

_Oblivion…._

_What WAS IT?_

_She had no idea…_

_Someone, help me!_

_Joey! _

_Pharaoh!_

_Someone help me!_

_**It's no use.**_

_What?_

_**You're mine now.**_

_Forever?_

_**FOREVER!**_

_NO!_

_**Forever and ever!**_

_No, no, no, NO!_

_**Oh yes, yes, yes!**_

_NO! This can't be!_

_**Oh, yes it can, my dear.**_

_She had to walk in the labyrinth._

_So she will find a way out of this hellhole._

_So she would find a way back home._

_"__Serenity…."_

_Her train of thought was shattered._

_That voice…_

_Was that…_

_Was it…._

_"…Joey?"_

_Just then, the wind became strong again…_

"Serenity….."

"J-Joey….?"

Indeed, she heard someone faintly call out her name.

Shock.

Amazement.

Disbelief.

Those were the emotions that Serenity felt all at that moment.

She was sure that she was going insane.

Joey….

Was it really him?

Was it really?

Was it just a dream?

An illusion?

How could she hear her brother's voice?

_How_?

How?

How was it possible?

Was it just a cruel trick?

Was it wishful thinking?

If….

If she heard right….

Where had he been for the past month or so?

If he was alive, he would have contacted her by now…

He would have looked for her and have found her by now...

Wouldn't he?

If what she was wishing for was true….

So where had he been?

How could he have survived?

It was…

It was….

Impossible…

She knew that for certain, but still…

And then she awoke.

Serenity blearily opened her eyes to hear the voice once more.

"S-Serenity…."

Her pulse was soon sped up.

Her breath quickened.

She knew it was him.

She knew it was her brother.

"Joey!" She yelled out, pushing herself to her knees.

She narrowed her eyes, gritted her teeth and closed her eyes against a sudden wave of sickness that jabbed in her insides with her movement, but she pushed against the great discomfort, getting to her feet, wobbling unsteadily.

The adrenaline pumping through her body joined with the bright spark of hope inside her just then, giving her the strength to move towards the sound.

"Serenity!"

There it was again.

Weak…

Desperate…..

But undeniable.

"Serenity! Serenity!"

"I'm coming, Joey!"

Her voice was cracked but determined as she kept running, her throat parched and raw by the very tremor of her own voice, but she kept running.

Running toward the voice…

Running towards the voice of hope.

The voice of asylum…

Hope….

Pure hope…

All thoughts were scrambled at a halt when she stumbled over the ground, which had become moist and cakey, clinging to her bare feet before she felt herself lose momentum with her footing, the ground seemingly grabbing her by the feet and pulling her down.

All thought was wiped out when she landed on the ground with a hard thud, knocking the breath out of her, an 'oof' audible from her mouth.

She ached all over, her head swimming, lights dancing in front of her eyes in an intangible form, groaning in great discomfort as she pushed herself up to her knees, the ground muddy and grimy, clinging to her hands and legs.

She shook her head as she lifted it up to gaze into the thick blanket of darkness, bits and bits of a form right before her painting a picture for what she was to see.

Her eyes widened in horror as they lay upon the sight before her.

A body….

There was a body…

Right….

In…

Front…

Of…

Her…

It was caked and drenched in the burgundy liquid that its smell was unbearable to inhale or behold. It had been cut open, the organs ripped out to the murky air, rotted and burned over again. Bits and pieces of burned flesh were left tattered upon the body, leaving only muscle and skeletal remains out in the open, with little skin draping whatever was left of the inside.

Its jaw was ripped off, leaving only the upper teeth rotted and unaccompanied, the lower jaw tossed upon the decomposing chest. Its empty sockets leered at her, the eye juices dried in the skull. The hair was left in sparse remains, patches upon the cracked skull.

Hair…

Blonde hair…

_It…_

_It…_

_Couldn't be…._

A full-throated scream erupted from her, a sound so inhuman yet shrill enough to sound like one arose from the depths of despair and terror that had been locked away far too long. She fell to the ground, her hands covering her ears, futilely shielding them from her own scream.

She was alone…

Alone and insane….

Screaming….

Screaming in terror…

In bitterness…

In sorrow….

And in madness….

It was a scream loud enough to pierce the heavens high above and beg the angels to end her own life and let her join them in the peace so she would have the peace that she wanted for so long.

It was a scream that never seemed to have an end.

A scream that she knew couldn't possibly be heeded by God or many other deities themselves.

All gods were cruel…

Unfair….

Just like the rest of them…

Before long, what felt like hours to her, her voice was silenced, halted by a presence of another…

Another….

Another…

She closed her eyes, a warmth surrounding her weak and entire form, the welcoming kind of warmth that enveloped her, wrapping around her securely.

A sun-kissed hand stroked her tear-stained cheek with feigned affection, and trailed down her form, caressing the outlines delicately, as if to sooth her but only to make her squirm even more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his form, holding her as she collapsed against him. He growled/purred into her ear as a familiarly warm tongue ran along the side of neck.

It was….

It was the Darkness…

The Darkness himself…

The monster…

"No longer…" His voice drifted in and out of her ears as her consciousness was close to fading away.

"…will you be away from me."

No longer would you turn it into light….

XVIII.

_**(A.N: Describing a dead body was the grossest thing I've ever had to write about; I even got sick as I typed it up. But all for the story. Like I said, there are three more chapters to go, and this is where everything comes full circle, where two fates are decided whether they like it or not. And again, repetitions of passages from earlier chapters mean the deafening of sanity. Yes….time does fly.) **_

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Atlantis" Paul Oakenfold

"Time of Your Lethal Industry" Paul Oakenfold vs. DJ Tiesto

"Purity" Rin ~ Daughters of Mnemosyne OST

"Existence of APOS" Takayuki Negishi, Rin ~ Daughters of Mnemosyne OST

"Antinomie" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST

"Darkness Moon" Yuki Kajiura, Pandora Hearts OST


	18. Harimegurasareta Kuroi Ito

**Chapter Eighteen: ****Harimegurasareta Kuroi Ito**

_It only hurts forever…._

XVIII.

_The void of numbness was everlasting, nothingness rusting away into the canvas._

_Shrouded in the nothingness._

_Bare._

_Open._

_**Do you love anyone?**_

_I don't know._

_**Do you love anyone at all?**_

_I don't know…_

_**Do you love your brother?**_

_I…I do…I mean it, I do…_

_**Do you love me?**_

_W-What did you say?_

_**You heard me. Do you love me?**_

_I…I…don't know…_

_**Do you love me?**_

_I don't know. I-just don't know…_

_**You love the Pharaoh, don't you?**_

_I…_

_**You love your brother, don't you?**_

_I…yes._

_**Then how come you won't answer me?**_

_I don't know. Why are you asking these questions? Why?_

_**You're mine, Serenity. You only have me now.**_

_No. That can't be it. _

_**But it's true.**_

_How?_

_**I'm right here. You need me for survival.**_

_What?_

_**You don't want to die, do you?**_

_No, I don't._

_**Then, I'm right here. I'm right here.**_

_Where are you? Where are you?_

_**Open your eyes, my dear. **_

_And she did._

_**Move for me….**_

_I want to have him…_

_I can't…_

_He killed…_

_**Red…**_

_Have you no shame you whore?_

_Fear…_

_Confusion…_

_Joey…_

_I can't…_

_Red…_

_But…I want him…_

_Kiss me…_

_You enjoyed it…_

_You want him…_

_To fill the emptiness …_

_Your own fantasies with darkness…_

_Yugi…_

_Hidden lust _

_Forbidden…_

_Marik… _

_Forbidden…_

_FORBIDDEN! _

_Have you no shame you whore?_

_Frozen…_

_Cruel seduction…_

_Just go away…. just go away…_

_Lust._

_Take me now._

_He has me…. too open…_

_Who ever said we were lovers?_

_Just one kiss…_

_Take me…_

_In the dark…_

_Take me!_

_Take me!_

_I want…_

_I…_

_Silken…_

_Don't you dare…_

_But I need him…_

_What do you think you're doing?_

_Feel what you feel…_

_You're not even that experienced!_

_I know; let him take me…_

_It will hurt, very badly!_

_Let him make me forget…_

_Make me forget…_

_White light…_

_White noise…_

_The unbroken flow…_

_It must be a dream…_

_No…_

_Iie…_

_It wasn't a dream…_

_It wasn't even a nightmare…_

_Is it real?_

_It __**is**__ real…_

_**Marik**__…_

_The Darkness…_

_Wrapped in circles…_

_Work of an entity's hands…_

_**You're scared because I love you…**_

_**You're beautiful because I want you to be…**_

_**You're alone because no one wants you….**_

_**Fate brought you to me…**_

_**And you are here to stay…**_

_Was it an illusion?_

_Her eyes were clouded._

_Empty…_

_Nothingness…_

_Looking up at the sky…_

_His eyes were black…_

_Blacker than black…_

_Color of Oblivion…_

_Sinking…_

_Deep crevasse…_

_Moving backwards…_

_A rush of emotion…_

_She mused._

_He held. _

_She remembered…_

'_**Such pure innocence…'**_

_A toy…_

_A game…_

_He won._

_She lost._

_She gave in._

_A toy…_

_A doll…_

A doll…

_She didn't like being bound. She hated the feeling – the very mentioning of uselessness and only to be seen as a toy, a means to an end. It was sickening. It was disgusting, it was so terrifying,_

_It starts all over again. The writhing, the bucking, the irreparable noise, disgusting and sickening voices, the demon coming back over and over again until the deed is fulfilled. Until everything is fulfilled – no one will make it out alive, not by a long shot. The sunset gold skin wields his tool of destruction and power, holding the power of God in his hands – somehow everything he touches ends up being destroyed. The many people near the tower are now nothing but wasted and unnecessary space. They bend, beg, and need to be alone, need to go away, but no – he has burned that bridge – the monster – the merciless demon. _

_Everything is suddenly obsidian, black, ebony, Oblivion. Nothing is there anymore. The sheath upon itself is just too strong. She knew this as she looked around the dark corridors, where everywhere she looked, there was ruby liquid, where the bodies of her friends lay, twisted, eyes and mouths agape, and many peacefully away in slumber. She would ask why – why are they dead? Why is my brother dead? Why are my friends dead? In one moment, she would then cry out in anguish and insanity and sadness and loss before she would fall down onto the steel ground with them, dead as they were, dead as the fallen comrades and the deceased Pharaoh. She cries tears of agony as she mourns them, asking herself why she was spared. How could this have happened? Why her? One minute they were alive and here, the next minute she knew, they were dead. _

_Why? Why? This couldn't be real! Why did this happen? What did she do to deserve this? What did she do to see this hell? She wanted them back, her brother, her friends, everyone. She just wanted them back right now! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Make them come back! _

_Echoing laughter rose from the abyss of her despair and his enjoyment. _

"_**You are finally mine, dear Serenity."**_

_A dark voice has answered._

_The girl Serenity froze instantly. Upon hearing the dark voice, her eyes shifted upwards and away from the bodies laying around her and saw eyes. _

_A lot of eyes, with faceless forms and tongues wagging at her, fingers pointing in every direction from the darkness they were created from. She grimaced and stepped away until she saw him – the demon, the monster. He grinned at her, his Cheshire grin illuminated by the light emanating from him, with the golden weapon tight in his hand. _

_Her breathing came out in sharp gasps, lungs constricting painfully in her chest. She couldn't move, couldn't even breathe as she saw him walk towards her, his grin becoming one of lust and fractured sanity. She heard the whispering nightmares he murmured as she fell down on her knees and prayed for this to be a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, hoping to God that this was all an illusion, her mind playing tricks on her. _

_She shut her eyes before she felt his hands upon her face, silk caresses and razor sharp nails marring her already bloodstained flesh, and then shuddering as she felt his long and slick tongue trail up her cheek and lap up her tainted tears, kissing her lips almost mockingly soft in an effort to console her._

_She heard him lick his lips stained by the copper-producing liquid. She felt him smile upon her lifeblood-stained mouth, loving every minute of his dominating power over her inevitable submission. Yes, everything was falling into place, and the pieces were almost complete. _

_**Silly Serenity-pretty, she has no idea. I am the Oblivion…. **_

"_**Delicioussssssssssssssssss..."**_

_**Agony.**_

_**Terror.**_

_**Death.**_

_**More death.**_

_**Manic.**_

_**Pain.**_

_**Illusion shattering…**_

_**Blood.**_

_**Death.**_

_**Requiem….**_

_**Shattered…**_

_**His presence…**_

_**Monster…**_

_**Demon…**_

_**Death…**_

_**Agony…**_

_**It hurts!**_

_**Make it stop!**_

"_**AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" **_

_Pain…_

_Everywhere…_

_It was…_

_It was…_

_Unbearable…_

_Make it stop…_

_A pain…_

_Can never be healed…_

_The scar…_

_Blood…_

_Pouring…_

_Red…_

_Burgundy…_

_A rose petal…_

_Torn…_

_Red…_

_Lifeblood…_

_Torn away…_

_Overflowing…_

_The scar…_

_The horrible scar…_

_Red staining white…_

_The rose petals…_

_Innocence is lost…_

_Once again…_

_Ascending…_

_Descending…_

_Keeps coming back…_

_Ever-shifting…_

_Look out…_

_Look out…_

_Sinking…_

_The change of heart…_

_False…_

_A lie…_

_Only to deceive…_

_Truth…_

_It is never enough…_

_She screams in agony…_

_Please…_

_Make it stop!_

_Make it stop now!_

_NOW!_

_**A scar.**_

_**A horrible scar.**_

_**That's what it will be.**_

_**That's what it will become.**_

_**A horrible reminder.**_

_**A reminder that she is his.**_

_**He marked her, baptizing her even.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why did she have to be so pure?**_

_**Why was she pure?**_

_**Why her?**_

_**Surely he was satisfied by eternal darkness.**_

_**But no.**_

_**It was not the case.**_

_**He was never satisfied.**_

_**And he never will be.**_

_**He never will be satisfied.**_

_**Never ever.**_

_**As long as darkness exists…**_

_**He will still exist…**_

_**Why was she pure?**_

_**Why is she still?**_

_**Even after he…**_

_**She didn't even want to finish that….**_

_**The pain…**_

_**Unbearable…**_

_**Make it stop…**_

_**Agony…**_

_**Belongs to her alone…**_

_**It is her agony…**_

_**It descends….**_

_**It ascends….**_

_**It descends again…**_

_**There was blood…**_

_**All around her…**_

_**The scar…**_

_**It will be there….**_

_**On her form….**_

_**On her shell…**_

_**Red…**_

_**The color….**_

_**It was beautiful…**_

_**Blood…**_

_**Both lovely and horrible…**_

_**The lifeblood…**_

_**Crimson…**_

_**Blood red….**_

_**Staining…**_

_**Creation….**_

_**A canvas….**_

_**A painting…**_

_**Red upon white…**_

_**Red consuming white…**_

_She closed her eyes, a warmth surrounding her weak and entire form, the welcoming kind of warmth that enveloped her, wrapping around her securely._

_A sun-kissed hand stroked her tear-stained cheek with feigned affection, and trailed down her form, caressing the outlines delicately, as if to sooth her but only to make her squirm even more._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his form, holding her as she collapsed against him. He growled/purred into her ear as a familiarly warm tongue ran along the side of neck._

_It was…._

_It was the Darkness…_

_The Darkness himself…_

_The monster…_

_"No longer…" His voice drifted in and out of her ears as her consciousness was close to fading away._

_"…will you be away from me."_

_No longer would you turn it into light…._

A flutter of her eyes…

Blurred….

Spotted and flecked vision….

There was nothing but the darkness.

It was eternal….

Silent and endless,

And she was alone.

In the mists of her blurred vision…

She wondered….

Whether she was in Hell,

Whether she had escaped a terrible fate…

To escape having to part forever

Only to face a separation

Even more eternal

Than the one she had feared.

She was sure of it;

Absolutely sure of it…

She was in Hell…

In that moment….

She felt pain wash over her,

Pain,

Sickness,

Torment and

Hurt…

And…

Fully…

She opened her eyes.

There was a light….

A bright light…

A light so pure…

So…

Joyful….

Something she had not seen in a while.

The light reflected off the many surfaces around her,

All of which…

She realized…

Were white.

She jolted up immediately, feeling sickness seeping in the pit of her stomach.

So she was….

Alive…

But what about….

She turned around slightly

Pain shooting throughout her...

"You are awake…my little one. "

His voice again….

It was….

Him….

The Darkness…

The monster….

Right there in front of her…

At that moment, the blackness began to set in, but she really didn't care, because she knew that, it truly was Hell.

The red thread was not crimson any longer.

Oh no….

She was at the dark core of the hellhole known as the island.

She was within the Duel Tower…..

With _**him**_…

With _**him **_once again…

The red thread has turned into the stretching black string.

XVIII.

_**(A.N: Well, what do you know? Another chapter, and on my birthday at that. I felt like doing something to top off turning 19. And there are only two chapters to go until this story is finally over. Wow – I'd never thought I say that. Everything comes full circle from here, folks, so be on the look-out for the chapters.) **_

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Saltwater" Chicane

"Hanamori no Oka" FictionJunction KAORI

"Requiem For The Evil" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST

"Darkness Comes" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST


	19. Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa

**Chapter Nineteen: ****Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa**

_How can you see through me?_

XIX.

Truly this was the hell she had found herself in….

At that single moment….

She thought….

She…

She thought….

She could escape….

Escape from him….

Escape from him…

Marik…

The monster…

The demon…

Born from her nightmares….

And her deepest desires….

Truly he was a demon….

Ad she was his angel….

Contrast….

A remarkable one…

White surrounded….

White surrounded them both….

The Duel Tower…

They were inside the heart….

Where it all began…

Where it all ended….

Where hell rejoiced…

And where heaven wept….

That was where everything had been put to the test…

Everything had been on the line that day.

And nothing was safe.

No one was safe.

They had been ripped apart – in body, mind, sanity, soul…

Everyone.

They had no idea what was going on…

Because by the time they realized – it was already too late.

Too late….

This seeming eternity of….

The Pharaoh's…..

Yami's….

His protection had lulled others into a sense of security and state of mind….

as to think that he….

He would be able to defeat any evil that rose to challenge their time of peace….

And that every time a foe appeared, he would vanquish it….

Of course there was bound to be certain darkness...

That even the Pharaoh couldn't cast out of existence…..

That darkness…

Being called Marik….

The darker half of a tormented soul…

That soul now vanquished….

And erased…

Erased from existence….

He came from the depths of the shadows….

The darkest shadows….

Shadows upon the darkness…

A sheer darkness...

A sheer darkness that had been thought gone….

Gone from the universe for thousands….

Upon thousands of years….

A part of the shadows that had returned from the very depths of Hell…

With the Darkness' arrival…

Upon humanity….

The clash of light and darkness lasted for many an era…

Until the Duel Tower's mark upon the island…

Until the many duels have been won…

One the light's…

And the dark's favor…

Until at last…

The light went out.

Permanently….

The life upon that island…

Faded away forever…

Leaving the universe to sleep and mourn in silence.

All except for one…

One soul…

With one with no soul…

_The duels…_

_Joey…._

_His friends…_

_Her friends…_

_Téa…._

_Ryou…._

_Mai….._

_Malik…_

_Yugi…._

_Ishizu…._

_The Pharaoh…_

_Duke…._

_Tristan…._

_Mokuba…._

_Kaiba…_

_They were all gone._

_Everyone…_

_Gone, gone, gone….._

_All gone…_

_All because of her…._

_**His mouth hovered next to her ear.**_

_**"**__**They're gone, Serenity….nothing can change that."**_

_**She froze.**_

_**The words repeated relentlessly.**_

_**Echoing.**_

_**Branding itself…**_

_**"**__**They're gone, Serenity….nothing can change that."**_

_**You only have ME NOW.**_

_**They're gone…**_

_**Nothing can change that…..**_

_**They were all gone…**_

_**All of them….**_

_**DEAD…..**_

_**Her brother Joey…**_

_**Téa….**_

_**Ryou….**_

_**Mai…..**_

_**Malik…**_

_**Yugi….**_

_**Ishizu….**_

_**The Pharaoh…**_

_**Duke….**_

_**Tristan….**_

_**Mokuba….**_

_**Kaiba…**_

_**All gone…**_

_**They were all there.**_

_**And then there were none.**_

Tears started to seep out of her eyes unwillingly, the heartache of their loss just too great.

_Why did they have to die?_

_They did nothing wrong; do the innocent go punished when the evil go unscathed? _

_It wasn't fair…._

_Why couldn't it have been her?_

_It was her he wanted…._

_He should have just taken her and let everyone else go! _

_At least they would still be alive…_

_She could have been sacrificed to Ra's fiery wrath…she could have fallen into the pits of Hell and let everyone else alone…_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_She would have been a sacrifice…_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_Hell…_

_She was in hell…_

_For all time now…_

_The Morningstar…_

_Exiled…_

_Banished from Heaven…_

_A dominion of the pure…_

_Sent to hell…_

_Domain of the beasts…_

_Rebellion…_

_In hell…_

_She was in the hell of now…_

_No past…_

_No present…_

_No future…_

_All is fog…_

_All is nothing now…_

_What is left is now empty…_

_So empty…_

_So hollow…_

_Oh how hollow…_

_**Red upon white…**_

_**Red consuming white…**_

_She closed her eyes, a warmth surrounding her weak and entire form, the welcoming kind of warmth that enveloped her, wrapping around her securely._

_A sun-kissed hand stroked her tear-stained cheek with feigned affection, and trailed down her form, caressing the outlines delicately, as if to sooth her but only to make her squirm even more._

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his form, holding her as she collapsed against him. He growled/purred into her ear as a familiarly warm tongue ran along the side of neck._

_It was…._

_It was the Darkness…_

_The Darkness himself…_

_The monster…_

_"No longer…" His voice drifted in and out of her ears as her consciousness was close to fading away._

_"…will you be away from me."_

_No longer would you turn it into light…._

_**A flutter of her eyes…**_

_**Blurred….**_

_**Spotted and flecked vision….**_

_**There was nothing but the darkness.**_

_**It was eternal….**_

_**Silent and endless,**_

_**And she was alone.**_

_**In the mists of her blurred vision…**_

_**She wondered….**_

_**Whether she was in Hell,**_

_**Whether she had escaped a terrible fate…**_

_**To escape having to part forever**_

_**Only to face a separation**_

_**Even more eternal**_

_**Than the one she had feared.**_

_**She was sure of it;**_

_**Absolutely sure of it…**_

_**She was in Hell…**_

_**In that moment….**_

_**She felt pain wash over her,**_

_**Pain,**_

_**Sickness,**_

_**Torment and**_

_**Hurt…**_

_**And…**_

_**Fully…**_

_**She opened her eyes.**_

_**There was a light….**_

_**A bright light…**_

_**A light so pure…**_

_**So…**_

_**Joyful….**_

_**Something she had not seen in a while.**_

_**The light reflected off the many surfaces around her,**_

_**All of which…**_

_**She realized…**_

_**Were white.**_

_**She jolted up immediately, feeling sickness seeping in the pit of her stomach.**_

_**So she was….**_

_**Alive…**_

_**But what about….**_

_**She turned around slightly**_

_**Pain shooting throughout her...**_

_**"You are awake…my little one."**_

_**His voice again….**_

_**It was….**_

_**Him….**_

_**The Darkness…**_

_**The monster….**_

_**Right there in front of her…**_

_**At that moment, the blackness began to set in, but she really didn't care, because she knew that, it truly was Hell.**_

_**The red thread was not crimson any longer.**_

_**Oh no….**_

_**She was at the dark core of the hellhole known as the island.**_

_**She was within the Duel Tower…..**_

_**With **__**him**__**…**_

_**With **__**him **__**once again…**_

_**The red thread has turned into the stretching black string.**_

She had not seen the light since then…

Not for what seemed to be countless millennia…

There had been only the darkness upon the island….

Only the broken hellish noise…

That had now disrupted the melodious tranquility of her slumber…

An eerie, ethereal song began to fade away…

Fading….

Fading….

Fading…

Until there was nothing…

Only silence and darkness were left….

Silence…

Silence…

A light…

Piercing the blurring blackness…

It was...

It was...

Her awakening…

No…

Not again…

No….

Eyes opened...

"You are awake…my little one…"

His voice again….

It was….

Him….

She was sure….

Serenity had every facet of him memorized.

She knew that he craved the blood of humans, the gods' power, crying and the screaming sheer chaos.

She knew that he loves to hear her cry, not mattering whether it was in pitiful agony when he would mark his blade upon her or in take her in the beautiful, dark pleasure she had not imagined.

She knew that he wore the shell of a boy named Malik, one who was tormented and lost between familial obligation and creating his own destiny.

She knew that he'd never pass up the opportunity for creation, in the form of destruction.

She knew that he liked to take what was good of people and twist it until there was only distortion and terror-confusion all over the place.

She knew how he laughed all the time because when his lust and power-hungry ways were quenched, it was the better way to enjoy it thoroughly.

She knew that he would drink her blood if it was the only sustenance upon the island, and he made that into a reality.

She knew how his eyes lit up whenever he saw something beautiful – woman, darkness, object; it was all the same to him.

Serenity had every facet of Marik memorized, but she knew that he would have seen her taking notice, because he knew every facet of her, whether she liked it or not.

She saw him tower over her, the cape draped over his broad shoulders almost encircling her, staring at her with maniacal blood-violet eyes as she sat still on the cold ground of the fated tower.

There was dried blood on the side of his face, a reminder of when she attempted to injure him when she was trying to run away.

Needless, her escape was thwarted.

Back to where she started…

A step forward…

Her eyes doubled in size…

The Darkness grinned sadistically.

With that, he began circling her with movements likewise of a shark, prowling and stalking with footsteps that made almost no sound.

She felt something that was all too familiar when in the demon's presence.

Cornered.

Threatened.

Like prey.

"You believe that you can escape me so easily, little one…"

He paused then, tilting his head to look at her with glinting blood-violet eyes.

He crouched down to her level, placing his hands on either side of her on the steel wall, locking her wavering hazel eyes with his own, his face close enough for Serenity to feel his breath on her skin.

The pause seemed to go on for an awfully long time, stretching into eternity and the endless darkness beyond.

Hazel into blood-violet….

Blood-violet into hazel...

But the pause finally ended...

"You were sadly mistaken, my dear…"

He darted forward, before she could see what he was doing, and he brought his lips together with in a seemingly perfect web of heat and uncontained lust from the demon.

A searing kiss…

An inferno…

An inferno…

One that had become very familiar to her…

This brought the silence…

The silence of the sky….

XIX.

_**(A.N: Only one chapter left, folks. Brace yourselves.) **_

Reviews are love.

Soundtrack:

"Witch" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST

"Niko" Susumu Hirasawa, Berserk: Guts' Rage OST

"Murder" Susumu Hirasawa, Berserk OST

"A Sister's Story" Susumu Hirasawa, Berserk: Guts' Rage OST

"Breathless" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST

"Ruthless" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST


	20. Kami no Kyuuka

**Chapter Twenty: Kami no**** Kyuuka**

_It's only the beginning…_

XX.

Falling….

She was falling….

She knew this…

She knew this feeling well…

Very well….

All too well…

That truth would emerge…

Almost immediately…

Him….

The demon…

The demon who kept her….

On the forsaken island…

Trapped…

Ensnared…

A possession…

Kept not as a person…

Not as a human being…

But as a possession….

In his grasp…

An unholy...

An unholy grasp….

His lips were upon hers…

In a seemingly sweet kiss…

One that was taunting….

One that was mocking…

One that grew fiercer as it continued….

Her mind was awake…

Awake…

And thinking….

But completely unaware…

Of the nothingness in which she is...

A void…

An empty void...

_She found herself walking down a long path, a road stretched out beyond her imagination. All she knew was that she was walking alongside a grassy field and above her was a beautiful sky. _

_A sapphire sky, probably the bluest she had ever seen, hung above her and with no cloud to dampen the soft shade of the ocean in the skies. _

_She stopped in her tracks when she thought she heard rustling, something behind her. She froze, almost afraid to turn around. _

_No, she knew that she was alone in this world._

_She just knew it._

_She had to turn around._

_She looked over her shoulder to see what was behind her._

_Nothing._

_She breathed a sigh of relief._

_There was nothing._

_No threat._

_Nothing._

_She turned back to the road ahead and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw next._

_Blood decorated the ground like rose petals, painting the steel walls now around her red vermillion. It was there she realized that she wasn't in her own world anymore. _

_She lifted her hands to her face and covered her mouth, smearing the blood upon her hands on her face._

_On her face?_

_She yanked her hands away and stared at them, horrified, and then looked down at herself and saw that her clothes, legs, and her shoes had sprayed blood all over. _

_She couldn't breathe. _

_She swore that she couldn't breathe at that moment. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt dizzy, the world right in front of her spinning. _

_She thought she was going to faint right then and there._

_Her legs felt weak, wobbly and they couldn't keep her standing any longer._

_Before she knew it, she felt herself falling backwards, the world still spinning._

_Just before she thought she was going to feel the ground beneath her, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and her form felt something solid behind her, supporting her, and keeping her on her feet. _

_A sinister chuckle reverberated around her._

_She knew that voice too well._

_All too well._

_Something she couldn't get out of her head._

"_**Silly Serenity-pretty…" **_

_Her heart froze, almost skipping a heartbeat._

_She felt one of her hands travel up to her chest, where his clawed fingers began caressing the outline of her breast through her bloodied shirt, shivering underneath. _

"_**Your world is no longer years, my dear. The place that was yours is mine now, where you will never be alone ever again. Face it, Serenity, even in your imagination; I'll be there, no matter how much you want me to disappear." **_

_As the monster said these things, the hand around her waist crept down to the front of her vermillion-stained shorts, where he tucked his hand in her shorts, in her undergarment, and felt her seize up in that one touch._

'_No, this couldn't be happening.'_

"_**I'll find you wherever you will venture, wherever you will run off to. I'm here for you….forever…" **__He uttered into her ear softly as he pressed his lips to the outer shell of her ear. _

_The hand that was on her breast left as soon as he finished those words and that was when she felt something cold and metallic upon her throat, the sharp end near her jugular._

_She shuddered, almost breathless at the feel of the cold metal on her neck. Her eyes caught the glint of the golden object nearly piercing her skin._

"_**Forever…" **_

_One flick of a wrist and…._

_Searing pain…._

_Red coated her vision. _

_A deep-throated chuckle broke the silence in the middle of her bloody demise. _

_**There was no such thing as love.**_

_**It didn't exist.**_

_**No.**_

_**It did not.**_

_**There was just lust.**_

_**If there was love,**_

_**It would be hollow.**_

_**Very.**_

_**Very.**_

_**VERY.**_

_**Hollow.**_

_**Just an excuse not to be alone.**_

_**Empty.**_

_**There was only emptiness.**_

_**Just emptiness.**_

_**And nothing more.**_

_**They're gone…**_

_**Nothing can change that…..**_

_**They were all gone…**_

_**All of them….**_

_**DEAD…..**_

_**Her brother Joey…**_

_**Téa….**_

_**Ryou….**_

_**Mai…..**_

_**Malik…**_

_**Yugi….**_

_**Ishizu….**_

_**The Pharaoh…**_

_**Duke….**_

_**Tristan….**_

_**Mokuba….**_

_**Kaiba…**_

_**All gone…**_

_**They were all there.**_

_**And then there were none**_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_She would have been a sacrifice…_

_At least they would have been alive…_

_She was in the hell of now…_

– _**STOP IT!**_

_**Have you no shame, you whore?**_

_**WHORE! HOW DARE YOU CALL HEAVEN!**_

Something snapped.

Something twisted had finally snapped inside her.

No….

She didn't want to be his plaything…

His toy…

No….

Not anymore…

She was already deflowered by the beast as she knew it.

But she couldn't take it anymore.

Not anymore.

Not anymore.

No….

Not any more…

With as much strength as she had, she placed her hands on the demon's chest and pushed him away from her, parting his lips from hers, her shove proving to be more powerful than she (or he) had expected.

Just like the last time…..

He fell backwards and landed onto the hard ground, a thudding sound marking the once silent and dead air in the tower.

Serenity felt her breath rise and fall briskly inside her chest, using her hand to wipe off the leftover saliva from her mouth, placing the hand on the ground again, steadying herself before she would pass out from what has just occurred.

Before she would lift herself up, though, she heard a low grunting noise from in front of her, that belonging to the demon himself.

She narrowed her eyes.

He lifted himself up, his eyes thinned as well, wearing a scowl on his face as he wiped remnants of saliva and blood from his lip.

A slight smirk played about on his lips.

Her eyes thinned.

"That wasn't…..very nice of you…little one..."

Serenity sat very still, her eyes focused on him as his smirk deepened, his burgundy eyes growing darker at the very sight of her.

He then arched up, the khaki pants he wore tightening to display the outline of his long, muscled legs.

"I expected better from you….you naughty girl…"

She winced upon hearing those words slip from his mouth, his tongue at the corner of his mouth and slowly gliding upon those lips, his voice thick in rising adulation and intensity.

He was breathing heavily, liking the blood from his lips.

She inwardly cringed.

He was _enjoying this. _

He was enjoying her having backbone.

He enjoyed her being strong and tough.

He enjoyed her acting dominant.

She grimaced.

She scrambled to her feet, dusting herself off and walked over to him, her heart pounding in her chest, her mind trying to grasp at what had gotten into her to have the gall to do this.

Serenity thinned her eyes, stopped short in front of the demon, one who was only human in appearance, and towered over him.

Her fists clenched.

His bemused expression had returned.

There was no stopping her from here.

She finally set herself over him, and lowered herself so she would grace her form upon his lap, straddling him and taking his wrists with her hands, pinning them on either side of him.

His expression didn't waver.

Her eyes burned.

She leaned in, her red-hazel eyes drawn into his blood-violet ones, to the point where their faces were within inches of each other. She felt his hot breath upon her lips, but she blinked that aside.

There was something more important she had to do.

"Listen, you sick bastard, you creature, I never wanted any part of this whole 'Oblivion thing' to begin with, and to start, I wish that I had never met you. I wish that you never came into existence in this world – I would have my friends, my family, my life back! And you took them away from me – I can never forgive you for that. Never. You are a despicable person – you are a creature, a monster in human form! You deserved everything that you've gone through in your life – you deserve it because of your actions against my friends, my family, the tournament, and against me! You deserve to die."

Once more, she was surprised at her own tone of voice, which had become icy from the outside in and harsh enough to make someone stone-faced squirm. But she had to say it, to make her point to this monster, to make sure that he would fully know that she was human, not a plaything, and certainly not something to use.

It appeared not to be the case with him.

His smile deepened until it resembled his usual smirk.

Red-hazel eyes widened slightly when a mocking chuckle trailed from the demon beneath her, and shifted slightly when he straightened with a grace so that he would hold her wrists even when his own wrists were seized by her. He sat up, taking her wrists when she released his for a split second, and leaned in so his lips would brush against hers.

She shuddered once again at his touch…

Blood-violet eyes darkened, the pupil dilating to completely envelop the colored shards of amethyst that were his irises.

"You're rather foolish, my dear. Haven't you realized that you've already lost? Haven't you figured it out yet? This was the instrumentality of Oblivion all along – those fools were just in the way of it all. Your friends and your precious brother were only in the way, they had to be rid of, and now…this world has become part of you. You have become a part of me."

His smile deepened and twisted, turning sadistic.

She narrowed her eyes, as to mask her growing fear, emerging already.

"We have already become a part of this beautiful nightmare – Oblivion has already begun. It is a slow process, but you' will succumb to me in the end, when you and I have become one. You _will_ become my own lamb upon the altar of darkness of my creation. Your blood will herald in a new world, within the Oblivion. It will herald _my world._ My beautiful world, filled only with Darkness and the Oblivion that you and I have created, for each other."

Serenity felt his body make contact with her own, his form shifting so she would be beneath him as his smooth, dark voice broke the silence in the air while his head lowered itself to her neck and rose petal soft lips brushed against her throbbing pulse.

It was a harsh reminder of the kiss that had been pressed there just a short time earlier.

As if on instinct, she moved her head back and moaned softly as the soft caresses of his mouth continued, the feeling of both pure agony and helplessness merged slowly.

The demon purred in response, eyelids lowering dangerously as he continued to gaze up at the auburn-haired beauty.

That feeling….

That feeling of helplessness…

The feeling of….

Vulnerability….

That was the one thing that brought her out of the trance the demon created through pain/pleasure.

Red-hazel eyes snapped open.

Serenity gasped for breath, fists clenching tightly as the many emotions swirled inside of her, swirling and merging until she couldn't take it.

Her throat dried up, almost raw.

"Get… away… from me!" She managed to snarl, straining against his grip on her body.

She remembered…

She remembered him….

She remembered him…

Taking her…

Her enjoying it…

Over…

And over…

And over…

_She couldn't help the feeling that she was…._

_Attracted to Marik._

_Unfamiliar._

_If she did anything with him, she would be…._

_She knew._

_Unforgivable._

_His caresses were so inviting, his warmth over her skin…._

_Eve took the apple… _

_It was comfort that she wanted._

_Stability._

_The things that she never had in life…_

_Before._

_Memories… _

_Bittersweet ones._

_She would let him get rid of them._

Over…

And over…

And over…

_This isn't right…_

_What are you doing?_

_Are you sure? _

_There must be some other way!_

_Liar._

_Have you no shame you whore! _

_You little slut. _

_Liar…_

_What have you done to me? _

Over…

And over…

And over…

_Don't you dare.…_

_But I need him…_

_What do you think you're doing?_

_Feel what you feel…_

_You're not even that experienced!_

_I know; let him take me…_

_It will hurt, very badly!_

_Let him make me forget…_

_Make me forget…_

_**"M-Marik….take me…"**_

_**"With pleasure, **__**sweet Serenity.**__**"**_

_Oh my GOD! What have you done? _

_Have you no shame you whore?_

_This is wonderful…I need…_

_He's taking me now…let him take me!_

_You can't do this!_

**Dark, sensual, and strangely arousing…**

_TAKE ME NOW!_

"N-NO! _NO!_"

She couldn't…

She couldn't…

She wouldn't…

Not now…

Not then…

Not ever again…

Not…

EVER!

"NO!" Serenity screamed, pulling away from the demon named Marik. Her heart pounded and her vision was shattered, but she was able to gather enough strength to shove the creature away from her.

Marik fell to the floor, a noise loud enough to break a glass shard piercing the silence of the Tower.

She saw him staring up at her as a bemused expression fluted across his face likewise to lightning, his arms and legs grotesquely twisted upon the ground.

"STOP! JUST STOP IT, YOU FREAK! Don't you get it? I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU! I HATE THAT YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! I hate that you killed my brother! I HATE THAT YOU TOOK ME AND TRIED TO BREAK ME! You took me, and that I enjoyed it! I enjoyed it when you took me, when you….you were…_**inside of me**_….I enjoyed it….and…I hate myself…I hate myself for enjoying it….but IT was you….YOU Made ME enjoy it, and I HATE YOU for THAT!"

The demon chuckled and closed his eyes momentarily, relishing his moment of seeing the girl fall apart in front of him, a perfect mirror was finally beginning to crack.

"Ahhh, my sweet Serenity. You are so naïve. Haven't you figured it yet? Yes, I kept you from the outside soon after your poor friends and your poor brothers have perished; I kept you with me so that you would entertain me, to see what you were capable of, against your own accord, and yet, you were oh so painfully aroused when I took you in the many times we have joined. I had nothing to do with that."

His voice was soft and malicious with every word that he uttered, every word piercing her heart with those words being the undeniable truth.

Serenity thinned her eyes, so much so that her hazel eyes almost looked red to him.

That made the demon intrigued and amused even more.

"That was _**YOUR **_doing – not mine."

The void…

Empty…

Now…

Complete…

Full…

Full circle…

"_**!" **_

All hell broke loose…

Shrieking a frustrated/agonized cry…

She felt the coil inside her finally snap….

A mirror that held the perfect reflection of her….

Finally crack…

She blindly ran over to him…

She shoved him hard onto the ground, sitting upon his lap and pinning his hands together with one hand and use the other to run through and grasp the spiky blonde hair that shot off in every direction, shimmering like tarnished gold in the twilight of the abyss where she found herself in.

"Don't you get it? I hate you! I hate your guts, your rotting guts! I despise you! I hate you!"

Serenity quaked internally, absolutely shaking at that instant, her mind whirring and a complete blur, and retracted from Marik for only a moment before she leaned in and caught his lips with her own, her pink tongue marking itself upon his mouth, almost fervently and like quicksilver.

There was the crushing gravity as she collapsed upon him, her lips still locked with his, the kiss wet, soft, searching, almost an exploration that soon turned rough, harsh, and melting with newborn desire seared with hatred.

She heard him groan in her mouth, his form quaking beneath her with excitement and sadistic/masochistic delight from her sudden change of demeanor.

And the change of heart…

This excited him…

Synapses crackled….

She was the first to pull away from him, her breath ragged and wispy, and released her hand from both his wrists, hanging her head in sheer exhaustion, her cheeks burning red in utter shame.

_WH-what have I done?_

She lifted her head when she heard and felt the demon beneath her chuckle happily, his smile broadened and his eyelids lowered, hiding malevolent red-violet eyes.

Veiled and indecipherable….

Much like Oblivion…

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, so tightly that she thought that her teeth would crack if she gritted them even more.

'What's so funny?"

The demon smirked; the eye of Horus on his forehead glowed a little bit more brightly.

He chose not to respond to her question.

The demon purred.

He reached out a hand and stroked her auburn hair, tinted with a blood-like color, his hand cupping her face, softening and unconsciously burrowed her face on his hand. His fingers danced upon her face, gliding over her now closed eyes and down to her lips, tracing them fully, feeling her skin quiver slightly from his touch.

She was easy to tame.

He then gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, moving slowly so he would be tracing her collarbone, and then slowly slid over the soft material of the girl's red dress and down her arm. He stopped for a moment at her elbow, taking the time to stroke the sensitive bone with one tanned finger; the girl shivered and his eyes glowed in pleasure.

Finally, he came to her slim, elegant hand.

He pressed the two hands together, palm to palm, hand in hand, and interlaced their fingers.

"You amuse me, my dear, my little one…" he mused aloud, staring at their interlocked hands, before his eyes moved toward hers, burning brightly. "You say that I am the one who made your precious friends and your precious brother disappear forever, that when I controlled God at that moment, I would be the one who decided your fate, and that I made you tremble in ecstasy when we became one entity."

Her red-hazel eyes opened, blinking before she nodded absently, staring at the demon quizzically, frightened and yet intrigued at what he had to say next.

"But you're mistaken, my dear. This was of your design, your own accord, and by your own creation. You wanted to delve into sin, to delve into a world of nightmares, even when you know that you can never get out by my hand."

Serenity couldn't believe what she was hearing, or what he was saying…

_I…_

_I…_

_Wanted…_

_This?_

_How was that possible?_

_I never wanted this…_

_I never wanted this reality…_

_I never wanted…_

It was cathartic and pure insanity.

_She couldn't even breathe…_

_He was too caught in his ecstasy._

_She was in agony._

_The descent to hell was soon._

_Very soon._

_He couldn't stop, mumbling and uttering the language she couldn't understand in rapture._

_She wanted him to stop._

_But there was no stopping it._

_Fire all at once._

_Fire and endless pain._

_Warped, whipped and tormented inside and out._

**HAVE YOU NO SHAME, YOU WHORE?**

"Shut up! Just shut up! I never wanted this to happen and I most certainly didn't want to be trapped with you, so you can destroy that notion. I don't want this – I don't want any of it! None of IT!" Serenity cried out, her eyes flare with burning and utter hatred for the demon.

He smiled.

"You know that to be true, little one, you just don't want it to be the truth. But it is…."

_She had not seen the light since then…_

_Not for what seemed to be countless millennia…_

_There had been only the darkness upon the island…._

_Only the broken hellish noise…_

_That had now disrupted the melodious tranquility of her slumber…_

_An eerie, ethereal song began to fade away…_

_Fading…._

_Fading…._

_Fading…_

_Until there was nothing…_

_Pulse. Pulse. Pulse…._

The demon paused for a moment, staring directly at her with heavy-lidded, dangerous eyes.

His head came forward until his lips brushed gently against her ear, a silky caress that painted sin and forbidden desires.

The demon's voice was coy and sweet….

A deceptive promise of gentleness and kindness.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't want to give in, my sweet Serenity," he whispered softly. "You already lost. You have already been seduced by the Darkness, giving in to such temptations beyond comprehension. You can't stop what is happening here."

The ball of iron that held her strength and composure along had finally cracked, broken into many useless pieces until there was nothing left.

_Someone help me!_

_**It's no use.**_

_What?_

_**You're mine now.**_

_Forever?_

_**FOREVER!**_

_NO!_

_**Forever and ever!**_

_No, no, no, NO!_

_**Oh yes, yes, yes!**_

_NO! This can't be!_

_**Oh, yes it can, my dear.**_

– _**STOP IT!**_

_**Have you no shame, you whore?**_

_**WHORE! HOW DARE YOU CALL HEAVEN!**_

She growled in frustration, finally gathering all the strength she needed to get away from this demon, the monster who gave her misery and torment from the very start.

She darted forward, before the demon could see what she was doing, and she pressed her lips to his once again…

_Together with in a seemingly perfect web of heat and uncontained lust from the demon._

_A searing kiss…_

_An inferno…_

_An inferno…_

_One that had become very familiar to her…_

Serenity then darted forward once more, her legs capturing and twining around Marik's, sweeping the human-like creature to the ground. Before the demon could react, she quickly followed, straddling him when the demon was completely on the ground. One of the creature's legs was trapped between two of his own; the rest of his body was strategically placed across hers so that the demon couldn't move his lower half.

Though startled and a little irritated…

The demon was practically purring in delight over her actions.

She cursed under her breath that he was aroused by her dominance, but something inside her sparked an idea.

She was to make him enjoy his new role.

To enjoy while it lasted…

She pulled away from if for only a moment, tracing a finger down his chest, slowly, almost dangerously slowly, before she would tuck a hand underneath his shirt, her fingertips feeling his muscled chest and stomach, his form soon quivering, rippling almost.

With one hand holding both his wrists and another hand tracing down his chest, she took the hand off his chest, moving them downward to the front of his khaki trousers, shaking….

She paused momentarily…

And slipped his hand underneath the rough cloth.

She shook once again to when the demon's hips rose to meet her touch, as she unzipped the front and pulled out his hard member, fully awakened and ready to be released.

In a blind mist, knowing that she didn't have any undergarments on, her eyes blurred in the haze, she steadied herself onto his stiff member, shuddering at the very sensation of enveloping him, making her tremble in ecstasy as she moved forward, her hips rolling on his, the wetness of her easing the movements she made.

He shuddered in distorted bliss at her movements, the muscles of his face corded with sadistic pleasure, enjoying his one role as her submission very much so.

She bit her lip upon his vocal shuddering, and had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't utter a single moan but couldn't contain. Her breath soon came in panicked gasps as she closed her eyes and continued her movements upon the demon. She moved herself on his member, her hips grinding with his.

A form of twisted delight ignited within her as her movements grew faster and much more fluid, leaving her nerves on fire. She held onto his biceps for balance as she threw back her head and gasped in ecstasy amidst these fluid movements kept a steady pace.

Her body soon shook violently a few moments before she let out a chocked gasp at the release that came through and within her, soon feeling the demon's form almost contort with pleasure as his release marked her, pearlescent fluid of the white bliss they managed to create.

What she managed to create…

When she was upon him…

_The sun no longer sets me free__… _

She closed her eyes, and then reopened them to see the demon shuddering, basking in the aftermath of such an act, breathing heavily and insatiably.

"Incredible - isn't it ironic how the weak fall so easily to the darkness of Oblivion, and yet the Darkness can waver as well, with such exquisite action by the weak?" Marik breathed blissfully as he zipped himself back up, sat up to look at Serenity straight in the eye, his warm breath tickling her mouth as he spoke.

"The shadows waver twice as many times as the light does, but when the light is snuffed out, by one's own accord and or by fate, the shadows are there to stay."

Marik smiled brightly at Serenity, his own image stretching grotesquely in the obsidian-black chips called irises in the girl's red-hazel eyes. "You and I are within the shadows, within the Darkness, as we have become so, so, so close, my dear. So... very... close..."

The smile widened slightly as the demon swiftly leaned forward, nuzzling the girl's ear as he continued to whisper more words laced with horrific premonition of what was to come.

"What would you do if I destroyed you from the inside out? How could you survive and live on when you failed in your duty as a beloved….sister to her brother?"

She seized up at those cruel words, reflecting like a mirror of the fact of who she had failed to save.

Marik chuckled at that and brought his other arm around Serenity's torso, slowly tracing circles on the girl's ample chest. "Your world is so different from my own, my dear. You want the light. I want Darkness."

The girl's eyes widened fractionally, shock and horror flitting quickly across her face, only to disappear as quickly as they came, placing the mask of resistance upon her face.

"Why?" She muttered under her breath, bubbling fury in her voice.

"Because I do love the Darkness, my sweet Serenity," Marik purred, brushing his lips against Serenity's shelled ear and slowly making his way down-a brush, nip, and lick against her frantically beating pulse, tasting the sweet, sweet flesh of her elegant, swan-like neck, and harshly punishing the area where shoulder met neck.

She shuddered, closing her eyes to keep from watching her and the demon's reflections gracing the white marble ground. Her eyes burned fiercely, the reminders of what she and the demon had done just moments ago. She clenched her eyes closed even tighter than before and swallowed the urge to cry.

Marik breathed upon her skin, still nibbling here and raising, causing goosebumps to glide up and down Serenity's entire form.

The demon started murmuring words in a language that she could not understand; Marik continued nuzzling Serenity's neck gently, lips brushing against porcelain skin as softly as butterfly wings against a flower's petal.

Smiling viscously against the bare throat, the Darkness bit down hard enough to draw blood.

She cried out in pain, feeling the crimson fluid run endlessly down her neck, towards her chest and becoming a never ending flow

"Stop it!" Serenity cried out desperately, fighting tooth and nail against Marik's hold on her. The demon smiled broadly at the girl's attempts to escape and let go of his hold on her.

"You cannot deny me, my dear."

"What do _you_ know about me, _you creature_?" She hissed at the demon in human form. "You don't know anything about me! You know nothing about me! I am nothing like you and I shall never become anything like you! I will NOT accept Oblivion – I WILL NOT!"

The demon was not phased by the girl's outburst.

In fact…

He was rather pleased…

Quite pleased…

"No, you are not," Marik retorted, smiling beautifully. The eye of Horus that graced his forehead glowed a little bit brighter, casting his face in shadow and masking the emotions traveling across his face like lightning.

"No, you are not,"

He repeated.

"At least... not yet."

He took Serenity's mouth with his own, like so many times before – possessively, wantonly, full of greed and hunger and wanting more and more of her with every second passing. As this is going on, Serenity tries and tries to resist, failing to push her him, her arms, her whole body exhausted, emotionally, physically, mentally, everything is exhausted – broken down. Soon Marik's tongue slithers into the hot cavern that is Serenity's mouth, and this action makes Serenity even weaker as her equilibrium fails her.

And, just as quickly, Marik released her lips, took her shoulders with both hands, and shoved Serenity onto the white ground, the sound rhythmically bouncing off and echoing countless times in the Tower.

Just like what she did to him.

_Dear God…_

_Please help me…_

"You and I both belong to the Darkness that is Oblivion, my dear Serenity, and you and I shall both find that within our union, when we become one, my sweet, my little one…." He giggled happily then, staring at the girl that was sprawled out underneath him, and his blood-violet eyes lit with a malevolency she had never seen or encountered before.

"Darkness is beautiful, my dear Serenity, just like you. So beautiful, so gorgeous, so irresistible…my little one... And now I shall make you one with the Darkness."

Her breath hitched.

_No…_

_He couldn't… _

His body was almost cat-like, sinuous and sleek, his smile widening as he straddled the girl, his facial expression mocking and cruel. "You cannot escape me and the blackness that haunts you, my dear…. and, the truth is, you do not want to…. "

It was inevitable.

They were going to end up in the same position, the same scenario as they always had. Animalistic lust, masochistic and sadistic desires trumping any common reason or decency.

It was the cycle that they had, the little game that they played – that they both enjoyed.

They enjoyed giving in to their most primal of emotions, of physicality and everything intertwined with the sick and despicable web that they had caught themselves in, amidst the tragedy, the innocence lost along the way.

But it left a mark upon her, a horrible mark that could never be healed or washed away, a mark that would curse her to forever remember those dark things she had witnessed, the atrocities that he had done, and what was done to her by his own hand.

He took his hands off of her shoulders and placed them on both of her wrists, leaning down so he would trail his hot and wet tongue on her cheek, feeling her form tremble in disgust and what had appeared to be mixed with delight.

This was too good to let go.

He then trailed his tongue down to her neck, her skin marked by sweat but still beautiful in its porcelain shade of her flesh, her body quaking with what was to come.

Without anything to hold him back, Marik quickly unzipped the front of his khaki trousers, unsheathing his member, which had become stiff and erect with the prospect of the darkness taking them both into the Oblivion.

Serenity shut her eyes – she knew what was coming, but she couldn't break free from it, from him.

She felt his rough hands pull up the length of her short red dress, leaving her exposed and vulnerable, just as she was at the other times he took her.

The tip of his member placed itself near the opening of her womanhood.

She seized up.

A tear blurred her already obscured vision.

He smiled sadistically.

He then thrust his member into her womanhood, almost cruelly; the contact and stimuli making her quake and tremble from deep within and from the outside. She suppressed a cry of pain/desire as this took place.

The feeling…

Him inside of her…

It was very familiar…

It shouldn't have been…

She shouldn't be used to him taking her…

Over and over...

Yet very foreign to her.

He invaded her every time this happened…

And she let him do it…

But…

She couldn't…

He wouldn't…

Let him do this…

Not again…

It mustn't…

It wouldn't….

Not now…

Not then…

Not ever again!

The coil…

The coil…

The coil…

Tightening…

Tightening…

Tightening…

A wheel spinning…

Turning…

A clock turning its hand…

Turning…

Twisting...

NOT…

EVER….

AGAIN!

Snap.

"NO! NO! NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO NONO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Can't can't can't can't can't can't can't! I WON'T LET YOU! WON'T LET YOU! NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONO NO~! NO! CAN'T! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T LOOK AT ME DON'T HURT ME! DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T! NOOO!"

With what strength she had left inside her, Serenity used her upper body and her arms to sit up, him still connected to her, and lean in to him, pushing him so he would be caught off guard, his eyes wide in disbelief but still tinged with lust, and fall onto his back.

She was on top of him now.

What was to expect from one who preyed on who they consider weak.

"NO MORE! I will be NOT be a plaything, a toy to you ANY MORE!"

With her words loud as the church bells of a holy land, echoing and bouncing off the walls of the core of the Duel Tower, the demon couldn't help but be enthused by her anger.

Aroused almost…

She felt him twitch inside of her, a tinge of great anguish and pleasure amalgamating and was the aide memoire of what caused her such beautiful agony.

She moved upon him, taking her hands upon his wrists, a feeling of déjà vu washing over her before a great sensation shook her to the core as she kept moving, his member still inside her and what sensation kept building and pressing where it mattered the most, rage and longing twisting and brimming over her thought processes as she continued to voice what she had kept inside her for too long.

"Don't you get – uh- it yet, you disg-uh-usting piece of filth? I am not your plaything – oh – I AM NOT your toy, and I am in your grasp no longer! Do you – uh- get it now? Do you understand, you creature!"

The building agony kept brimming and brimming as she moved on top of him, a seemingly endless movement becoming a cacophony as the rage swirled into lust of the pleasure that she enjoyed from him and the hatred she felt for herself for becoming this person.

This person…

This person…

Who loved…

Who loved.…

The Darkness…

Who relished in it…

The Oblivion…

_The sun no longer sets me free…_

Serenity stopped for the final time at that darkened thought.

She looked down to see the demon underneath her.

His smile had deepened and twisted, turning sadistic.

Marik blinked wide, catching his breath from her halted movements, seemingly guiltless eyes and looked up at Serenity from beneath soot-black lashes. "Ahhhh… I think that it's time for you to wake up now, my little one."

He bared his fang-like teeth, grinning wickedly at her confused, compromised gaze.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Her breath caught in her throat.

The demon purred in delight and darted forward, razor-sharp teeth ripping through the silk front of her red dress to bite into the flesh underneath. She screamed in agony, head snapping back and falling backward to slam against the hard ground. Blood flowed freely from her wound, and was just as quickly lapped up by a pink tongue.

He moved again inside her, the pace of his movements quickening with every thrust he bombarded within her, moving her form up and down up and down up and down almost rhythmically. She struggled against him, her strangled whimpers and moans emitting from her and coming out as a mix between disgust and ecstasy all together.

He kept moving, vocalizing deep low groans of the twisted pleasure that he had sought through this entire time of the oblivion, the Almost-Eden that was allowed to continue on as the darkness proceeded to consume what was left of her sanity and of his lifeblood that he sacrificed for the sake of the Oblivion, that dark dream that brought a cloud of that darkness to the sky.

As he continued to thrust inside her, she arched up to him, her struggling noises of disgust turning to moans of sheer and utter bliss, containing herself no longer, her noises ragged and breathy as long as the movements continued to ravage her.

Ravage her heart and soul.

Thus, she continued to tilt my head back, rejoicing in the savagery of his darkness. It was like this the other times he took her, but never for this long, never this chaotically.

A cacophony of her sweet, high moans twisted themselves with his rough and ragged grunts as they continued to become one in the act that was indomitable as they were in the Oblivion.

The rhythm became quick and seamless; the invisible beat getting stronger and stronger, each movement, and the friction between them harder and rougher than before. The girl's hands reached the demon's hips and grabbed onto them as she participated in the friction that was within them, thrusting her own hips up into the handsome demon, their rhythm in sync now, their bodies meshing, connected, everything blurred, a sheen of sweat forming on their bodies face eyelids skin back, a mess of synapses, pleasure pain pleasure pain pleasure pleasure pleasure…

_**He thrust inside her, and she screamed.**_

_**After every thrust, she cried out, the sensations of pleasure and pain unbearable and aching for release.**_

_**Not the release he wanted, but what she wanted.**_

_**Freedom.**_

_**She wanted to be free from him, but he held on too tightly.**_

_**He kept fucking her senseless, the bed beginning to move beneath her.**_

_**It was horrifying.**_

_**A nightmare.**_

_**A horrible nightmare. **_

**It was cathartic and pure insanity.**

_**She couldn't even breathe…**_

_**He was too caught in his ecstasy.**_

_**She was in agony.**_

_**The descent to hell was soon.**_

_**Very soon.**_

_**He couldn't stop, mumbling and uttering the language she couldn't understand in rapture.**_

_**She wanted him to stop.**_

_**But there was no stopping it.**_

_**Fire all at once.**_

_**Fire and endless pain.**_

_**Warped, whipped and tormented inside and out.**_

_He thrust into her, feeling her warmth around him, shuddering with every thrust he gave her._

_Nirvana…._

_She wailed to the heavens above her, pleading them to take her from the hell that she was in._

_Yes._

_This was her hell._

_This was her hell._

_His creation of darkness._

_Her prison._

_Her agony and pleasure rolling into one._

_Nirvana._

_Oblivion._

_It all made sense now._

_Senses…._

_Tingling…._

_She was falling…._

_Still falling…._

_His hell to her._

_It was too late for her._

_She would never be free._

_No salvation._

_No end in sight._

_No sight of Death to take her._

_He…._

_The monster…._

_He was taking her!_

_She wanted him to stop._

_She wanted him to vanish._

This was happening again.

She was taken by him.

She enjoyed such rapture.

She hated that she enjoyed it.

She absolutely hated it.

But she still trembled in ecstasy…

She still did…

She still trembled..

**Perfect, it was too perfect.**

As soon as she felt it in the bottom of her core, the building of what could be beautiful agony had finally merged to become finally blinded her and the demon together.

A burst of flaring heat…

White hot heat rushing throughout…

She threw her head back and uttered a long, blissful moan that painted what true beautiful agony upon her, the white light blinding her and taking her in its threshold.

_**She cried out in both agony and in high rapture, arching against him, what she did not want him to see.**_

_**He saw her.**_

The demon snapped his head back and released a deep long roar of completion, releasing the pearlescent fluid that made her connected to him once more.

Complete…

Whole…

Almost a part of Nirvana…

Everything turned white and shattered, just like that.

_**Everything turned white and shattered, just like that.**_

Serenity felt herself fall back onto the ground, trying in vain to catch her breath in the haze of such an afterglow, feeling the demon pull his now limp member out of her so he would fall back onto the ground also.

The sound of their breathing was the only sound in the core of the tower, sounds of an afterglow.

An afterglow..

Her heart kept beating wildly..

Her eyes watery with burning tears of shame..

But this is the only time that she felt complete.

Cold...

Cold...

Cold and alone…

And locked deep…

Within a twisted and evil mind…

Can't escape…

No…

Can't escape..

Can't escape…

Want to escape…

But can't.

Stuck.

Captured.

Imprisoned within a glass cell.

**Pleasepleasepleaseplease come for the darkness! **

She tried to sit up, her body aching and bruised from the demon's pleasurable onslaught upon her, looking down and lifting her hands.

Her hands were cracked and bled crimson.

The demon breathed heavily, no doubt satiated by their latest endeavor, the true Oblivion whirring and conjoins itself within his mind.

He let a grin slither in his lips.

Marik lifted himself up to see Serenity sitting up and resting her head upon her knees, her hair dirty again and in a mess of itself.

She was broken.

He broke her.

He chewed her up and then spit her out.

It was a beautiful sight to see her in such a state.

Oblivion had taken her.

He crawled over to her, lifted her hand with a tanned finger, and placed a hand on her cheek, leaning in to lick her bruised face, his tongue leaving a wet trail on her flesh before looking back into her red-hazel eyes.

"My dear Serenity… are you quite finished?"

She blinked, tilted her head to one side and replied:

"Yes…Yes I am.."

In a blink of an eye…

It happened so fast…

She flew out a hand, grabbing the millennium rod kept at the demon's belt loop, unsheathed the blade, and proceeded to run the sharp object through his chest, crimson blood flowing from the wound, onto the blade and onto her already bleeding hand.

Her eyes darkened.

His eyes darkened as well.

Crimson flowed freely from his mouth, dribbling down his chin and the drop of crimson marking the white ground.

No longer was it white.

"That is true Oblivion, Marik." She said, her voice void of any emotion whatsoever.

The demon looked up at her, his eyes wide to the point where there were no eyes, only pinpoints of white.

He grinned.

"So…you've finally figured it out, dear Serenity," He whispered to her, his voice crackling and blood dripping from his lips, staining the white floor crimson even more so.

"I'm impressed – you have outdone yourself. Oblivion does become you….Serenity…"

Before she would react, the demon used his hand to pull out hers so that he would let the golden weapon penetrate her chest and go in deeper to the hilt of the weapon as blood flowed what seemed to be in an endless stream.

Her eyes widened.

Her breath was cut short, a bubble caught in her throat and never to burst.

She shook violently, death coming sooner than she thought to claim her.

He smiled grimly.

The crimson seemed to have stopped flowing.

His eyes went black.

"So you see…my dear….my…beloved…I am….not….immortal…"

He released a long, heavy breath before falling lifelessly to the ground next to her, his form fading away into dust, into nothingness, and into the shadows from whence he came.

She looked at the demon in awe and in a mix of relief and sadness.

He….

He…

He was…

Dead…

No…

No more…

Now….

It was…

It was…

Her turn…

To…

To…

The tears that burned in her eyes flowed freely.

A smile…

The first smile she had ever since this occurred…

A smile of acceptance fluted across her face…

A light…

It was…

Shining…

Brightly for her…

For her…

"Serenity!"

She looked up..

A hand was outstretched for her…

"Sis, it's me…"

Serenity felt more tears flow down her face.

Joey..

Her dear brother…

'Joey…"

"Sis, take my hand…'

Serenity lifted her hand.

The tears coming down even more…

Tears of happiness…

"Joey…I'm right….here…"

"Come on, sis – I've missed you..."

The light shined even brighter now.

But she still saw him.

Her hand outstretched even more now.

"I'm….I'm ready."

She took his hand, and the light enveloped them both.

With this, the tapestry that had been Serenity's life fades to black, as she accepts her new calling in the skies.

Her new beginning was about to blossom.

It was only….the beginning.

_**Owari**_

Soundtrack:

**Chapter 20 **

"Genroin" Haketa Takefumi, Vampire Knight Guilty OST

"Falling Inside The Black" Skillet

"Oasis" Tarja Turunen

"Silent Slumber – A God That Breeds Pestilence" Elend

"The Departure" Haketa Takefumi, Vampire Knight Guilty OST

"Les Mémoires Blessées" Dark Sanctuary

"Snow White" BUCK-TICK

"Endlessly" Yuki Kajiura, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles OST

"Kaze Nagi" Suga Shikao

_**A/N: I never thought I'd see the day where I finished this story once and for all. I started this when I first started writing fanfiction, that being three years ago, as an homage to my favorite pairing. It was a huge task and for a while I forgot about it. I wanted to expand the story, but life got in the way, denying me the easy task of writing more chapters. But then I became involved in it, and the world which I put those two characters in became more and more real.**_

_**While writing Serenity, I used my own mindset of blaming myself for what bad things had happened and the feeling of being trapped in a world I can't escape from. For Marik I used not being able to come to acceptance and with my own inclination towards sadomasochism. It was easy to get into character, and in a way, I tackled some of my own problems.**_

_**Of course, this was always just a hobby. It was just for fun, even though I sometimes lose sleep over updating. I've met so many people through this fanfic, and fandom, and those who reviewed the story, helped me write and get through this story in those times when I couldn't write for days, and would like to thank all of you. That really meant a lot to me. I'm really sad that it's over, but I'll be working on other things now, so be on the look-out. **_

_**But I guess it's time to finally let things die. I put Serenity through so much, and this is finally the end. It was inevitable, and I'm happy about the conclusion. This fic has etched a milestone in my writing, and helped me evolve so much. I'll really miss it, and what I gained from it. But fandom is fandom, and every story must come to an end. **_

_**-Julie **_


End file.
